yaten's angel
by julia bebop
Summary: this was my very first sailor moon story. I hope the story still holds up. it's about yaten and how he changed.


Yaten's Angel

By Julia MacGregor

(I wanted to write a story about the Sailor‑lights. What I've read and watched on the computer makes me want to see them on the T.V. I never got to read the Manga Sailor Moon Super Stars!

So, I'm really basing my story on what I've read! I even read some really good fan‑fiction. I hope to join the rank of the others who came before me!

Yaten in both the anime and manga is a very aloof person. He only thinks of himself. But, I wanted to show Yaten in a different light! *no pun indented! This is a very special way of looking at someone's heart, when you have to start looking at your heart first!)

In the simple light of a dream, the world should be easy. Not tonight! In the deepest realm, of sleep, Yaten Kou was having a nightmare! He was in bed, sleeping. In his dream, Yaten was trying to outrun someone on a motor bike. At first, the person could have been Huruka. The Star‑lights and the Outer Senshi were at odds on a continuing basis. But, the speed of the bike was moving, even a seasoned pro like Huruka wouldn't take such a risk! There was no way of getting out this one. Yaten was on a track which spun around Tokyo field. He tried to run left of the bike. The biker followed him. Yaten spun around to distract the biker.

There in the distant. A row of bleachers. "If I can just get to them!" Yaten's mind screamed.

He tried to move. His legs felt like rubber. His mind was going to make his legs move. The biker and bike were turned around. The biker was growing tired of playing games. The bike was headed toward the end of the track. An extremely confused, terrified Yaten watched as the bike left the track. He spun around and headed for the bleachers. There was no time to waste. He ran for his life. Then he head a sound. A sound of a motor revving. It was the bike. Yaten didn't want to look as the bike started to zoom toward him. Then, as he edged the bleachers, blackness hit.

Yaten woke up with a throat on fire! He tried to swallow. He winced at the pain through blinding tears. What was with him? Yaten tried to sit up and felt needle points of pain running through his body! He needed to get to a hospital, fast!

Seiya and Taiki were still sleeping when they hear a crash, coming from the hallway.

Seiya was the first one up. He sleepily sat up, rubbing his eyes. He got of bed, grabbed for his robe off the foot of the bed and slipped it on. Seiya walked over to the door. He opened it to find Yaten passed out on the floor! His eyes widened at the sight. He started to shout for Taiki. "TAIKI. ..TAIKI. . .COME OUT HERE QUICK!" Seiya screamed.

A robe‑pajama clad Taiki flung the door open. He stared at the horrified sight of his little brother laying unconscious on the floor. "What's going on?"Taiki sounded off.

"It's Yaten. He's pass out! Hurry and call nine‑one‑one! Yaten say something!"

Taiki raced over the phone stand which stood at the end of the hall! He picked up the receiver and quickly punched the numbers 9‑1‑1.

A human voice answered the phone,"Nine. . .one. ..one. Please state the nature of the call!"

Taiki was usually the smart one, was now at a loss for words.

"Is there anyone on the line!" the voice said.

"Yea!" Taiki said in a calm voice. He grasped the receiver tightly. "My brother has passed out on the floor, I don't know from what! I want an ambulance sent to one‑fifty‑two Tokyo Gardens! It's the last flat ion your left and it's on the fifth floor!"

Five minutes seemed to stretch into five years! The distant sounds of a siren filled the apartment complex. Taiki waited in the living room. Within minutes, the medics were knocking on the door. Taiki quickly opened it.

Two men stood in the hallway. Taiki took quick mental notes of the two medics. A tall black man in an orange jacket carrying a medi‑kit and a smaller, redhead young white man in a yellow jacket stood in the hallway. A stretcher stood behind of the two medics. Taiki showed them in. The black man asked,"What's the problem?"

Taiki said un a quick but, calm tone,"It's my brother, Yaten. He's passed out on the floor and we can't wake him up!"

Taiki was now fielding questions from the two medics.

"Do you know what happened?" the black man asked.

"I don't know. . .me and Seiya, my older brother were asleep! Seiya was the first who heard the crash. Then, I heard him shouting for me!"

"Can you take us to Yaten!" the redheaded man asked.

"Yes sir! The hallway to the bedrooms us this way!" Taiki pointed out. Taiki walked with the medics in tow from the living room to the hallway which lead to the Three‑Lights bedrooms. He was still fielding question from the medics.

"Is your brother, Yaten. . .he's allergic to any medicine or food?" asked the black man.

"Does he drink or take drugs of any form?" questioned the redhead.

"Does he have a weak heart?"

"Is there any family history of anemia? What's his blood type!"

Taiki's mind groped for answers. He grappled with the answers,"No. . .no. . .no. . .he doesn't do sports and I'm not really sure! His type is B."

The three men came to the hallway. Seiya was kneeling. Yaten's head rested on Seiya's lap. Before the medics came, both Taiki and Seiya got Yaten on his back. Then, as Taiki stood up to leave the hallway, he flipped on the hallway table lamp switch.

Yaten looked kike a small child in his white pajamas. Yaten's breathing was now labored. Seiya watched as the two circled around his little brother. He hung his head for a minute. He glanced up back at medics as they carried in the stretcher. "We've got a problem on our hands?" uttered the black man.

"Yep! And it's not going to the last one, either!"replied the redhead.

The two medics told Seiya to move over, so they could have space to exam Yaten. Seiya gently lifted Yaten's head and softly placed on the floor. The medics knelt down. Seiya stood up. Then, he backed away from Yaten's body. The redhead asked in a loud tone,"Yaten, can you hear me?"

He took Yaten's hand. "If you can. . .squeeze my hand!" Yaten's grip was very fragile.

"Great. . .we've got a response!"

The black man started to unpack the medi‑knit. The two medics were quickly working on Yaten's stats. The redhead spoke again,"My friend here is going to check your heart rate!"

Then, in a quiet whisper,"I can't believe it. He can't more than sixteen. He's still a child!"

The black man reached over to unbutton Yaten's pajama top. He grabbed the stethoscope's earpieces and placed them in his ears. He tried to find Yaten's heartbeat. After thirty seconds, the black man pulled out of the earpieces to the stethoscope. A flash of concern past

his face. "His heart is fighting. He's going to code! We've got to get to the hospital STAT!" the black man uttered loudly.

"Where's the o‑two?" snapped the redhead.

"Got it!" the black man started to unroll the tubes from the mask. Next, he began to open up a valve to small tank of pure oxygen! Yaten felt the hissing, coldness of the mask being placed over his mouth and nose.

Seiya was panic‑struck. He was always the brave one, the Fighter of the Star‑lights. What if Yaten died? Would the mission to find Princess Kakyuu be given up? The future looked grim.

The two medics picked up Yaten's boyish frame and carried it over to the stretcher. His breathing was still. Taiki stood in the in the entrance way of the hall. He and Seiya watched as the two medics placed a blanket over Yaten, then strapped him down onto the stretcher. The two medics wheeled the stretcher down the hall. Taiki moved to let the stretcher past. Seiya was still standing. He finally snapped. He darted towards the stretcher. Quickly, Taiki moved to block Seiya's way. He held up his hands. Seiya was stopped. Taiki could see tears in his older brother's eyes. Seiya wept softly,"No. . .no. . .They can't take him. He's pulled a fast one!"

Sadly, Taiki shook his head no. "Not this time, Seiya!" Taiki sighed, trying to sound brave at the time. Then, he rapped his arms his brother, trying to comfort him. Seiya wept uncontrollably!

The next day, Serena was sleeping in. It was Saturday and Serena loved to sleep in until the clock radio on. A sharp sounding male voice barked out,"Good morning. . .Greater Tokyo! In today's news. . ."

Serena groaned as she moved about in the bed. Luna, Serena's little black cat breathed as she stretched herself awake. Rubbing her eyes, Serena blanked out most of the international news. She loved gossip. She sat up in bed and yawned,"Morning, Luna!"

Luna sat up also. She began to groom herself. She sighed,"Mornin' Serena. How did you

sleep?"

"Great!"

The radio DJ switched over to the gossip,"In other news. . .Yaten Kou was admitted to Tokyo General this morning."

"Wait?" Luna and Serena cried out in unison! Serena leapt of bed. Luna was nearly throw out of bed. Serena dashed over her desk. The cordless phone was pulled out of it's base. Serena had to call up someone. She came up with the only one that loved Yaten. "What are you doing?" Luna cried out, bewildered.

"I'm calling, Mina. She's must be upset!" Serena yelled back.

Four rings, then. . .someone answered the phone! Serena heard someone sobbing in the background! Serena actions changed over to one of sisterly concern,"Moshi‑Moshi, Minna‑san! Did you hear?" she asked softly.

"Yea," Mina sobbed. "When I heard it on the radio. . .I. . .sob. . .started to cry!"

"He might be going in for something minor!" Serena said softly.

"I don't know!" Mina sniffed.

Serena knew instantly that Mina needed to get out for a couple of hours. To get her mind of Yaten. "Why don't I call up the Inners and got to the Star‑Café. We'll have a blast!"

"Yea. . .that sounds good!" Mina sighed, fighting back the tears.

Before Serena walked over to Mina's house. She had to call up Rei, Ami and Lita. She told them what happened to Mina!

*Flash back: three conversions: One: Serena and Rei. Two: Serena and Ami. Three: Serena and Lita.

One: Serena: Rei did you hear about Yaten!

Rei(sighing out disbelief): Yep! It was just last week we all took part in the walk‑athon for the Children Relief Fund!

Serena(still a little puzzled on Yaten's health): Do you know what happened? Mina is upset.

Rei(feeling sorry for Mina): No. When heard about Yaten. . .I went the fire room and started to pray.

Serena: She's really taking it hard. I want you, Ami and Lita to got to the Star‑CAFÉ in a half‑hour. We have to cheer her up!

Two: Ami: I have been studying all morning. What's up Serena?

Serena(sounding concern): Yaten is the hospital!

Ami(shocked): No way! What happened?

Serena: I don't know!

Ami: Is Taiki and Seiya all right?

Serena(trying to sound cheerful):Yea. Look, Ami. Mina is taking it really hard. 'bout Yaten and all. I have invited Rei and Lita to the Star‑Café for some tea! Can you. ..

Ami(interrupting): Yes, I would. The poor girl. She loves Yaten to pieces!

Serena: Good!

Three: Lita(sounding puzzled): Mornin' Serena. Usually Rei calls me. Today you called me instead.

Serena: Did you hear about Yaten?

Lita(changing her mood to one of regard): Yea, I can't believe it.

Serena: Mina's taking it hard.

Lita: You do want to anything?

Serena: Yea, stop at the Star‑Café and help me, Rei and Ami cheer up Mina!

At the Star‑Café, Serena and Mina walked into the café part. Usually the two girls were the boy crazy, party girls! Now, Mina was depressed. She was dressed in a long pink dress with a button down sweater. She appeared to be a little china doll, while Serena was in casual dress, a yellow short and shirt set with white sandals. The Outers were already at the Star‑Café. Michiru, Huruka, Hotura and Setsuna were busy running the café. Hotura was bussing an empty table, when she saw Serena and Mina walking into the café. "Hi, Serena! Hi, Mina! How are you doing?" Hotura smiled.

"I'm fine, but. . ." Serena shyly smiled. The two girls walked over to see Hotura.

Mina hung her head and whispered,"I am fine. . .but, what? . ." The, Mina started to tear up softly.

Serena turned to face Mina. She said, placing a hand on Mina's shoulder,"Why don't you find a table?"

Mina shook her head yes. Hotura and Serena watched as Mina drifted aimlessly towards another table. Serena turned to face Hotura. Serena said softly,"Mina heard about Yaten being in the hospital! She thinks that Yaten is really sick!"

Hotura placed a small plate into a plastic bin. She said,"Mama‑Michiru had me busy, bussing tables! I didn't get to hear the news. Where's Reenie and Chibi‑chibi?"

"Yea," Serena walked over to the table where Mina was sitting at now! "They're at dance class."

Setsuna walked over to another table. A man sat, hunched over the other table. She asked,"Would you like another cup of coffee?"

He spoke softly,"Yep! I wish Taiki would call me!"

The man's coffee sat in the middle of the table. Serena watched as Setsuna bent over to pout out the coffee. The man's voice sounded familiar. She puzzled over the man's voice. Serena uttered at Hotura,"Hotura, who's that man sitting at that table!"

"Which one?" Hotura asked.

Serena pointed.

"The man. . .It's Seiya."

"How long as he has been there, sitting at the table?"

Another voice spoke,"He's been there since we've opened, at eight this morning!"

Serena turned around to see who was taking. She said, trying to force a smile,"Haruka!

Seiya. . .he was here since eight. . .it's going on ten!"

"Yea. . .Why do you talk to him? He's a wreck!" Haruka spoke softly. She stood behind the counter.

Then Haruka turned to see Mina sitting at a table.

Haruka could read the deviation from Mina. She got the same feeling from Seiya. Serena told Mina to order a cup of green tea. She was going to visit Seiya.

Seiya stared at his coffee cup. He prayed in his mind for his little brother. His thoughts of his little brother laying in the hospital. He was still powerless as the doctors worked on Yaten. Serena stood behind Seiya. She asked softly,"How's Yaten?"

Seiya gave a start. His head jerked up. His eyes darted around the café for a minute. He found Serena standing behind him. "Oh man, what are you trying to do? Give me heart failure?" he snarled.

"I'm sorry!" Serena squeaked. "I just wanted to know what happened to Yaten?"

Now Seiya felt bad for snapped at Serena. But, she wasn't there when the medics took Yaten away! She didn't have the same feelings as he and Taiki felt as Yaten fought for his life. "I'm sorry," He sighed. "We could have lost Yaten last night."

Then, he pointed out a chair for Serena to sit on. She pulled it out and sat down. She faced Seiya.

"Wanna talk about it?" she murmured.

He gazed at Serena. He breathed,"I don't know how to begin. Me and Taiki were asleep. I

heard a crash. It was Yaten. He passed out on the floor. I shouted for Taiki. . .he called for an ambulance. When the medics came, oh God! I thought he was going to die!"

Seiya had buried his head the inside part of his folded arms. He tried to fight back the tears. He let out a few sobs. He raised his head to speak. "They took him to the hospital. The doctors are running tests on him. They are not sure yet!"

"Where's Taiki?" she asked.

"He's at the hospital. After the medics took Yaten to the ambulance, we grabbed some of Yaten's stuff. Then, he changed into some day clothes!"

"Why's Taiki still at the hospital?"

"He's staying there for a couple of hours. He told me to leave. He would call me either here or at the flat," Seiya pointed gravely at the table.

Serena took Seiya's right hand and held it for a couple of minutes. They gazed at each other. The wordless feelings of Sailor Star‑fighter and Eternal Sailor Moon were put on hold. Serena wanted to help all that could by way of comforting his broken soul. She was taking the first step, by her gentle stare and loving embrace. Seiya was brought back to earth by

Haruka's voice saying,"Seiya phone!"

He turned to face Haruka. He gasped,"Yea. . .is it Taiki? It is?"

Haruka nodded her head yes. Seiya quietly placed Serena's hand on the table. He whispered,"Odango!"

Serena nodded. Seiya stood up slowly. He moved like he was under water. Taking the phone from Haruka, sounding a little distant Seiya said,"Taiki?"

At a pay‑phone across the E/R waiting room Taiki stood. In his mind, Taiki ran the situation of Yaten's borderline health. It was unthinkable. He said in a quiet tone,"Seiya is that you?"

"Yea! What about Yaten? He's O.K."

"No. . .He's got. . .how can I say this," Taiki said. He bit his lips for a second. "He's got

streptococcus!" Taiki found that words hard to say.

"What?" Seiya asked. He was stumped.

"Do you what strep?" Taiki sounded tried.

"Yea! It's a virus. Little kids, they get it and get their tonsils out!"

"Well, that's what Yaten has. Instead of it being in his throat. The strep is in Yaten's lungs!"

The colour drained from Seiya's face. "How?"

"I'm not sure. The doctor who works on the E/R will explain to you. Just come over!"

Seiya trying to find some courage, said,"I'll be there in a few minutes! Ja ne, Taiki‑san."

"Ja ne, big brother!"

Seiya handed the phone back to Haruka. A concerned look crossed her face. She asked,"What's wrong?"

"Yaten has got. . ." Seiya breathed loudly. ". .Yaten had got strep in his lungs."

Then, Ami, Rei, and Lita walked onto the café. They watched as Mina buried her face in her folded up arms. Finally, a few seconds passed, Mina let out a torrent of tears and gasped sobs.

A motor bike followed the mid‑morning Tokyo traffic. It made its way to the parking lot of Tokyo General Hospital. The bike held a driver and passenger and stopped in front of the E/R entrance. The driver waited for the passenger to get off. The passenger headed for the door. He turned to the see the bike circle the parking lot. he waved his good‑bye toward the driver. The man undid the chin strap to his helmet. He slipped off the helmet and took a deep breath. The man was dressed in black, his face was of a young man who saw a lot in his seventeen years of life. He ran through his short cropped black hair and entered the foyer to the E/R. He read the sign Japanese stating the direction of the nurse's desk. He asked a nurse on the duty where was Doctor Fuju. She said,"He'll be with you in a couple of minutes."

As he waited in the hallway, checking his watch, the young man heard a voice saying."Hello, Doctor Simms, or what do your colleagues call you?"

Doctor Simms looked around and found an older man with graying hair wearing a lab coat approaching him. He held a hand and said in a London accent,"Terri, and you are Doctor Fuju."

The two men shook hands for a second. "Let me get to the point. We've got a patient that. . .frankly wouldn't be a normal case. I stumped. We need a helping hand!"

"Good. By the way Doctor Fuju, how did you know I was coming?" Terri asked with a

raised eyebrow.

"Your father had sent me an e‑mail you were coming. We met in college. You have got to meet Mister Kuo before his health gets any worse. He's in the insolation ward!"

The two doctors walked down the hall. They reached a set of the two elevator doors.

Doctor Fuju picked out a door closest to the first floor. They talked as the two doctors waited. Terri chuckled,"My father and you are Oxford men. I, on the other hand, have him a run for his money and went to Cambridge."

The left elevator door opened. The two doctors stepped in. Doctor Fuju turned to press the third floor button as the door closed, Terri turned to face Doctor Fuju to ask,"What's wrong with Mister Kou?"

"He had a form of streptococcus! It must have started as a simple sore throat. Then, it developed into a different strain. At which time the stain entered into his lungs. Like I said. Your father had e‑mailed. In fact, it was early this morning. I had e‑mailed late last night. In the letter, he told me that you were on your vacation! I didn't want to take you away from your time off, but I know your field if internal medicine. With this one, we need your knowledge and expertise of lung cancer and pneumonia!"

"Well, I'm here. . .at your service."

"Third floor," remarked Doctor Fuju. The elevator stopped at the third floor. The door slowly slid open. "The isolation ward is down this hallway!"

The two doctors walked down the hall and stopped at the nurse's station. Doctor Fuju was handed two plastic cards. They continued on until they reached a series of double doors. Doctor Fuju walked over to an intercom system. He pressed a button. A voice from the intercom said,"Yes. Isolation ward."

Doctor Fuju said,"Doctor Malcolm Fuju and Terri Simms are here to see Mister Yaten Kou!"

"I'll tell him. . . you and Doctor Simms are here, and you know the drill. The changing room is on you left."

"Thanks!" Doctor Fuju said. Then, he turned to Terri. "Oh, here!"

He handed Terri a plastic card. Terri asked,"What's this?"

The hospital has issued computer‑passes for the use of identification in the isolation ward.

The passes are used when staff, minsters and family are on the ward."

"In what way?"

"The passes are picked up at the nurse's station before entering the changing room. There is a slot on both sides of the changing room door. There is a computer reader which scans the number on the pass. It matches a set of number inside the system. It let you in before the changing room and after you are done visiting with the patient. We just had it installed after the large flu outbreak of last winter."

"Has it cut down the infection rate?"

"Yes it has."

"Thanks!" Terri said as he glanced over the pass.

"The slot is near the door," Doctor Fuju said. Doctor Fuju was the first one to feed his pass into the slot, then Terri was next. They waited for a couple of minutes. A buzzer went off. They heard a computerized voice,"Number confirmed!"

Doctor Fuju opened the door. They entered the changing room. The two doctors quickly changed into hospital hooded scrubs, masks and gloves. Then Doctor Fuju and Terri left the room thought another door marked in Japanese 'enter this door after gowning'.

Terri and Doctor Fuju came to Yaten's room. The door was closed. A sign on the door was also marked in Japanese said,'No Smoking! Danger! Oxygen is use!'

On the wall near the door hung a dark blue, plastic rack. Inside the rack was a darker blue folder. Doctor Fuju pulled out the folder. He opened it to glance over Yaten's medical history. He sighed,"This boy had no previous medical history, not even a broken arm. Now he comes in a state of near heart failure."

Doctor Fuju handed Terri the folder. Terri glanced at the previous doctor's notes from the night before. He closed the folder and sighed,"I'm ready to see Yaten!"

There was a knock on the door. Yaten's voice was at times usually soft and at others loud. Now it was a mere whisper, as he murmured,"Come in Doctor Fuju!"

Doctor Fuju opened the door. They quietly stepped. Yaten looked like death warmed over. He was hooked up to machines which beeped softly. An IV was connected to his right arm. The pain of the needle was annoying. He was breathing pure oxygen through a breathing mask.

The mask made it difficult to talk, but Yaten managed somehow. The two doctors walked over to Yaten's bed. Doctor Fuju spoke,"Yaten, this is Doctor Terri Simms from London, England! He was called in for your case."

Yaten was surprised at the statement. He asked,"You flew all the way here to Tokyo to see me?"

Terri chuckled a little,"No. I was on holiday when I was called in. Doctor Fuju is good friends with my dad. He e‑mailed my dad about your case. He got the reply today my trip with some of my friends."

"How's Seiya and Taiki? Did you tell yet, I mean about my condition." Yaten whispered.

"Yes, I told your brother, Taiki about you. He must have told your other brother, Seyia by now!" said Doctor Fuju.

"If you don't mind, Doctor Fuju. I want to examine you Yaten, since I'm on your care staff," Terri stated.

Doctor Fuju walked over to the intercom on the wall near Yaten's bed. He pushed a button for the nurse's station. A female voice said,"Nurse's station!"

Doctor Fuju said,"Mai. Doctor Simms needs a tympanic thermometer, a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff. He needs to check Yaten's vitals!"

"Yes, Doctor Fuju," the nurse replied.

After a few minutes of waiting. A hooded‑gowned nurse came with a tray in wheels. Terri taking Yaten's pulse and was making small talk with Yaten,"Yaten, do you go to school?"

Yaten looked at Terri and said,"Yea, Crossroads High School!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

That question made Yaten feel like he was hit with a curve ball. Terri repeated the question,"Do you have a girlfriend? I mean you look pretty good for a guy! I bet the girls love you!"

"Yea, kinda," Yaten managed to say.

"Is she from your school?"

"Yea!"

"What's her name?"

"Mina!"

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Photography."

"Great!" Terri said with a nod. Terri walked over to the tray and pulled out a stethoscope. He came back with it around his neck. "Yaten," Terri said. "I want to examine your lungs. I need to know how bad the fluid blockage is. OK?"

"O.K." Yaten said. Then, he began to cough hard. Tears were forming in his eyes. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. Yaten breathed hoarsely as he fell back onto his pillow.

Terri looked at Doctor Fuju out of the corner of his right eye. Terri uttered,"That cough doesn't sound good!"

He placed the earpieces into his ears and bent over Yaten. Then he placed the flat piece of the stethoscope against Yaten's chest. After a few minutes, Terri told Yaten to breath. Yaten wheezed as he took a breath. For Yaten, it was a long drawn‑out battle to get his breath.

Terri shook his head as he said,"The right lung sounds tight. Let me check the left."

Terri placed the flat part of the stethoscope onto another part of Yaten's chest. It sounded the same. Terri gave a guarded look to the situation. "The left sounds just as bad. Let my check the back part of you lungs."

Yaten bent forward a little. Terri told Yaten to take a deep breath. Yaten did as he was told as he felt the coldness of the stethoscope against his back. He tried to stay still as he could. It was very demanding as Terri moved the stethoscope to another part of Yaten's back.

"I'm done!" Terri said gently.

"Can I lay back down again?" Yaten asked.

"Yes!"

Terri pulled out the earpieces of the stethoscope. He was turning over ideas of treatment in his mind. Yaten gazed up at Terri. He asked,"I never got sick. Why now!"

"Don't know! As my flat mate would said,'It's the luck of the draw.'"

Doctor Fuju was doing his own mental assessment. "What is your diagnosis, Doctor Simms?" he asked.

Terri was fast on the assessment. He knew just how to cure a person with a simple thought. It was very natural for him. He said,"I suggest an inhaler‑expectorant. In fact, it can be giving slowly through an inhalator unit through the oxygen treatments. He'll be needing the treatments three times a day to see if there are any changes in his condition. Then we can go from there."

Doctor Fuju was running the idea on his head. It seemed plausible. "Mmm, good thinking!" he said.

Yaten was growing sleepy. He yawned,"I'm tried. We can talk about this later!"

"Yea," Terri said. "I'll see you at one for the start of your treatments."

"Do you hear that, Yaten? The faster you'll take your treatments, the sooner you'll get out," Doctor Fuju said.

But Yaten didn't hear the last two statements. He was already asleep.

Seiya walked slowly towards the hospital. He asked Mina, Serena and Ami to come with him. He and Taiki needed moral support. He prayed that Yaten was alright. It was six blocks to the hospital from the Star‑Café. That gave Seiya plenty of time to think of the right words to say to Doctor Simms. Serena and Ami were talking about school. (More like Ami were getting on Serena's case about not studying.) Seiya was now distracted when Serena started to whine at Ami

When Seiya, Ami, Mina and Serena reached the entrance to the hospital, Seiya was a little scared to go in. He stood for a couple of minutes. He didn't want to show any fear in front of the girls. He turned to face Serena and said,"I'm not going in!"

Serena was puzzled. She didn't know what came over Seiya so quickly. "Uh?" she said. "Why? Yaten needs you. He needs you to help him get well!"

Ami got into by scolding Seiya,"Yes. You've got to be strong for Yaten's sake!"

His left hand reached over to wrap around the back of his head. Now he was slightly ashamed.

"I don't want to got there either," Mina exploded. All of her feeling came to a head. She never loved anyone like that until Yaten came along. The three stared at Mina. She finished by saying,"But I'll go in for Yaten's sake! I hate hospitals as much as the next person. Yaten needs us. Let's go!" Mina pointed the way in.

Mina's outburst shook up the others. Ami looked at Seiya. While Seiya glanced over to Serena. Mina nearly marched inside. She glanced over her shoulder,"Well, are you guys coming in or not? I haven't got all day!"

Seiya took Serena by the hand as they walked in. Ami brought up the rear.

Seiya told the girls to wait while he want to the patient information desk. He asked an older aide when he got there,"Where is Yaten Kou? He's my brother. What floor is he on?"

The older aide glanced over a daily chart on her desk. She said quietly,"He's on the insolation ward in room three‑three‑o."

"What?" Seiya said, an eyebrow shot up. "Why? Is the strep that bad?"

The aide said sadly,"His case is highly contagious. Doctor Terri Simms will explain to you. He wants you to go to Waiting Room Three. Please."

Seiya didn't see Ami, Serena and Mina as they walked up. Serena took Seiya by the hand. He asked, bewildered,"Where's that?"

The aide pointed down the hall.

"Come on Seiya‑san. I bet Taiki is in there, waiting for us," Serena said as she gently pulled him away from the desk. Ami and Mina followed the two down the hall.

Taiki was dozing when he heard the noise of a door opening. He breathed as his eyes opened. It been an extremely long night. He might have fallen asleep as Taiki waited fo Seiya to show up. Seiya came in and saw Taiki sitting on a chair near the table with a phone. Serena, Mina and Ami came in quietly after Seiya. Seiya walked over to Taiki and asked,"Taiki, you wanna go home?"

Taiki shook his head no. Taiki saw Ami place a gentle hand on Mina's shoulder. Mina tried to put a brave face on this situation. Seiya took the chair next to Taiki. While Serena sat next to Seiya, Ami and Mina took a small sofa which stood across the room. They waited for a couple of minutes. There was a knock on the door. Doctor Simms opened the door and walked in. He said,"Minsters Seiya Kou and Taiki Kou. I'm Doctor Terri Simms."

Seiya gave a nod. Taiki asked softly,"How is Yaten?"

Terri held the dark blue folder of Yaten's health status in his hands. "Let me explain it to you." Terri said as he took a chair closest to the door. "Yaten must have picked up a serious strain. The first seventy‑two hours are the most critical. It's a blessing that he was brought in when he was. His lungs are filled with the strain. It acts just like pneumonia. Yaten will be needing treatment. The treatments will be a very trying time for him and his body. The medicine is induced though an inhaler. The process is to introduce through artificial respiration. Yaten can't breath on his own. He is now undergoing oxygen treatments. The medicine is used to break up the phlegm that is clogging his lungs. After that, we'll go from there!"

"What the name of the medication that you are using?" Taiki asked.

"It's too new for any sort of product name! It was just released last month in both here and

the States! The lab number is two‑nine‑eight. The only information that is present. . . it's used extreme cases, like Yaten's case."

"How long do the treatment last?" Seiya asked.

"It depends. . .at the most week or two. When I looked at his blood count, his T‑cells were high!"

"What are T‑cell, Doctor Simms?" Seiya asked, finding the idea strange.

"T‑cell help the white blood cells fight off infection."

Serena and Seiya found all the idea of Yaten's health and his body fighting off some strange virus confusing. Taiki and Ami were the only one who knew what Terri was talking about. Mina just wanted to see Yaten more than anything in the world. She hung her head in silence, and turned head to face Terri. She questioned him in a quiet tone,"Is all right, Doctor

Simms, for me to see Yaten? I'm his girlfriend!"

Terri folded his hands. Then, he raised his hands upwards. He placed the tips of both the right and left index fingers against his lips. He breathed,"No. You're not family!"

"What?" Mina choked back a sob. "How can this be?"

"Rules state. . .only family members are permitted on the insolation wards during the first seventy‑two hours of a patient's stay!" Terri said in a demanding voice. "And I didn't make the rules. I just follow them. I sorry miss!"

She snapped to attention. Mina growled,"I don't want to believe it!"

Ami stood up after Mina did and tried to calm her down. She said in a mere whisper,"The

hospital is not doing it out of spite or to keep you and Yaten apart. If he was in your shoes, would Yaten do the same thing? Now calm down and wait. Just sit here until Seiya and Taiki are done with Doctor Simms."

Taiki asked,"Could we see Yaten now?"

"Yes. But, keep it under ten minutes. He's now on pain killers. Yaten needs rest, he needs to build up his strength!"

Yaten was half sleep. The high dose of pain killers which were given to him about two hours after he was admitted were starting to kick in. Seiya and Taiki followed the strict rules with insolation ward and they were clad in hooded‑scrubs. To Yaten, his two brothers appeared to be another set of doctors. He was extremely tired of being probed. When they came over to his bed Yaten tried to wave them off with a weak hand as he whispered,"No. No more, needles please!"

Seiya questioned his little brother in a surprised, gentle tone,"Yaten! It's us!"

Then, he gazed at the machines and tubes that clawed at Yaten's body. "It must be the medicine!"

Seiya found a chair nearby. He picked it up and placed it near Yaten's bed. He sat down quietly. Taiki walked to the other side of the bed. Taiki pushed the shock away with his mind. Seiya was now in the role of the quiet, big brother. He felt sick to see his little brother down! Taiki sat on the edge of the bed. "Yep,"Taiki replied softly.

Seiya whispered,"Yaten! It's me, Seiya! How are you doing?"

Yaten's memory was fuzzy. Somehow, somewhere, he remembered Seiya and Taiki. He tried to recognize them by whispering,"Seiya."

Then, he moved his head little,"That's you, Taiki?"

The shock wore off a little as Seiya and Taiki talked to their little brother. Yaten was just as silent as a mouse as his two brothers talked. He smiled as he listened, underneath the oxygen mask. Seiya leaned over to stroke Yaten's cheek out of brotherly love. Seiya whispered,"Hey little bro. When you get out, you'll be need a serious sun tan!"

Taiki felt that Seiya was picking on Yaten. He scolded Seiya by hissing,"Seiya! Don't pick on Yaten like that!"

Yaten defended himself by whispered,"Don't worry, Taiki! I can put up with Seiya. I might be needing a little colour when I get out! Y'know, I want to look good for the girls!"

"Yea, especially one,"Seiya said.

Yaten's heart missed a beat when tried to remember Mina. He asked,"Mina. . .here?"

"Yes. The hospital wouldn't let her on this floor because she's not family. Doctor Simms told us you need build up your strength!" Taiki said.

A voice said through the intercom system,"Taiki, Seiya. Your time is up!"

Seiya and Taiki got up to leave. Yaten said in a loud whisper,"Tell Mina that I love her."

Seiya turned to say,"We will!"

Then, Seiya and Taiki left the room. The door closed quietly behind them.

Serena and Seiya were waking to Seiya's flat arm in arm. He felt a little better. He told her how pale Yaten appeared. He didn't have the heart to tell her the rest. Then he laughed. Serena smiled. She enjoyed to see Seiya so happy on this day. She asked,"What's so funny?"

He said,"Taiki and me were dressed from top to bottom on the insolation ward, in hooded scrubs. Yaten thought that we were doctors and started to fight us off!"

Serena said."That's like Yaten. At least he's still some life left."

He let out a sigh,"Yea!"

They reached the back entrance to the Three Lights flat. Seiya looked tried. He yawned for a second. Serena said with concern,"Take a nap, Seiya. You need to be strong for Yaten!"

Seiya closed his eyes in agreement. He opened his eyes. They stopped at the entrance way. Seiya reached over to pull Serena close to him. With a finger under Serena's chin, Seiya titled her face towards his. "Ja ne Odango!" he whispered.

"Ja ne Seiya‑chan!" she returned his response.

Then, their lips brushed against one another. They kissed tenderly as a warmth spread across their bodies. He wrapped his another arm around her. Serena's hands reached up towards Seiya's shoulders. They rested for a minute. She felt two tears splash against his face. They broke away from their embrace. Serena could see that Seiya had been crying a little. She touched his chin with a finger. Then he turned on his heels. He walked to the door as through he was a man who lost his best friend.

Taiki and Ami were standing in front of the Tokyo Public Library. Ami had to check out some books for an assignment. She hoped that Taiki would come in with her. She wanted to help Taiki get Yaten out his mind for the rest of the morning. He told her no, he needed to get back to the flat to get some rest. Ami turned around and headed towards the library entrance. Taiki watched as she took her first step on the library's staircase. Taiki was always the shy one when it came to showing his emotions. He had to stop her. His heart told him to say he was happy to have her when he was in a mood of crisis. He shouted out,"AMI!"

Ami was caught off guard. She said, glancing over shoulder,"Uh?"

"I wanted to say thank you for being there, for Yaten and all," Taiki said in shy and clam voice.

Ami was going to play it cool. She wasn't all that stupid when it came to love. Ami the shy book‑worm was taking lessons from Mina and Serena. Ami slightly blushed as she coyly spoke,"I'm glad. Yaten will pull through. . .whether he likes hospitals or not."

Taiki walked towards Ami. Ami turned to face him. He didn't say a word as Taiki swept Ami off her feet. He embraced her softly in his arms. Ami said, trying to fight off his advances,"Taiki is this really necessary?"

He looked at her blue eyes. Taiki could also see that Ami was as red as a beet. "Sorry!" he

said. He stopped hugging her. He was now blushing. Ami whispered,"Don't be. I like it. . .sort of!"

They stepped away from each other. Ami turned to back to head for the library. She glanced over her shoulder. Smiling Ami said,"Bye Taiki!"

Shyly, Taiki said,"Bye Ami!"

Taiki went back to the Three Lights flat. The flat was complete dark. Without turning on a light, Taiki went searching for Seiya. He went to Seiya's bedroom. The door was half ajar. He peered into Seiya's bedroom and found Seiya in bed, sleeping. He quietly walked back to the living room. He sat down on the sofa. After a few minutes, he grabbed the blanket off the

back to the sofa. Taiki stretched out and when to sleep.

Taiki could hear faraway bell ringing. The answering machine was acting up. It wasn't taking any calls. After three rings, Taiki sat up half dead. He groped for the phone. He picked up the receiver. Taiki said groggily,"Hello?"

A voice asked at the other end,"Taiki, when are you and your brothers are coming over to cut another song? It's me, Bob!"

"Not today or even any other day!" Taiki was waking up.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"Didn't you hear?"

"No."

"Yaten's in the hospital!"

"What!" Bob asked, shocked.

"He's got strep and a Doctor Simms had placed him in the insolation ward!"

"For how long?"

"At the most two weeks. Look, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye. . .Bob!" Taiki

said before hanging up the phone.

Taiki glanced over to the hallway. Seiya, now awake, stood in the hallway. He

asked,"Who was that?"

"It was Bob from the studio. He wants to know when we were coming over to cut a song!"

"No. We can't. Not without Yaten," Seiya whispered.

"I told him that!" Taiki started to feel a headache starting to form. He raised his fingers up to his temples. "Boy, the press is going to have a field day with this!"

"We got to play this one ever so quietly," Seiya said with conviction.

Terri was in the doctor's longue at the hospital. He was restudying Yaten's case. He was deep in thought when his beeper went off. He reached down to his pants pocket to pull out the beeper. It flashed as he glanced at it. It flashed,"Call Steve!"

A smile curved around Terri's face. He thought to himself,"I wonder what he wants!"

Terri closed the folder, then he gently tossed it on to the next chair to his. He got up and walked over to the phone that hung on the wall next to a large sofa. He picked up the receiver and waited for the switchboard operator. He told the switchboard to whom he was calling. "Yes, I would like to place a phone call at this number. . .Yes. . .The number is five, five, five, three, one, four, five. Yes, I'll hold!"

Two minutes past and an East End London accent said,"Hello, Terri?"

"Yea, Steve. What do you want?" Terri asked.

"Did you forget your passport?"

"Nope! What makes you say that?"

"Rio thought that you did!"

"Tell her that I didn't . But, I do need my copy set of transcripts of my last case. It's the one who's the lung cancer patient! Can you drop it off!"

"I can't do it! My bike is acting funny! I'll drive over and have Rio drop it off. When do you need it?"

Terri checked his watch. Yaten's first treatment would start in fifteen minutes. He said,"Be there in a half hour!"

"Will do!"

As Terri hung up the phone, he began to be deep in thought. He hopes that the treatments would work.

In Yaten's room, a nurse dressed in a hooded scrubs was taking Yaten's pulse. Yaten and the nurse were talking about school. Yaten saw the nurse's eyes. A prefect garnet they were. Yaten was under a spell. He wondered if it was the drugs or if was he that sick. Could it be Princess Kakyuu finally escaped the dark kingdom of Galaxia? After the nurse took Yaten's

pulse, she took out a pen to write his pulse rate on a sheet of paper inside his folder. He thought of asking the nurse her name. Yaten asked,"Could I ask a question, if it's not too bold of a question?"

"Yes," said the nurse.

"What's your name?" he asked shyly.

"Mai. M‑a‑i. But, it sounds like the month of May. M‑a‑y!"

"It sounds nice! Thank you!"

Terri came into the room, wearing hooded‑scrubs. He carried a small plastic box with water and a small vial. The vial had the inhaler medicine that was prescribed. Terri said as he entered the room,"I see that Nurse Mai si taking good care of you!"

Yaten tilled his head slightly to see Terri. He whispered,"Oh hi, Doctor Simms!"

"How do you feel?"

"Lousy! I also feel scared. Is that normal?"

"Yea. I know a lot of people who don't like hospitals."

"I was wondering. Why did you take my case."

"My knowledge my case history of lung patients," Terri said, before he turned to face Nurse Mai. He spoke softly,"This is the prescribed medicine. Are you familiar with this?"

"Yes, Doctor!" Mai said quietly.

"There is an opening in this box that built right. You pour the medicine in the opening, after you break the seal on the box. Then, it hooks up to the oxygen wall unit. I let you do the rest!" Terri handed her the box and vial.

Nurse Mai did follow Terri's instructions to the letter. She placed the box on the table. The box was opened, then the vial's seal was broken and the medicine was poured into the box. The box was closed tight. There was nozzle attachment on the box. She went over the oxygen unit and rapidly unhooked the unit for a second. Then the box was placed into the unit. It began to bubble and hiss as the tubing was connected into a mount on the box. Terri told Yaten

how the medicine would work on him. "You might feel ill after you've coughed. This stuff will help break up the phlegm. You need to cough in order for your lungs to heal."

"Great!" groaned Yaten, as he pushed himself a little against the pillows.

"Hey!" Terri said, mixing the warning with a bit of humor. "You want to get better, don't you? For that girlfriend of your. What's her name?"

"Mina, yea!" Yaten sighed. Then, he felt a burning running up his nose. He winced a the pain. Terri watched Yaten's reactions to the medicine. "Why does it burn?" Yaten groaned.

"I never knew that one myself!" Terri said.

"Uh?"

"When I was a kid, I was given the same thing. Yours is a newer product. I had bronchitis and the doctors gave it to me when I was in the hospital. I don't remember a thing. I was really sick with a fever I was brought in. No. I'll take it back. I remember two things. Or my mum had told me."

"What are they?"

"A cool woman doctor named Deb Ferris. Then, the nurses kept on piling the blankets. I looked like a moth exploding out of it's cocoon!"

"Why?"

"My body couldn't make up it's mind. I was either hot or cold!"

Yaten wanted to laugh, now. Oh how it hurt not laugh! The pain, aloneness, and the feeling of being scared generally made Yaten quite timid. Yaten plucked up a tiny smile to himself.

Yaten was hit with exceptional burning. The burning ran down his throat, his hands were balled up into fists. He wanted to scream. His breath became sharp. Then Yaten started to gag. Terri thought to himself,"Here it comes!"

Yaten's coughing fit was violent. He felt like his lungs were ripping apart. He started to heave. Then, he felt the mask being pulled off his face. Terri said in a clipped tone,"Nurse give me a cup!"

Nurse Mai reply was,"Yes, doctor!"

Then, she grabbed a cup from Yaten's table. The cup was placed under Yaten's lips. He spat out a ball of phlegm. With tears running down his face, Yaten fell back on to his pillows. He was drained from the coughing. Terri and Mai said in calm unison,"Good job, Yaten!"

Yaten felt his lips and nose being cleaned off. Then, his around his eye. His eyes were closed as a cold compress was placed on his forehead. Then he felt the mask once again on his lips and nose. He slowly opened his eyes. Blearily, Yaten glared at Terri. He hissed quietly."What are you doing to me to? Kill me?"

Terri felt the tables were turned on him. He was called in at the last minute to save this kid's life. He was only trying to help. How many times had Terri heard those words! He wasn't upset at Yaten. When Terri was studying at med school he was told by a teacher to build a wall around himself so the words of a patient wouldn't prick his soul. Yaten had to understand somehow. Terri uttered sharply,"No! Your lungs are filled with fluid. Your body is highly

infected. You need these treatments. You came here to the hospital nearly dead. I'm just here to help! Your needs to the rest. If don't want any of the treatments. . .then there is the door!"

Yaten was floored. He had now met a man who was just a hard‑headed as he was. He whispered,"Yes, sir!"

"Good," Terri breathed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you! I just lost another patient. I can't say anything further about the case!"

A little concerned Yaten asked,"In London?"

Terri nodded his head yes.

"I'm sorry too, Doc!" Yaten whispered, before closing his eyes again.

Terri turned to Nurse Mai and whispered,"Stay with him for at rest of the time. If he starts to feel like he's going to choke, make him cough it up. Those lung need to be clear!"

"Yes, Doctor Simms!" Nurse Mai whispered back.

At Mina's house, Mina was in her bedroom. She was laying in her bed, starting at a poster of Yaten. It hung from the ceiling. He appeared to be angelically dressed in a pale green suit. The poster was form the first concert that the Three Lights held in Tokyo Stadium. Artemis was sitting on the night stand. He brought her back to earth by saying,"Mina are you alright!"

An a half daze, Mina sighed,"Mmm. No Artemis!"

"Why?"

Mina rolled over towards the night stand. She reached over to stroke Artemis's chest with a finger. In a half sob,"Yaten's in the hospital!"

"With what?"

"Strep. . .It's in his lungs!"

"It's sounds bad," he purred, giving her a guarded look.

"Yea, the hospital wouldn't let me in to see him."

"Why?"

"He's in insolation! That's why!"

"That's terrible!"

Mina nodded her head 'yes'. Then she sat up in bed and patted the bed as a sign of letting him on her bed. He hopped off the stand and landed on the bed. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She tickled his whiskers, then she ruffled his ears. "Thanks," Mina sniffed. "Thanks for listening, Artemis!"

At the Three Lights flat, Seiya was having a conservation with Serena. They were on the phone. He said,"No, I haven't heard of any changes yet!"

"Are you all right? I bet you hate sitting on pins and needles, just waiting," Serena said.

"Kinda. Did you hear from Darien?"

"Not yet. Working for the Doctor's Zone is a lot of hard work. He told me that the poor areas of Japan need as much attention as they do here in Tokyo."

Seiya and Serena knew that Darien had left Tokyo for four week of field work. He was studying to be a doctor and in a medical relief station in the most rural past of Tokyo. He wanted to repay an old couple. This old couple would take groups of the kids who were in the same orphanage as Darien to their farm. He was one of the kids.

Taiki quietly walked into the room. He held a warm cup of tea in his hands. He was Seiya talking on the phone and whispered, loudly,"Seiya, who's on the phone?"

Looking up to see Taiki, Seiya said,"Hang on, Serena. Taiki wants something!" Then he cupped his left hand over the receiver. He uttered,"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know who was on the phone?" Then Taiki took a sip from his cup.

"It's Odango," Seiya breathed with a grin. "She wanted to know of there where any changes!"

"Oh," Taiki said, giving her brother a playful eye. "I hope there is a change."

Seiya took his hand off the receiver and asked,"You still there, Serena?"

"Yea," Serena said.

Then there was a beep on the line. Seiya know it was another call coming in. He told Serena He was expecting another phone call. "Oh, no. Serena, I've got call waiting on our phone. Can you wait?" he sighed.

"Yea, it may be the hospital," Serena sounding a little cheerful.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Seiya whispered. He reached to push the number one button on the phone. He said,"Moshi‑moshi!"

"Seiya?" asked a voice.

"Yes," Seiya said.

"This is Doctor Terri Simms from Tokyo General," Terri said on the other end.

"Yaten had received his first treatment. It went better than expected. He isn't out of the woods just yet, he needs the treatment three times a day! I'll explain to you and your brother, Taiki, much better if you and he can come over to the hospital!"

"Thanks, Doctor Simms, Ja ne!" Seiya said, feeling the pressure leaned a little.

Taiki heard the entire conversation. He breathed,"Oh God!"

A small pin point of light, a small grain of hope, it glowed, burning in the darkness. Yaten will live. He needed to fight and fight hard.

Serena implored Mina and Ami to come with Seiya and Taiki. Seiya didn't want to go

again. Serena was great at whining. She begged him to come if she would come with him. Seiya, caving in thought to himself,"I wonder if Darien puts up with this!"

At the hospital, Seiya watched the clock which hung from a wall on the waiting room. Taiki and Ami talked about school. Serena told Mina how brave she really was. Serena, Seiya and Mina told the sofa. Taiki and Ami sat in chairs next to one another. Doctor Simms told them to wait in the same waiting room as before. Terri entered the room carrying a folder. He took the chair near the door. Terri laid the folder across his lap. He look optimistically. Seiya asked as he looked away from the clock,"Is Yaten getting any better."

Terri nodded his head yes! Then, he said,"Yaten had two treatments. One at noon and one just about hour ago. His lungs are extremely slow in healing."

"But, he's on the road to recovery," Taiki interrupted.

"Yes, by all means. He is responding to the treatments remarkably well. Let me put it in other words. The treatments and Yaten's body had to work as a team. The fluid buildup to great. The illness is tough. I've worked on cases where people have died from strep. Yaten's body is weak, but there is an inner spark which pushes him. He might not know it for now, but it's there," Terri said in a reassuring tone.

Seiya and Taiki exchanged hopeful glances. While Serena and Ami smiled. Mina closed her eyes. Two tears of joy ran down her cheek.

Mina, Taiki, Ami, Seiya and Serena walked out of the hospital. They were greatly relieved

to hear the news. A motor bike with passengers pulled up to the hospital's entrance. One of the passenger was a girl, dressed in a flowered short set. The motor bike was now shut off. When she got off, she had her back turned. She tried to talk to the driver, but it was difficult to understand what she was saying. She was still wearing a helmet. The driver lifted the visor of his helmet. His blue‑black eyes and tough child's face was now in a tried state. He said in a thick London, East‑end accent,"Lift your visor. I don't understand a word you are saying!"

The girl was tried of wearing the helmet anyway. She quickly undid the chin strap. Then, she took it off with a jerk. She handed it over the driver and started to brush out her long curly, chestnut‑brown hair with her fingers. She sighed rather loudly in an Irish tongue,"I was at the museum, having a good time and you came along! Why can't Terri pick up this folder later! Steve!"

Steve unzipped his jacket. He pulled out a red folder from inside. He said rolling his eyes,"He's busy with a case. I really need to fix my bike, and Dusty and Jerry wouldn't come until later. I know about Dusty flying his jet. He wants to leave London when the weather is clear."

"Oh, nuts!" she groaned, looking down at her shoes. "Why me?"

"Look! You even have the check that your Uncle Anthony gave you, Rio!" he handed her the red folder.

"Yea," Rio sighed. "It's for the Cancer Ward."

Steve glanced at his watch. "I see you later. I've got to get the auto‑store before it closes!"

"Bye Steve! Tell Dusty, I'll be in later," Rio said glancing in Steve's direction.

"O.K." Steve said, starting up his bike. "I'll tell him supper at six, that will give you enough time for the rest of the museum!"

Without watching where she was going, Rio walked right into Serena. She came back to earth by saying,"I'm sorry!"

Rio walked around Serena. Something snapped in her memory. She darted her around. Rio said slowly,"Hey! Is your name Serena?"

"Yea," Serena asked, puzzled at the stranger. "Why?"

"Ya, remember me?" Rio flashed a grin.

Ami looked at Rio and quickly remembered. She said with a smile,"Hey! I remember you. You're Rio!"

"Yep! It's been at least six months. How are the others? Rio cried out with an Irish warmth. Then, she turned to see Mina. She asked,"Mina, why the long face?"

"It's a long story!" Mina sighed.

"If you don't mind. I've got a folder to drop off, for a friend! It would be only a tick, then you can fill me in," Rio clutching the folder.

"O.K." Serena said.

Rio was eyeing Seiya and Taiki. She asked,"Oh, who are those two?"

Serena said with a smile,"This is Seiya Kuo and his brother Taiki Kuo."

"Hi," Seiya and Taiki said in unison.

"Hi, glad to met you!" Rio stuck out her hand for a shake.

Seiya was the first to shake Rio's hand. He caught his breath when they shook hands. The inner calm and power took Seiya off guard. Then, Rio shook hands with Taiki. Taiki gave the same response. Serena, Ami and Mina were not surprised. They knew who Rio was. She stepped away the from the group and walked into the entrance. She followed the signs until she reached the information desk. She asked an aide to give the red folder to Terri Simms. Then, she asked where the CEO office was. She was told the office was on the second floor. The aide asked,"Why?"

"I've got a check for the Cancer Ward. It's from my Uncle Anthony Lyonstone. He is giving it as a donation to the hospital!"

The aid glanced over a list of offices. She told Rio it was the on the forth floor in room 415. She thanked the aid. She headed for the elevator.

After what seemed to be forever. Rio came out the hospital. Serena and the others were waiting for her. Rio said,"I'm sorry. It took me all of me life to get the CEO's office. I read a sign that stated he was going of the day. Some sort of meeting with some others of his kind. So I shoved the note the under the door my uncle. He is going to be the death of me. I hate playing goffer."

Then, Rio smiled, rolling her eyes,"Serena, ya gotta tell me everything? Let's go for a walk!"

"Well!" Serena stared to say.

Ami interrupted,"I've got the second highest score in class!"

They all started to walk down the street. Rio eyed Ami with in elvish glee,"You're slipping!"

Ami, a little hurt said,"No, I just got beat out by Taiki here!"

"Two mind benders. What is this world coming to?" Rio giggled

Somehow, Rio's statement broke the ice. They all laughed. Mina said quietly,"I made second string in girl's volleyball."

"Cool! That's Brill. Serena, you've got to tell about Reenie!"

"She's fine and at home," Serena said.

"How are the Outers! Including Hotura. Does she get tried out easily?"

"The Outers are great! In fact, they have opened a café. Hotura is a busgirl!"

They stopped at a traffic light. They waited for the light to change. Rio now had a glance that was pure playfulness! She said coyly,"If Ami had a competitor in Taiki. I bet there is something much deeper. Eh? Maybe, Ami has a boyfriend!"

Ami and Taiki both cringed at the mere word of boyfriend! Rio was sly in her thinking. She could tell how two people felt toward one another just by their faces. By their eyes, Rio could

read people's souls. Ami shuddered,"We. . .we. . .we."

Taiki finished Ami statement,"Just good friends!"

"Yea right!" Rio smiled slyly. "I wonder, how is Darien!"

Serena and Seiya were both giggling at Ami's and Taiki's reactions. "He's at. . .I mean he's in the county!" she squealed.

"Oh, does he know that you have got a new boyfriend?" Rio said, turning the tables on Serena and Seiya.

The two stopped laughing. Serena didn't want the whole world to find out that she still had feelings for Seiya. She cried out,"Seiya is a friend! Just a friend!"

Serena and Seiya were turning red in the face.

"Sure!" Rio started to walk to across the street. Without batting an eye lash, Rio said,"Mina, you have a broken heart. Look around the ones who love you for healing. Their love will ease your pain. In returned, you'll give it back to the ones who need it the most!"

Everyone was stunned to hear Rio talking about Yaten before she even met him. Mina thought to herself,"How she does about Yaten and me!"

The others followed Rio down the street. Rio started to say something,"Boy, it's good to be back in Tokyo!"

Serena asked,"Where are you staying?"

"My uncle had to give some big gig last night. So, two days ago, we came. Instead of coming to a quiet and reasonable flat, he rents out this huge castle of a place."

"Wow!" Serena squealed.

"Don't like it. It's not the farm or my Uncle Zigfield's place."

"Who owns the farm?" Ami asked.

"My Uncle Anthony!"

Serena thought of a idea. She wanted Rio to see the Outers. They were too far from the Star‑Café. She asked Rio,"Why don't we stop at the Star‑Café!"

"Yea, I bet the others would be happy to see you!"Ami said.

"The Outers want to see me?" Rio smiled.

"Yep!" Serena said.

Rio thought it over. "O.K. I don't have to go home until six for supper!"

When they finally reached the Star‑CAFÉ, the place was empty. The crowds of noon‑day shoppers and business workers had left. Serena opened the door and stepped in. She told the others to wait. Setsuna and Hotura were playing mancalia at a corner booth, while Michiru and Huruka were playing a duet. Michiru played her violin while Huruka accompanied her by playing an old piano which stood against a far wall. Serena said,"Setsuna, I've got some good news about Yaten!"

Hotura and Setsuna glanced up from their game as Serena walked over to the table. Seiya, Mina and Taiki walked into the café. She said shyly,"But I'll let Taiki explain it you guys better!"

"I hope the news is good!" Setsuna with a sigh of relief.

"Yes," Taiki said, walking over to the booth. "Yaten is taking treatments and he is responding to them very well!"

Seiya and Mina went to the booth as Ami started to go inside the café, she glanced over to Rio and said,"Aren't you coming in."

"No," Rio looked at Ami. "Give me a couple of minutes!"

The door closed behind Ami. The Sailor Senshi were talking about Yaten. A couple of minutes later the door opened. Taiki said as he looked out of the corner of his eye,"Serena, isn't your friend coming in?"

"Friend?" Serena glanced towards the door.

"Serena?" Huruka asked not missing a beat.

Rio noticed a set of wind‑chimes, hanging from the door. She reached over to pull on them. Then, her Irish tongue spoke out loud,"I heard that there's a good tea house here. I can have a cuppa?"

The Outers stopped whatever they were doing and stared at Rio. Hotura got up from her space on the booth. She lit up a like a firefly and darted towards Rio. Rio gave Hotura a big bear hug. "Hey, Dark‑star!" Rio smiled as she ruffled Hotura's hair.

"Rio, I missed you!" Hotura uttered in her quiet way.

"Missed ya too!" Rio said, rocking Hotura gently to and fro.

Michiru, her chin rested on the violin end, dropped her bow. Huruka turned to face Rio. Her hands rested on her lap, while Setsuna began to clean up clean up the beads from the mancalia board. She placed on them in the in‑laid cups. Then she folded the board in half until it snapped shut. Hotura broke away from Rio's hug. Rio walked over to the closest table and with a hand, she pulled a chair. She sat down. Huruka's eyes traveled as Rio took her position. Michiru walked over to the piano. She reached over to pull her violin case down from the top of the piano. It was already opened. She placed it inside the case. Then, she closed the case. She reached the case in its rightful place. Michiru walked over to the bow to pick it up. She shifted her head to

one said and asked with a grin,"How's London?"

"Eh? The same art show. Training for war! My mentor, Jakten will not let me rest until I've masted . . .sword combat with my eyes shut," Rio said, placing a hand under her chin.

Seiya and Taiki stared at Rio with raised eyebrows. Taiki readjusted his eyeglasses. He asked,"Hey! Are you for real?"

Rio gave a sly stare at Taiki and Seiya. Was she covering up her past? Serena giggled at Seiya's reaction. Then Rio pulled out a necklace. It was a simple gold chin with a circlet at the end. Inside of the circle were seven little mounds. In the middle of the mounds was a smaller mound. "I wouldn't be giving you a story if I telling you tow about me," she said devilishly.

"What?" Seiya asked, having on Rio's every word.

"I am a Sailor Senshi! Like Serena and the rest of you lot. That includes you Seiya, Taiki or I'll shall say Sailor Star‑fighter, Sailor Star‑maker."

"Then," Seiya narrowing his blue‑black eyes. He was playing it cool. "who are you?"

"I'm the mystic Sailor! I'm Sailor Acardia!" Rio breathed, rolling her shoulders upwards.

"Serena," Seiya said looking his shoulder. "It's true!"

"I can read your eyes!" Rio said, narrowing her eyes.

Huruka smiled, as she said,"Rio took me by surprise too! It was last summer, way before you guys came, remember!"

Michiru nodded, then said,"We were at camp! Rio knew the Inners a year before. Huruka and I were at the lake, which surrounded the camp. Rio was getting out of the water, when I was going in. Rio stopped in front of Huruka on the shore line and said,'Hi'."

"She completely floored me! There was a power. I felt like the wind touching the heat of

fire and the chill of snow!" Huruka interrupted.

"I had to say Huruka's name for a couple of minutes. It was as though she was spellbound!"

"Then, when Hotura and I were dropping off Lita and Serena at Serena's house. We saw Mina, Ami and Rio standing front of the house. Rio said that she found a bracelet that Serena's and she wanted to returned it. Hotura was the first one to see Rio. They were in the car. Hotura tapped me on the shoulder. She asked me if Serena, Mina, Lita and Ami were talking to an angel. I laughed at first. You know how vivid of an imagination that Reenie, Hotura and Chibi‑chibi have. But, when I turned to see what she was talking about, I felt my heart skip a beat. The power which Rio owned was so great!" Setsuna said.

Seiya turned to asked Serena,"How did you the inners and she meet?"

"I was a temp transfer student at Serena's school," Rio answered Seiya's question.

"You mean Crossroads Junior High?" Taiki asked.

"Yep!" Mina said. I was sick when Rio and Serena ran into each other on their way to school."

Everyone laughed.

"Lita and I first met Rio during lunch. She was very smart. Rio's favorite subject is American history. She's also a great cook," Ami said.

"Thank you Aunt Sofia!" Rio said bringing her elbows to the table. Then, she folded her other hand beneath her chin.

Serena stared at Rio in a sisterly way as she spoke,"We met before first period. Then at the Crowd Arcade! It want's until the attack by the Nega‑verse we found out Rio's past. Zoysite attacked Rio with a demon. Rio fought off Zoysite, but Zoysite was trying to drain Rio's energy. We though that Rio was done for. Then, Mina came along and saved Rio!"

"Then, the long time traveling trip! That's when was I chosen by Queen Serenity. But, that's another story, other time," Rio sighed. Then she brightened up by saying,"Hey, how's about that cuppa!"

"Can I make the tea, Mama‑Michiru?" Hotura asked, very excited.

"Yea, you may!" Michiru said in a motherly tone.

"If you are a Sailor Senshi. Then, where you are from?" Taiki asked.

Rio looking like a shaman as asked,"I'm the High‑Holy, Princess Rio Winter‑Haven Lyonstone of the Sandsun Kingdom, the fair ruler of the mystic planet of Acardia!"

Hotura heard the story Rio's exiled past as she walked to the kitchen. She walked to the stove. Grabbing the tea‑kettle, Hotura rocked in to make sure that there was water for tea. Then, she replaced the kettle on the stove. She reached over to turn on the stove. Hotura felt something zap her. Quickly, her hand recoiled. She thought it was a bit of static eclectic. She touched the knob again. Nothing. She flipped on the burner for the gas to come on. It was a sign of things to come.

After everyone sat around a large table. They talked and drank tea. Rio glanced up at the clock above the door. It said four o'clock. "I've gotta get back home. I told Steve I'll be at home by six," Rio said.

Serena said,"What about stopping at the temple. Rei hasn't seen you yet."

"Well, maybe," Rio groaned with a smile. "How far is it?"

"To Rei's temple, about three blocks," Huruka said.

"Fanatic!" Rio shifted her head to one side.

At Rei's temple, Rei was at the fire pit praying for Yaten. The next thing, she was having a vison. It was a young girl with flowing, curly, chestnut hair. Rei could see the girl's pale skin and hazel green eyes. The girl reached out a hand, Then, when Rei opened her eyes with a start, she uttered wordless,"Rio‑chan!"

She stood up to walk over to the door. As Rei slid opened the door, a warm breeze hit her in the face. Then, she head two sets of footsteps walking up the stairs. Rei stepped out of the temple to get a better look. Two forms were approaching the main courtyard. She recognized Serena. The other one, Rei had to stop and think. The face and the hair were so familiar, Rei

couldn't stand it. She remembered who the girl was. Rei ran out of the temple and into the

courtyard. She screamed,"Rio‑chan!"

Rio told Serena to wait as she darted towards Rei. She out let a native American war cry. The two girls ran into each other. They hugged so tight, that they had a hard time speaking. Rio squealed,"Rei, it's so good to see a friendly face!"

Rei asked breathlessly,"When did you get in?"

"Four days ago! I'm with my Uncle Anthony and Aunt Iva!"

The two girls stopping hugging each other. Serena walked over to the two girls. The three

girls walked over to the porch. Rio said,"How's school?"

"Good! I had a scene that you were coming!"

"Rio gave Rei a cocky smile,"Sister Mars! What else do you know?"

"Nothing much! Does everyone know you're here?"

Serena interrupted,"Not everyone!"

"Who?" Rio asked.

"Well," Serena started to tick off the names. "Mina, Ami, the Outers and the Star‑Lights!"

"I talked to them. Then, those two, Seiya and Taiki. Who are they?" Rio said, rasing a

concerned eyebrow.

"You know about them being Sailor Senshi!" Serena said.

"Uh?" Rei turning a little red in the face. "Did you tell, Serena!"

"Nay, nay! Lass. I felt their power. Their dreams. But, it still puzzles me. Who are they searching for?" Rio said.

"Their Princess. They have to find their Princess."

"Princess?" Rio asked.

"They are not from here. They had to leave their home world of Kinmoku."

"Why?"

"Galaxia. The Sailor Senshi of death brought a plague of destruction to the Three Lights'

home world," Serena said, gravely. "Seiya, Taiki and Yaten formed a pop group and sing songs."

Rio could feel the Three Lights desperation of finding Princess Kakyuu! She said dryly,"You don't have to say any more! I know how they feel. I wish to my would, Arcadia. But, it's just a dream I have. There is a reality I can't reach!"

"Let switch gears before we start to cry, O.K." Rei sniffed.

Rio nodded. Serena said, trying to brighten up,"Why don't we call up Lita?"

"Yea. That's good idea!" Rei agreed.

At Lita's apartment, Lita was washing up a stack of dirty dishes. The phone rang. Lita stopped her washing and dried her hands on a towel that hung from the dish rack. She walked over to the phone that hung on the kitchen wall facing the living room. She picked up the

phone and answered,"Hello?"

Serena said rather excitedly,"Lita! You never guess what happen to me!"

"What?" Lita was caught off guard.

"I ran into someone. She wants to talk to you!"

The sound of the phone being past over from one person to an other filled Lita's ears. Then, she heard Rio's voice saying,"Hello, Lita. How are you! It's me, Rio."

Lita caught her breath. "Rio!" she shouted. "When did you get in?"

"Stop, shouting. I'll be deaf before this holiday is over. I got in four days ago and I'm hoping to see you tomorrow! Besides that, I think this day has an echo in it," Rio declared with Irish wit!

"Great, see you later!" Lita calmed down. "What did you just say!"

"Never mind! I'll you see tomorrow!"

After Rio hung up the phone and she asked if it was possible to see Reenie. Serena said,"Yea. Come with me! She really would love to see you!"

At Serena's house, Reenie and Chibi‑chibi were playing with dolls in the living room. They sat on the floor as they played. Serena opened the door and shouted,"MOM, I'M HOME!"

Reenie and Chibi‑chibi glanced up at Serena and Rio as they entered the room. At first, Reenie didn't remember Rio. Serena walked over to Reenie. She saw the two little girls playing. Serena bent down to be at eye level with Reenie. Reenie said in an annoying tone,"Mama was wondering when you went off to!"

Serena a little shamed now squeaked loudly,"I told her, I was going to be with Seiya all day!"

"You took too long with him!"

Chibi‑chibi feeling left out added as she cradled her dolly,"Chibi‑chibi!"

Serena's mom heard two the girls' talking coming from the living room. She was in the laundry room. She called out,"SERENA! Is that you?"

"Yea, Mom!" Serena said rasing her head above Reenie's head.

"Busted!" Reenie snorted.

"Brat!" Serena glared.

Serena's mom said,"You are little late! Did you see Seiya?"

"Yea!" Serena replied.

"How's his brother!"

"The doctor said that Yaten is doing well with the treatments. But, they're not sure doubt how long he's staying."

"Chibi‑chibi!" Chibi‑chibi repeated as she began to rock her dolly to sleep.

"I hope he gets better soon!"

"Me too," Serena said. She lowered her head. She didn't want to make Rio leave because of Reenie and her bickering. She grinned,"I've got a surprise for you, Reenie!"

"What?" Reenie said, picking up a hair brush. She started to brush out her doll's hair.

Serena didn't to spoil it for Rio of Reenie didn't remember her. She said,"Would the surprise please come foreword!"

Rio didn't know what to make of the situation. So, she stepped forward. Reenie and Chibi‑chibi looked up at Rio. Quickly, Reenie remembered. She threw down her doll and brush. She ran towards Rio. She squeaked,"Rio!"

Rio gathered up Reenie in her arms and said with an Irish laugh,"Pinkie!"

"I missed you!"

"Chibi‑chibi!" Chibi‑chibi said, as the littlest Sailor Senshi stood up with her dolly in her arms. She tripped over Rio. Rio glanced down at Chibi‑chibi.

Rio purred cat like,"Well, who do we have here?"

Chibi‑chibi grinned excitedly,"Chibi‑chibi!"

"That's Chibi‑chibi! Our newest member!" Serena said with a smile.

"She's a cutie! Just like you, Reenie!"

"Chibi‑chibi!" the little one giggled.

Rio wanted to know what the time was. She asked,"Do you know what time it is?"

Serena looked at the clock on the wall above the T.V. She said,"It's five‑thirty!"

"Oops! I've gotta book it! " Rio said, she was taken aback about the time. "Can I use your phone to make a call?"

"Yea, sure!" Serena said. "It on the coffee table."

Reenie stopped hugging Rio. She lid out of Rio's arms. She asked in a sad tone,"Are you leavin'?"

"I'm sorry, Pinkie!" Rio said, as she shifted her head to one side.

Rio walked over to the coffee table. She picked up the phone receiver to dial Steve's number. She waited for a couple of minutes. Chibi‑chibi walked over to where Rio was standing. She placed her small right hand on Rio's leg, then she looked up. Rio felt the small hand on her leg, reached over to stroke Chibi‑chibi on the head. Rio said as she still waited,"I think. . .I'm going to call you, Munchkin!"

"Chibi‑chibi!" squealed the littlest Sailor Senshi.

Two days had passed, Yaten's health was improving. Seiya and Taiki were hopeful as they visited him, daily. Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina were busy with visiting Rio. They checked out most of the museums in Tokyo or the park. Serena had to bring Chibi‑chibi and Reenie because of the strict orders of taking the girls anywhere she was going by her mom. Rio stopped at the Star‑Café when there was a lull. Terri was busy with his daily follow‑ups on Yaten's health. Terri's

and Rio's friends, Steve, Jerry and Dusty were trying to fix Steve's motor bike.

Rio wanted her friends from London to meet the Sailor Senshi. She was in her bedroom at her Uncle Anthony's estate. She sat on the floor, wrapped up in between two projects. Her writing was always first. Then she was reading her copy of J.R.R Tolkien's 'The Hobbit'. She was up to the part where Billbo Baggins had left the quiet, comfort of his Hobbit home. In the background, a Genius tape played. A tall, older looking man with deep cut Celtic features, ruby‑brown eyes and shoulder length, curly red hair knocked on Rio's opened door. He saw the scattered papers and smelled a candle burning on the night‑stand. Rio looked up from her reading. "Hi, Uncle!" she said.

Then, she was shocked to see her Uncle Anthony's long hair shortened. She asked,"What happened to you hair? Why did you have it shortened!"

"It was time for a change!" Rio's Uncle Anthony smirked.

"Don't go Bill Gates on me! You are the major of the family, Uncle Anthony!" she scolded.

He lowed his head in a teasing way. "My niece is followin' in me foot steps, Lass!" he saw the book that Rio was still holding. "You are reading the Hobbit?'

She held up the book. "Aye! I'm reading! Oh, I nearly forgot to ask you about the laser‑light show! When and where is going to be held at?"

"In Tokyo Field from nine until midnight. A week from this Monday and it's free!"

"Mhh! That gives me an idea!" Rio uttered deeply in though.

"Rio? What's gotten into your mind?" Uncle Anthony smiled slyly.

"Nothin' yet. I'll met it at the crossroad! Rio said, tapping the left side of her head.

The next day, things were spinning from good to bad like two snakes who were trying to swallow each other tails. Yaten's health suddenly shifted. Terri became concerned. He was in Yaten's room. He checked and rechecked Yaten's right lung every hour. He didn't want to tell Yaten anything at the time. When Yaten asked,"Doctor Simms, what are you doing?"

Terri said in a half hidden statement,"It's standard procedure."

Then, he had enough. Terri came in after the one o'clock treatment. Yaten was half sick with his coughing. Terri told Yaten to lay still. He wanted to check his right lung in another way. "Tell me if it hurts?" he asked Yaten.

"What are you going to do?" Yaten asked.

"You'll find out!" Terri said placing two fingers on Yaten's chest. Then, he placed the left hand, palm down. He tapped gently. Then, he move his hand down a little. At first, Yaten wanted to wriggle out Terri's way. It tickled. Then, Terri hit a sore spot.

"Ow!" Yaten whispered. He gritted his teeth from the pain.

"Mmm? Near the main bronchial!" Terri uttered in his doctor's tone.

"What, doc?" Yaten asked, a little scared.

"Nothing, Yaten. Go to sleep!" Terri said soothly.

The left lung was clear. The right lung was still filled, maybe even blocked. An operation was out of the question. Yaten's lungs were still weak and cutting them open would put in at a higher risk of infection. Terri wasn't going to chance it. There had to be other way.

When Terri left the insolation ward, he needed time to think. Terri was a healer and had to come up with a cure somehow. He left the hospital for an hour. He told the charge nurse on he ward if there were any changes to page him STAT.

Terri went for a walk. He saw the everyday people were walking. Busses, cars and trucks were zipping along the streets. Terri kept at his pace until he saw a group of girls crossing the street. In the middle of the group was Rio. She stood out of he crowd with her Irish accent. Terri watched as the girls reached the sidewalk. They were coming up the street, towards him. They were talking about the park. "It was nice of you to help Serena with Chibi‑chibi!" Ami said politely.

"I forgot about little ones being full of energy!" Rio sighed.

"She's like everyday!" Serena huffed, holding onto Chibi‑chibi's hand.

The girls noticed that they were coming towards the hospital. Lita asked in a puzzled tone,"Can I ask a question?"

The girls said in unison,"Yea!"

"Why are were walking to the hospital?"

"I don't know why?" Rio asked, glancing at the building. "Mina, how do you feel!"

"Happy," Mina smiled shyly. "Happy that Yaten is better?"

Terri called out to get Rio's attention. "Rio. . .Rio, is that you?"

Rio was surprised to hear her name being yelled out,"Hmm?"

"Someone is calling name, Rio," Reenie said, looking up at her.

It took Rio a minute for her to see Terri. "I know that bloke," she said. "It must be Terri!"

She saw him standing near a stop sign. Whey the girls came up to him, Rio told them to stop! Terri wasn't expecting to be introduced to a whole group of girls he never met. Rio said,"Hi,

Terri. Out for a walk! I thought you'd be working!"

"I need time to think!" Terri breathing, still thinking of Yaten's condition.

"A real mind blower!"

"You could say," he muttered softly.

Serena, Ami and Mina instantly recognized Terri. Ami asked out of curiosity,"Are you Doctor Simms?"

"Yes, I'm working on Mister Yaten Kou's case," Terri nodded.

"Then how do you know Rio?" Mina asked. The girls seemed to be anxious. Was Rio keeping a secret? They looked at Rio, then they stared at Terri.

Rio shrugged,"I've know Terri for a long time. In fact, we went to the same school. When

I wasn't on the road!"

Terri decided to turn the tables on Rio. He asked rather coyly,"Then, Rio how do know those girls."

He folded his arms and stared at Rio with a simpering look in his eyes.

"It's another story! Another time. In other words, I have known these girls from my trips to Tokyo with my family!" Rio smirked with a cooky look in her eyes.

Chibi‑chibi placed a finger up to her lips. She was looking up at Terri now. She said,"Chibi‑chibi!"

The little girl's statement seemed to break the ice! They all laughed at it. Serena smiled,"I thinks Chibi‑chibi wants something!"

"An introduction?" Rio questioned her.

"Chibi‑chibi!" the little repeated.

Rio folded a finger underneath her chin and spoke,"Let's see. You've must have already met Serena with the pigtails, Ami the mind bender and Mina with the red bow! This is Rei with the long raven hair!"

Rio pointed out Rei. Rei said,"Hi!"

"This pink haired rabbit is Reenie! I call her Pinkie!"

Reenie giggled.

"This tall one, dressed in green is Lita!"

Lita said as she nodded."Glad to meet ya!"

"And this one with purple eyes is Hotura!"

Hotura blinked shyly,"Hi!"

"And this little Munchkin is Chibi‑chibi!"

Chibi‑chibi giggled,"Chibi, Terri!"

Terri wanted to join in by say with a smirk,"I'm Doctor Terri Simms!"

"I know that," Rio sighed, rolling her eyes. She hatted to be ribbed by Terri.

Mina asked, bending her head a little forward,"How's Yaten?"

"He's stable," Terri said, nodding his head.

Mina didn't know what Terri was talking about,"What's does that mean?"

Rio knew fully what Terri was talking about. She smiled devilishly,"He's fine! I do have to draw a picture?"

"I just wanted to know!" Mina blushed a tiny bit.

Terri came up with an idea. He had read about a procedure done on other patients. Terri glanced at his watch. He noticed the time. His mind clicked for a second. The procedure might work on Yaten. He watched the girls as they talked about things. He came to a solution. He didn't want to tell the girls anything. The idea would bring Mina to tears. He remembered how Mina felt about Yaten. He told the girls that he had to get back to the hospital. He asked Serena,"Serena,

do you know Seiya and Taiki Kou? I have see you with them before!"

"Yea," she nodded. "Do you want them at the hospital?"

"Call them up and have them meet me at Waiting Room Three in twenty minutes!" Terri said as he turned to head for there hospital.

The girls met up with Seiya and Taiki at Waiting Room Three. Rei, Mina and Ami were sitting side by side on the sofa. Terri and Taiki were sitting next to each other on chairs near the door. Then, Rio, Reenie and Hotura were leaning against the coffee table. Finally, Seiya and Serena with Chibi‑chibi on the floor. Chibi‑chibi had an opened story book on her lap. She

would point out picturers to Seiya and Serena. They told her what the pictures were about.

Terri held in his hands another blue folder, opened. The glanced at his notes before speaking. As he closed it, Terri said,"Seiya. Taiki."

The two Star‑Lights looked at him.

"Yaten's health had improved greatly. But, there is a problem."

The word problem stuck a cord. It made everyone in the room stare at Terri. Taiki inquired about his little brother's health, by asking,"What's the problem?"

"Yaten's left lung is clear, but the right lung isn't. The fluid buildup had not moved yet! I am not sure about what is taking the break up. It could be the medicine isn't working fast enough or heat Yaten's body is still weak from the strain."

Terri glanced down at the folder. He found the words begin to stick in his throat! He breathed,"What I'm about to say is difficult."

The word difficult buzzed around the room. Terri placed his hands on the folder. He said,"There was a technique that was started during the American Civil war. It was used on horses at first. Years later, the procedure was used on humans. It's very simple procedure. A draining syringe is used on the patient. A large needle is attached to the syringe. The procedure is extremely painful. After the procedure, a painkiller is given."

Seiya and Taiki felt pain for their little brother. Seiya glanced sadly at Terri. Taiki asked,"Why does it have to be done?"

"Yaten's right lung isn't healing fast enough. If this procedure isn't used, Yaten could risk

the possibility of damage to his lung. Then there's the risk of the fluid backing into his heart and

causing heart failure or enlarging his heart. I have checked his EKG. His heart is a little weak to

begin with. I don't want to take any chances," Terri said softly.

The thought troubled Seiya. He asked, trying to console himself,"What's a draining syringe?"

"It's a slightly larger‑than‑normal syringe. The procedure is that a draining needle is introduced between the space the third and fourth rib. Then, the syringe is used to draw out the fluid. I know it's very painful, but it has to be done."

"Does he know?" Taiki asked.

"Yes, I explained it to him before I spoke to you," Terri said.

Seiya and Taiki prayed for their little brother. He had been through enough. This was one more step in Yaten's cure. Terri looked at his watch. He didn't want to waste any more time. Yaten was losing valuable time.

Serena had her mind on something else. Yaten was going under an extremely painful procedure. She was thinking of the daily visits that Seiya and Taiki were doing to cheer up Yaten. She knew that Mina hounded the two brothers at school. She though of asking if would be too much of an imposition if they would expand the daily visits to friends. She turned face to Terri

and asked, "Would it be too much to ask if we could visit Yaten too, even if he's a little better?"

Terri thought for a minute. Yaten was off the critical list on the insolation ward. His blood/T‑cell count was low. He was responding well to the treatments. Why not? Terri agreed, "Daily visits will be allowed. Only ten minutes, please. There is still a factor of Yaten's strength coming back slowly. It would be a change for him."

Rei and Lita thought that could wait for another day to see Yaten. They could watch Reenie, Hotura and Chibi‑chibi, while the others would visit Yaten. Lita spoke up,"Why don't me and Rei watch Reenie, Chibi‑chibi and Hotura when you guys go up to visit Yaten!"

Rei nodded her agreement. Terri said,"Seiya and Taiki need to stop at the nurse's station

first. Then, the girls can wait here."

"How long is this going to take?" Seiya queried Terri.

"Just five minutes."

Serena and Seiya exchanged glances. "Don't worry! I'll be back in a few." Seiya smiled. Then he patted Chibi‑chibi on the head.

At the nurse's station. Terri handed Seiya a copy of a Restraining Order. "What's this?" Seiya asked, puzzled at the paper.

"I didn't want to alarm the girls when we were discussing Yaten's status. This is a copy of a standard Restraining Order. Like I stated, the procedure is extremely painful. In order for to work at all, Yaten has to be strapped down. He did sign a copy of the same order in full understand. Since you and Taiki are the next living kin that he has you two have sign it too. You are under full acknowledgment that he under my care during the procedure. This will

cover any liabilities of malpractice if something could go wrong." Terri said gravely.

Seiya's and Taiki's hearts sank but Yaten need help. They didn't him to suffer any longer. Seiya looked it over carefully, the language scared him. Then he handed it to Taiki. Taiki had the same reaction when he read it also. Seiya's mind was spinning as he questioned Terri,"Why does Yaten has to be strapped down?"

Terri had already chosen his words very carefully. He said in his doctor's voice,"To keep him still. He starts to move, the needle could damage his lung. Then the possibly of the needle breaking off and lodging inside the lung. If that happens, an operation is order. We can't risk it. Yaten's health is too critical for him to be operated on. Now. . .you two have read the order. Seiya, you are the oldest. I want you to sign it first."

Terri handed Seiya a pen. Seiya walked over a corner of the station to sign his name to the order. He felt a terrible burning in his chest. What was going to happen to Yaten? Was he a Baka? Or was he searching for way out of his misery?

As Serena, Seiya, Taiki, Ami, Mina and Rio were riding up in the elevator, they asked Rio to come with them at the last minute. At first Rio told them that she wouldn't go with them. But she quietly changed her mind., Rio made a promised to her great‑grandmother that she would visit the sick when needed. "I really loathe hospitals," Rio confessed to Serena.

Serena was surprised to hear Rio say such a thing. She asked,"If you don't like hospital then why are you friends with Terri?"

Seiya and Taiki came into the room to find Yaten propped up with large pillows in a sitting position. He was listening to classical music playing softly on a small radio. Yaten was starting to get his colour back. Seiya sat on the foot of the bed, while Taiki stood behind Seiya. Yaten still breathed with the use if the oxygen mask. He seemed to brighten up at the sight of his two brothers. He whispered hoarsely,"Hi!"

"How are you?" Seiya asked.

"Better. Doctor Simms is a great guy!" Yaten grinned.

"Yea, great guy," Seiya uttered, coldly.

"Uh?" Yaten asked, puzzled.

"Oh, nothing. Do you want to have a surprise?" Seiya tired to put a brave face on for the very near future. He and Taiki both dreaded signing the Restraining Order. Yaten had been through enough. His two brothers wanted him to have the very best of care. Seiya felt a sour taste at back of his mouth.

Taiki asked,"Did you get to talk to Doctor Simms yet?"

Seiya turned to glace at him and hissed,"Baka!"

"I just wanted to know!" Taiki snapped in self‑defense.

Yaten was growing curious, what were his two brothers up to? He demanded quietly,"What you are guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Seiya breathed as his mood changed.

"Mmm What's this all about?" Yaten eyes were catty.

As Seiya tried to grope for an answer, Taiki saved him by asking,"Two things; one did Doctor Simms explained to you what he is going to do to you?"

Yaten was still thinking about what he was getting himself into when his two brothers came into the room. "Yea," he sniffed bitterly. "I can live with the pain. There is no way of us living without our Princess Kakyuu. That's real pain. The pain I'm about to go through is only for a short time."

Seiya and Taiki were both taken aback with Yaten's statement. They believed that Yaten was softening. His heart was changing.

Yaten smiled sadly,"What's the second thing?"

"Should we tell him?" Seiya asked, thinking to change the mood. He was now teasing his little brother.

"What. . .tell me?" Yaten was starting to get anxious.

Taiki got into the teasing,"Maybe not!"

Now Yaten was frustrated. He chided,"What?"

"The surprise is Mina!" Seiya giggled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Mina here! I thought that. . ." Yaten was now excited at the thought.

"Doctor Simms told us that you are out of any real danger! He is allowing Mina to come for short visits on a daily basis!"

"Is she here. . .I mean on the ward!" Yaten asked in interest.

"Yea! Let me get her!" Taiki said as he started for the door.

"I hope that she doesn't get scared off by my appearance!" Yaten looked at his IV.

Seiya reassured his little brother gently,"Don't worry! She'll understand."

The girls were called in. They waited in the hall outside the isolation ward. They quickly changed into the hooded scrubs for the ward. In the changing room Serena and Mina asked Ami if she had any hair pins. She told them no. Rio who liked a change of hair style always carried a fresh pack hairpins. She said,"I've got a fresh pack in me fanny‑pack."

She zipped opened her fanny‑pack to fish out a card of hairpins give to Mina. Rio and Ami fixed Serena's and Mina's hair in thick braids. Then, tucked them inside the hooded caps. Ami asked finishing up Mina's hair, asked,"What about you, Rio!"

"I've got a ponytail holder. I'm wearing it on my wrist!" Rio said, as she zipped up her fanny‑pack. She pulled her holder off her wrist. Then, she looped her hair through until it was a very tight bun. Then, she asked Mina for four hairpins to keep the ends from falling out.

Seiya and Yaten were talking about their Princess. There was a knock on the door. Seiya got up from the bed. He walked over to answer the door. He opened it. Taiki and the girls stood outside of the room. Taiki came into the room and quietly walked over to Yaten's bed. He told the girls to wait for a minute. He wanted the girls to come in slowly. He didn't want to get Yaten

wore out from all the excitement. First one in was Serena. "Look what I've got here!" Seiya chuckled softly, as the two came in.

At first Yaten thought it was Mina, but when Serena said,"Hi, Yaten."

It threw him off guard. Serena bit the inside if her lip. The shock of seeing Yaten in his condition made her uneasy. "It's me, Serena," she murmured gently.

"Hi, Serena. How's Luna?" Yaten asked.

"She is worried. She hopes to see you when you get out, soon!"

"I miss her," Yaten spoke, his mind drifted to a place where he and Luna spent some time

together in his fuzzy past.

The second one to show up was Ami. Being a daughter of a doctor, Ami wasn't shocked by Yaten's appearance. She felt sad for Yaten. Why him? He was the weakest of the Sailor Star‑lights. Would this experience make him grow weaker or stronger? She asked,"How are they

treating you?"

"I don't like the treatments. I feel like my lungs are tearing apart. Outside of that, everything is O.K." he uttered.

"Does the pain last?"

"Only for about an hour! What I really hate is the coughing! Doctor Simms told me I have

to do it to clear out my lungs. After I coughed. . .I felt sick to my stomach. It's the medicine. . .the stuff very strong!"

The third one was Rio. Serena did the introduction. She told Yaten how the Inners met at Rio school and Rei's temple. Then, how the Outers met her at summer camp. Then, Rio,"When me, Serena, Mina, Ami and Lita were in a tight situation with the Nega‑verse. Luna found out that I was a Sailor Senshi or a near one. It wasn't until after the battle that I was chosen by

Queen Serenity herself. At first I didn't want to become a Sailor Senshi, but I grew into the role."

Yaten never knew that Queen Serenity had hand‑picked a new Sailor Senshi. He asked,"Who are you then?"

"I am the Mystic Sailor. I'm Sailor Acardia!" Rio sounded like a dedicate song.

"Wow!" gasped Yaten. "Then why did you come here, to Tokyo?"

"I'm here with my Uncle! I'll show you my item Henshin when you are strong and off this floor."

Then, the last was Mina. She was numb to see Yaten in his condition. She wanted to hold so badly it hurt. She couldn't do it now. She was afraid of getting in the way of the tubes and wires that were keeping Yaten alive. "Hi, Mina," he whispered, his eyes were shining.

"Hi, Yaten? I missed you!" she uttered softly.

"Missed you too."

Serena nudged Seiya. He glanced at her. She whispered,"Why don't we leave these two alone?"

Seiya was thinking the same thing. "Yea," he whispered back.

Rio over heard Serena and Seiya whispering. She asked gently to Taiki and Ami,"Taiki. . .Ami wanna go?"

Ami agreed. While Taiki nodded his head yes. The others quietly left Mina and Yaten

alone. "Mina, you want to sit. There is a chair some where around here," Yaten asked.

Mina glanced around and found a chair near the wall which was across from Yaten's bed. She picked it and carried it over to the right side of the bed. She didn't say a word as the chair was placed on the floor. She sat so near that Yaten could see Mina's tear stained eyes. Mina reached through the side‑railings with a hand. "Oh, Yaten," Mina gasped, holding back a sob. "What happened?"

"I don't remember. The last thing I could remember was blacking out as I tried to walk. To where, I have no memory of," he said.

Mina held tenderly Yaten's hand,"The doctors told Seiya and Taiki, you really got strep bad."

"Yea, I push myself to hard. Maybe someone is telling me to slow down!"

"You are getting better. I can see it!"

"If and when I get out would, you like to go out for a ride? We haven't done anything alone. It's always as a group! A massive date, y'know. . .Seiya with Serena. Ami with Taiki. Me with you! I just want to something different!"

"Sounds good!" Mina smiled underneath her own mask of grief.

Then Terri came in with Seiya, Taiki, Nurse Mai and two orderlies. Taiki said quietly,"Mina, it's time to go!"

She turned to see the dark expression in Seiya's and Taiki's eyes. It frightened her a little. What was going on? Mai was carrying a tray. The two orderlies had something in their hands. Neither Yaten nor Mina could make out what they were carrying in their hands. She

asked,"What's going on. Time to leave?"

"Yea," Seiya nodded.

She slipped her hand from Yaten's grasp. Yaten's fingers brushed Mina's fingers. It was his way of saying goodbye. She gazed down in quiet beauty, as she stood up to leave. Yaten saw how special Mina was. Not the giggling school girl, but a woman was standing there right now. She walked away from his bed. "I'll see you!" Mina said.

"See you, too," he sighed, letting a wash of emotions overflow in his heart. Then she was gone. Yaten didn't want her to leave, but the time had come. Yaten needed to be strong. Seiya and Taiki wanted to spend at least two more minutes with their little brother. Seiya asked Terri if he and Taiki could say their goodbyes in private. Terri said in his doctor's tone,"Please! Make it as

short as possible!"

The girls waited for Seiya and Taiki outside Yaten's room, while the medical staff waited on the other side of the room. They hoped that Yaten wouldn't take long. Seiya said as he stood next to Yaten's bed,"Taiki and I have to leave too."

Taiki stood behind Seiya. He uttered dryly,"I'm sorry, Yaten!"

In a half glad, half sad glance in Yaten's eyes. He whispered,"Don't be. We have to stick together to get through this one, in order to find our princess!"

A lump of fear was sticking in Yaten's throat now. He tried to sound brave as he spoke,"I'm ready, Doctor Simms."

Seiya reached over to squeeze Yaten's hand. "Bye!" Seiya gasped.

Terri and Nurse Mai walked over to the bed. Seiya stepped away from the bed. She wordlessly closed the drapes which surrounded the bed. Taiki stood in the door way. He gave Seiya a aren't you coming look, then, he opened the door to step out of the room.

Terri told Yaten to relax for a couple of minutes as he and Nurse Mai took his vitals. Seiya's mind went blank. He tried to block out some of the words. He turned away just as Terri was listening to Yaten's heart rate. Nurse Mai questioned to Terri,"Is the heart rate normal?"

"Yes. How's his blood pressure?"

"Blood pressure is one‑twenty over eighty."

Then, Seiya slowly inched towards the door.

The head of the bed was lowered to the flat position. Nurse Mai told Yaten to sit up for a minute. She untied his gown and helped him get his right arm out of the sleeve. Then she told him to lay back down again. She folded the gown to expose the right side of his chest. He could smell the antiseptic as she began to rub down his chest. He laughed,"Stop it tickles!"

She shifted her head to one side as she inquired gently,"Are you?"

"Yea, a little."

Yaten was distracted to not see the one of the orderlies unfold the straps at the foot of the bed. Seiya watched as the straps went across the bed and over Yaten's feet. He turned to leave the room. He couldn't feel anything. The powerful numbness wouldn't go away. It was hard for him to walk out into the hallway.

Terri was focused on his job. He tried to make Yaten feel calm but saying,"If you don't stop laughing. Nurse Mai can't finish her job of preparing you!"

Then the other orderly reached over to take Yaten's left wrist. He felt the wrist band encasing his small wrist. Nurse Mai gently removed one of the pillows. Terri walked over to the small table that the tray sat on. He brought out the draining syringe, a large needle with a small rubber hose attached to end the of the needle. Terri quickly fitted the hose to the end of the syringe.

Terri came over with the syringe in his hands. A wave of panic hit Yaten. His breathing quickened a little. Then he swallowed hard. He knew now that he was alone. His older brothers had left him in the lurch. He was a rat trapped in a corner and there was no way out. Nurse Mai quickly grabbed Yaten's right wrist and placed the last restraint around it. He started to plead in a whisper,"Seiya. Where's Seiya. Taiki? I want to see Taiki."

"Please calm down," Terri conveyed in his calm manner.

"No one will hurt you!" Nurse Mai reassured Yaten.

"No!" Yaten choked. "Seiya."

Yaten's heart started to beat fast. Terri was alarmed at Yaten's reaction. Yaten was so sure of himself, at peace. Now he was a little boy, hoping for some other means of a cure. Yaten didn't see Terri's hand resting on his chest. Terri's fingers brushed against it as Terri began to count off mentality the spaces between the ribs. While the other hand held the syringe.

The door was closed. Seiya, Serena and Rio were standing in the hallway. While Taiki, Ami and Mina were walking down the hall. Seiya could hear his little bother crying out,"Seiya!"

Serena and Seiya turned to face the window. She held out her right hand. He took it quietly. He stared out the window. "I wish he wasn't sick. I want to believe in my heart. . .this a just a bad dream. I was beginning to wake up," Seiya whispered.

Yaten started to move. He was strapped down so tightly that he began struggle. Terri placed his right hand on Yaten's chest. Terri spoke in composure but, firm manner,"Now Yaten. If you move this is going to hurt even more. I want you to take a deep breath."

Yaten knew he was bribed into the situation. He didn't like to be bribed or be put on the spot. He needed to be healed. Yaten felt a pang of greed for a second. Then, he saw in a flash Princess Kakyuu, crying. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. "If this is the way out," he thought. "Then, so be it!"

Yaten thought as he took a long breath slowly. "For the princess!"

Then, he let out ear piercing scream as the needle broke the skin. Seiya's head snapped towards Yaten's room. Taiki, Ami and Mina stopped dead in the hallway. Mina felt like fainting. Taiki closed his eyes in fear. While Ami's heart stopped.

"How Doctor Simms can be so barbaric!" Seiya hissed. His hands gripped at the walking railing. Serena never saw this side of Seiya before. The hallway was now filled with Yaten's cries for help.

Terri said to Mai in clipped tone,"This is normal! Just keep an eye on the heart monitor!"

His one hand held the needle in place. With the other, Terri slowly released the plunger of the syringe. It began to fill up with a yellowish fluid. Yaten shuddered a little. He sniffed, choking back a sob,"It hurts!"

"Just a few minutes more! Yaten. . .it will be over soon!" Terri uttered in a caring tone.

Rio slapped Seiya on the back. He turned to face Rio. He snarled, his eyes blazing with hate,"What in the. . ."

Rio's eyes were now burning. But, this fire was anger. She knew how deeply Seiya and Taiki cared for Yaten. At the same time, Terri was one of her best friends. He saved her life. She knew deep down he was going to save Yaten's life. She hissed silently,"Seiya! Terri is the best. He will save Yaten. I know that for a fact. He kept me from dying. . .a long time ago!"

"He's sick!"

Rio grabbed Seiya by the shoulders. She forced him down so they could be at eye level. "Just let him do his work. Yaten will be strong again! I swear as Sailor Acardia! My word is bond!"

Yaten heaved a sigh of relief as Terri removed the needle. He pushed his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes for a second. He could feel Nurse Mai's gentle touch as she placed a bandage over the needle wound. Then, he felt the wrist restraints be removed by Nurse Mai and an orderly. Then, he felt the restraints which held down his feet being removed. Finally, Nurse Mai silently replacing Yaten's right arm back into the sleeve. Terri had a smaller syringe filled with a pain killer. It was being injected into Yaten's IV. A couple of minutes passed. Yaten could feel a warm sensation spreading in his veins. It was the delicious feeling of sleep. He tried to fight it off. He dazedly watched as Terri and the two orderlies left his room. He wanted to tell Nurse Mai about something. "Her eyes," he thought. "They look like Princess Kakyuu's!"

He yawned as she straightened out his covers. Then, she lifted up his head to tuck in the second pillow that was removed before the procedure. His eyes were growing heavy. He murmured,"Mai."

She stood near Yaten's right side of the bed. She whispered tenderly,"Hush, Yaten. You can tell me when you wake up!"

Then she brushed the hair from his eyes.

Terri saw Seiya and Rio staring at each other in disgust. Seiya and Terri didn't exchange any words as he, Serena, Taiki, Mina and Ami left the hall. He glared at Rio for a minute. She folded her arms. Rio returned his gaze with a cold, icy cast. Mina was now crying hard. Taiki had gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Rio and Terri were left standing in the hallway. There was a bitter silence as the rest of the group went to the changing rooms.

That night felt like the devil took over Tokyo. Seiya went to Tokyo Stadium after he

dropped off Serena at her house. He stared to run. He was letting out his anger by running around the track. He ran to the point were his body ached. There were tears flowing down his face. These were the tears of his pain and helplessness.

While Seiya was running, Taiki had escorted Ami home. She could feel his agony towards the barbaric way Terri was healing Yaten. The two brought Mina home. Her mother asked was why she crying. Taiki told her in not much detail. Ami squeezed Taiki's hands and told him,"Yaten will learn from this experience."

He felt a coldness hit him as the words began to sink in. He muttered, turning his face away from Ami's,"What?"

Ami smiled tenderly,"To be very brave. I know that everything appears to be in the dark for now. But, he have the lights of truth and courage from his two older brothers to guide him."

Then, she cupped his face with both hands. Ami stood up on tip‑toe and gave a quick peck on the cheek. "Ja ne, Taiki‑san!" she whispered in his ear.

He raised a hand up to his cheek. He savored the kiss. Taiki felt Ami move away. "Ja ne, Ami‑san!" he returned her quiet remark.

Taiki entered the darkened Three Lights flat. He shut and locked the door. Slowly, Taiki went to the sofa in the living room. He sat down in the middle. Glancing down, Taiki noticed an opened magazine on the coffee table. A picture of him, Seiya and Yaten smiling up at him. How ironic to see his little brother smiling at him at this time. His ears still rang slightly from the cries of help that Yaten was letting out. Out of Taiki's own anger, he picked up the magazine. He threw

across the room.

He winced out his own frustration. He was the smart one. The brains of the group. Taiki, himself knew all the answers. Did he.

Taiki opened his eyes. Allowing a few dry sobs to escape, Taiki began to cry. He felt weary as the tears flowed. Placing both of hands up towards his face, Taiki buried his face in his hands. The release of the pain had a calming effect on Taiki. He fell on his side and landed on to the pillows of the sofa. He felt like a child who was punished for something that he didn't do.

He cleaned the remain of the tears from his face. He breathed noisily. Then he sniffed and sighed. The knot of pain was gone. He closed his eyes to let sleep take over his soul and body.

The next morning, Rio dropped in at Rei's temple. Rei's grandpa came up to Rio. He looked her over with a happy grin on his face. Then, he asked,"Nice young lady! Looking for any charms?"

Rio felt a little out of place as she said,"No. I'm looking for granddaughter, Rei!"

Rei stepped out of the shrine, dressed in her prayer kimono. She saw her grandpa and Rio talking. She didn't want her grandpa boring Rio to death in a perchance of a charm. She huffed loudly,"Grandpa, I've stop from keeping my friends buying charms off of you!"

"Oh, Rei," the old man giggled, nervously. "I didn't know you where there!"

Her look of being upset with him caused him to start walking backward. Rio snorted, pointing a thumb at Rei's grandpa,"Don't worry, Rei! I came over to see you!"

"Me," Rei asking, her mood changing to one of interest. "It's private, uh?"

"Yep. Let's go inside and talk," Rio shivered a little.

In the prayer room, Rei and Rio were sitting on a bench. Rio told Rei what had happen Yaten at the hospital. Rei winced at the pain that Yaten had. . .had to go through. Them, she said about Seiya,"I never saw an expression like that on anyone's face, before. It was rage!"

"You should never cross him when it comes to the love of his brother. They are very close. He can have a short fuse when he's provoked."

"I hope he's short in his tempter and forgives easily!" Rio sighed. Her eyes were closed to block out the string of Seiya's wrath. "I never wanted to hurt his feelings!"

"I have a feeling he will! Let's put it out of our mind!" Rei took Rio's hands into hers and gave them a light squeeze. Rei was at her most understanding of Rio's hurt feelings towards Seiya.

"I hope. I'm not on his hit parade!" Rio took Rei's reaction as a sign of being forgiven.

Time passing, it never stands still. Yaten's health improved with bounds of renewed hope. The day was coming close that he was going to be released. News spread about Yaten thought out greater Tokyo. A large group of Yaten followers had filled the front lawn at Tokyo General.

Seiya and Taiki decided to do the smart thing and go out the back entrance. They didn't want to take any risks of being spotted by a fan.

Rio's and Seiya's bad start was quickly eased into the dark paths of their memories. They became fast friends, to the joy of the rest of the Sailor Senshi. There was feeling of excitement. Yaten was removed three days after the horrific treatment from the insolation ward to a private room. They room was quiet and gave Yaten time to think. Lita had dropped in for a visit. She was carrying a small bunch of pale yellow roses. Yaten was siting up in bed, reading a book of poems. It was called Poems of the stars. He heard Lita saying,"Hi, Yaten!"

He looked up is see to her standing with the roses in her right hand. He said,"Hi, Lita!"

Then he closed the book and laid it next to him.

"I brought this bunch of roses to cheer you up!" Lita smiled. Then, she noticed that Yaten still was using the oxygen mask.

"Arigato nanji, Lita‑san," he said shyly. "I ask a nurse for a vase!"

Lita placed the roses on the stand which stood near Yaten's bed. Then, she walked over to the foot of the bed. She gently sat on the edge. She noticed that Yaten wasn't attached to an IV. Lita said,"Tomorrow is the big day!"

"Yea! I was glad when they took me off the IV!" he sighed.

"When was that?"

"Three days ago. I was afraid it would leave a big scar. But, it's a very small one. Do you want look at it?" Yaten asked in a childish manner.

"Oh, no!" Lita said, turning a little green in the face. Then, she quickly switched gears. "When are they going to take you off the oxygen?"

Doctor Simms told me another week. He wants to wean me off it slowly!"

"Are you going home or are you going to rent a place. There is a mob of girls waiting outside on the lawn! You're never going to get any rest! You're going to need protection!"

"Yea," he chuckled softly. "I have talked it over with Seiya and Taiki."

"What do you guys want?"

"Doctor Simms wants a place that is close to the hospital. Yet I want a in place. . .it's quiet!"

"Does Taiki and Seiya agree?"

Yaten nodded his head yes. Rio walked into the room with Michiru and Haruka. Rio was carrying a copy of 'On the road' by Jack Kerouac. They walked over to Yaten's bed. All three

girls saw Lita standing next Yaten's bed. Michiru said as she tapped Lita on the shoulder,"Hi!"

Now Michiru and Haruka stood at the foot of Yaten's bed. While Rio stood on the left side of Yaten's bed. Huruka turned to say to Lita,"Stopping in for a visit!"

Michiru asked,"Did you just come in?"

"Yea," she said. "Mina couldn't make it."

"Why?" Haruka asked.

"Mina is trying out for the school's volleyball try‑outs for the senior team."

"I hope she makes it," Yaten cocked his head to one side. He had been thinking of how caring Mina was through his treatments.

Rio said,"Hey Yaten! Here's my copy of 'On the Road' by Jack Kerouac."

"Oh," Yaten asked.

She handed him the book. "I'm letting you borrow it! Hi, Lita."

"Is this stuff any good?" Yaten asked Rio.

"Yea, he's one of my favs!" Rio said.

Yaten asked out of curiosity about Huruka and Michiru stopping in for a visit,"Why are you two here?"

"To see how you are. We've couldn't stop in more often because of the café," Huruka said, tilting her head to one side.

"That's O.K." he shrugged. "The Inners made up for it with their visits!"

Seiya, Taiki and Terri came in the room. Rio, Lita, Michiru and Huruka glanced over their shoulders to see the three men entering the room. They quickly exchanged greeting and glances. Terri had the final paper work that needed to be signed for Yaten's release. He said with a tiny smirk,"Yaten, before you leave tomorrow there are the legal papers that you have to sign. I want to you sign them today. So, you can find a place to stay in for the rest of your recover."

"I can't want to leave!" Yaten sighed.

Taiki snorted, teasing his little brother,"You have to wait twenty four hours!"

Feeling the sting of his middle brother's remark, Yaten snapped lightly,"Baka!" Then, his green eyes were narrowed into slits.

Seiya thought,"I'm happy to see Yaten back to himself again!"

Terri was concerned about where Yaten was going to stay. Terri walked over to the left side of Yaten bed. He asked,"Have you found a place, yet?"

"No. Not yet!" Yaten sighed.

When Rio heard this, she felt sorry for Yaten. He needed a quiet place to stay for a full recovery. Her mind instantly thought of her uncle's manor. He would be gone for most of the day.

She would love to also have the rest of the Senshi come over and stay as well. Yaten needed all the love and support of the people who were the closest to him in his hours of recovery. She would be alone with her Aunt Iva in that big estate. She came up with the idea of inviting all the Sailor Senshi over to her Uncle Anthony estate. She going to ask her Uncle at four when he came home from work. When she was finished with her visit, Rio excused herself and left the room. She waited in the hall. She hope to catch both Taiki and Seiya when they left for home.

Seiya and Taiki saw Rio standing in the hall near Yaten's room. Rio said as she approached them,"I heard that you've got a problem!"

"Yea, looking for a place stay!" Seiya said, shrugging his shoulder.

"We still can't find one single place!" Taiki pouting, shaking his head.

Rio spoke in a mollify tone, looking at a pair of blue‑black eyes and a pair bluish‑purple eyes,"Let me talk to my Uncle. He's got this huge place. He's gone for most of the day. I'm busy with the horses and other animals. So, basically Yaten could have quiet place to rest. I'm having supper with him at five. I'll call you guys at six, if you want to do move in. Yaten had been

through a nightmare. You and Taiki are also welcomed to stay for moral support."

"At this point, we are grasping at straws!" Seiya venting out a little frustration out. His mind was starting to turn over the idea.

"We'll take if. . .Yaten doesn't mind!" Taiki said, looking at his older brother. He was thinking on the same lines.

"Let's go back in and talk it over him now!" Seiya said, started for the door.

"Let me have your phone number!" Rio asking. "I'm going to see Mina to tell the good news!"

The words that Rio spoke struck both Seiya and Taiki as odd. They smiled at her. She was jumping the gun a little too fast. Seiya reached out to tap softly Rio on the lips,"Aren't you counting you chickens before they hatched."

"Yea, Yaten's still a little hard headed. But, if need to we'll twist his arm a little to persuaded him!" Taiki added. "Here." He pulled out a piece of paper and pen from his school jacket. He began to write the Three lights home phone number!"

At Rio's Uncle Anthony's estate, Rio, Aunt Iva and her Uncle Anthony were sitting down to a quick dinner of home made stew. Rio ran the thought of the Three lights staying, through. She didn't want to upset them, by being too forward. Her heart told her to be there for her friends. She looked up from her bowl of stew. She licked her lips, enjoying the sweet carrots taste. Then, she observed her Uncle and Aunt as they ate. Rio gathered her courage before speaking. She

asked, hoping not to sound too pert,"Aunt and Uncle. . .Can I ask a question!"

Her Uncle Anthony putting down his spoon, asked,"What is it, lass?"

Rio diverted her eyes a little. Yet, she heard him asking his wife,"Please pass the bread,

Iva."

She spoke clearly, choosing her words carefully,"Do you know about the J‑pop group named the Three Lights."

"Yes, darling. . .I've heard of them. Do you like them?" he asked, turning his head in her direction.

"Yea, I think they are the best!"

What was she at driving? Both Anthony and Iva were puzzled. She want something. Anthony got to the point of the matter by requesting a straight answer from his niece,"Then, what is thy bidding? You want a CD?"

"No!" Rio said, blushing as she shook her head. "This is rather hard to say."

Iva was thinking that Rio was beating around the bush. She eyed her niece,"What is it?"

"Well, I know them, personally," Rio was starting to say.

She was interrupted by the phone. The butler, James took the call on an outside line. Five minutes had past and he came running into the dinning room. He had some urgent news. Anthony looked up at James to asked,"What's it, James?"

"It is the oil platform. . .a rigging breakdown, sir!" James spoke in an urgent tone.

Anthony mind went to the main source of the problem.

"No, it can be. The seals are broke?"

"Yes, sir!"

"They were suppose to be new seals."

Rio felt a little out of place as she wanted to ask her Uncle Anthony about the Three Lights staying. She heard as Anthony spoke in a hurry, "Let me finish my dinner and pack a two day case!"

She did feel concern for her uncle's job, the oil platform and it's crew. Yet she knew Yaten needed help too. "Uncle?" Rio asked with raised eyebrows.

He spun around to glance at her. He questioned her look,"Yea, love?"

"'bout the Three Lights. . .one of them is still in the hospital. His name is Yaten. He and his two older brothers are in urgent need of a place to stay until Yaten is well and he can go home, I mean back to his flat."

"And you want them to stay here, is that it?" he asked with a hint of a smile crossed his face. Then, he played on her thoughts. "Hmm. It's Awfully big house and it gets pretty lonely being here. . .all by yourself. . .stuck here. . .most of the day!"

Rio gaped,"Yes, sir!"

What he thinking of? Then, Rio thought to herself,"He must be reading my mind!"

He floored her with his answer,"They can stay! Under a set of ground rules. One. . .no wild parties, when I'm gone! Two, no mobs of screaming fans!"

Rio felt like fainting and crying. She said,"They will get a quiet escape for Yaten. I know Terri would like for Yaten to get some rest, without the hassle. And this is a prefect place."

He nodded in agreement. He said,"Fine. . .that's settled. Then, here is a set of chores that you already do. Daily clean out the stalls for both the dragons and horses. but, I want you to do to keep you out of trouble."

"Uncle," Rio squealed, in half excitement. "I'm sure, Aunt Iva would help!"

"Yea, love!" Iva said shared her niece's happiness.

"Another thing. . . you can invite your other friends to stay also!"

"What!" Rio gasped, feeling her heart leave her body for a second. ""How did you know!"

"Rio, lass. . .I read you mind. Remember your mother's side, my sister. . . of the family are

mystics and mind readers." he gazed at her with shaman's eyes. "You are just beginning to grow in your powers. In time, you could be as tricky as me! Your stealth isn't there yet! Just wait, lass!"

After Rio was done with her supper with her uncle and aunt. She went to the study to make a phone call. She remembered the Three lights phone number.

At the Three Lights flat, Seiya and Taiki were in the living, sitting on the floor, watching T.V. The phone rang. Seiya was sitting next to the coffee table that the phone sat on. He reached over to pick it up. He said,"Moshi‑moshi."

Rio asked on the other end,"This is Seiya?"

"Speaking!"

"This is Rio! I've got some good news!"

"Give me a minute!" Seiya said, looking for the T.V. remote.

"O.K.!" Rio said.

Seiya began to shuffle newspapers and magazines about on the coffee table. He found the remote under a copy of the Tokyo times. He handed it to over Taiki. Seiya cupped a hand over the receiver. Taiki was puzzled as he asked,"Who's on the phone?"

"What?" Seiya asked. "Ohh, it's Rio."

"Who?"

"That girl. . .who's a friend of Serena's. You know. . .Rio!"

"Oh," Taiki gave a sign of recognition, as he muted the T.V.

Seiya removed his hand from the receiver, he asked,"Are you still there?"

"Ey, mate. I'm right here," Rio said.

"What is your news?"

"I've got some great news. It will send you guys into orbit!"

Seiya raised an eyebrow,"What?"

"Yaten, you and Taiki can stay with me at my uncle's. I talked it over with my Uncle Anthony and Aunt Iva. They think it's a wonderful idea."

Finding Rio's words a little hard to swallow, Seiya ran a hand over his eyes. He asked,"You're putting us on."

"No, mate! In fact. . .he wants the Inners and the Outers to stay also. He believes in the healing love of people when someone is ill. He wants Yaten to be cured with those who are loyal to him. My uncle comes from a large family," Rio said sincerely.

"When?" Seiya feeling the word leave his lips.

"Is tomorrow the day, Yaten leaves the hospital?"

"Yea," Seiya said, feeling a pang of anxiousness hit him.

"Then, tomorrow it is!" Rio said, firmly. "Call me before he is released. My Aunt Iva,

myself and Terri will set up all of the details."

"Are you sure about this!" Seiya sounded concerned.

Then, he heard an ancient tone in Rio's speech that soothed Seiya's fears,"Let me promise you this. Nothing evil will fall upon you and your brothers or even the rest of the Sailor Senshi. My word is bonded to the Seven Houses of Acardia!"

Shaking his head a little, Seiya said in a stunned voice,"Then, I'll take your word for it!"

Taiki was a little troubled by Seiya's reactions. He whispered,"Are you O.K.?"

"Oh, I've gotta run. I'll tell Serena that you'll be seeing her tomorrow!" Rio chuckled a little.

"What?" Seiya was trying to regain his senses.

"Oh, nothing, mate! It's a surprise!"

Seiya blindly replaced the receiver back on the cradle. He noisily let out a breath. Then, he turned to face Taiki. Taiki leaned forward and asked,"Let me feel your forehead!"

Seiya let his middle brother take his temperature. Taiki was a little relieved as he said,"You're normal!"

Seiya came to his senses. He finally said as he looked at Taiki,"I'm not coming down with something. That girl. Rio. . .Serena's friend. She has got magic or something. I was near lulled to sleep by her voice!"

"Is that bad?" Taiki eyed his older bother. "Or are you falling for another girl?"

"No, I think she's. . .just tried to put my fears to rest! She's got power, Senshi or otherwise."

The next day, Yaten sat on the side of his hospital bed. He was now fully dressed in street clothes. He was putting on his shoes. He seemed to be happy to be leaving the hospital for good. Other the hand, he also sad to leaving Terri and Nurse Mai. Without their constant pushing him to try little bit hard each day. Yaten would have worst off than he first came to the hospital to start with. He was still on the on the oxygen treatments. Terri told Yaten that his lungs were little weak. It would be other two weeks for his lungs to be completely clear. He had to breath through

a portable unit. He wore the until through a backpack. A tube run from the pack to a breathing mask. He grabbed the pack and duffle bag that sat next to him. He carefully slipped on over his shoulders. Then, he checked to see if the straps on the pack were tight. He wanted to see Seiya's, Taiki's and Terri's reaction when he was able to walk out of the room by himself.

Yaten waited in front the nurse's station the daily clatter of the station didn't faze Yaten. He didn't have to wait too long before Seiya, Taiki, Terri and an orderly with a wheel chair came up to the station. The orderly stood in front of Yaten. He asked,"Would you like a lift to the van?"

Yaten shook his head yes.

As the group were taking the elevator to the ground floor, Yaten turned to asked Seiya who stood on his right,"Did you find a place yet?"

Seiya was going to play cool. He wanted to tease the heck of his little brother to the point of no return. "I'm not telling!" Seiya said, acting like a smartalic.

"What?" Yaten sounded a little troubled.

He was ordered by Terri to have complete rest and quiet. Now, his two older brothers were leaving him in another lurch. Taiki joined in by snorting,"It's a secret!"

Yaten was thinking that his two older brothers were up to no good. He was beginning to feel a little bit relieved. But, he still was weary of Seiya's and Taiki's practical jokes. "Oh great!" he rolled his eyes. "I'm becoming weary of surprises and secrets!"

"Don't worry, you'll find this surprise to be very quiet," Seiya reassured Yaten. Then, Seiya placed a hand on Yaten's right shoulder and squeezed gently it.

Taiki told Yaten that they were leaving the back way to void the mobs of girls who were camped out on the front of the hospital. They would leave in unmarked van. Seiya and Taiki promised Rio that there wouldn't be an crowds of girls waiting outside of her Uncle's estate. At the back entrance way of the hospital. A plan white deliver van stood . Terri told Yaten, he would

see him in two days from now. He wanted check up Yaten's progress. Yaten thanked Terri. The back door to the van swung open. The driver of the van walked back to the driver's seat. Seiya walked over to the van, first. He placed a foot on the back‑bumper of the van to step in. He grabbed the door frame of the van. After getting in, he turned to face Terri. He said with a smile,"Arigato gozaimasu, Doctor Simms!"

Then, he bowed.

Taiki was the second one to step inside the van. He turned to said,"You've changed Yaten. He seems to be less impatient."

"Yea," Yaten snorted. He threw his duffle bag inside the van. Then, he got the point of the mystery that kept him in the dark. "What's this surprise?"

"Just wait little bro," Seiya said, holding a hand.

Taiki did the same. Yaten reached up to grab both of his brothers hand. They pulled him up and inside the van. Seiya wrapped with his other hand around his little brother to keep him from falling. Inside the van were two benches. The stood on each side of the walk way. Yaten walked over to one of them. He slowly sat down. Taiki took a seat on the opposite one to face Yaten. Seiya grabbed a rope which hung from the left door frame. The door swung shut. Then, he did the same on the right. He made sure the doors were secure before locking them. Seiya walked over to the bench that Yaten was sitting on. He sat right next to his little brother. He told the driver to start the van. Then, he gave the direction that Rio gave him on how to get her Uncle

Anthony's estate. The nightmare was over for Yaten. Another was soon approaching on the horizon.

At Rio's Uncle Anthony's estate. Rio was doing the last minute cleaning. She dusting off a small flower stand with a hand. She checked the mirror in the middle of the coat rack for spots. It stood in the front entrance way of the foyer. Then, she looked at herself in the middle. She wanted to make a good impression to the Three Lights. She quicky combed out her hair with her hands. She breathed out rapidly,"I hope this works!"

She walked to the front door. She opened it to find a pile of grass clippings on the steps. The gardener was cutting the grass early in the morning. She didn't want front steps to be a mess. She didn't want to spoil anything for Yaten. She squeaked,"Oh, no!"

She went back in for a shoe brush. She found laying on top of the lid of the large, wooden shoe box. The shoe box sat on the middle of the coat rack. She ran back hoping that the Three Lights didn't show up yet. Quickly, Rio brushed off the clippings by getting on hands and knees. A few quick swipes until the brushing was finished. Rio darted back into the foyer. She threw the brush towards the coat rack. It banged against the shoe box. Then, it slid to the back of the box. Rio brushed off any stray blades of grass. Which in any chance of being picked up. Pinching her cheeks to bring out some colour. Rio was ready. A voice spoke. it sounded like it was coming

from the back of the hall. It sounded loudly,"You areas nervous as a cat!"

Rio knew the person who belong to the voice. She was slightly on the edge. She breathed cautiously,"Do I look it, Marie!"

"Relax!"

Rio glanced over her left shoulder. Marie the house cook stood in the hallway behind Rio. Maire was Cherokee house cook and worked for Rio's Uncle Anthony for years. Maire's long black hair was tied back into a thick braid. Her eyes were the colour of burnt sand. Her skin was the color of light oak wood. A white uniform hung a little loose around Marie's willowy body frame. Maire had a motherly nature which she used when Rio was stressed out. She helped Rio from climbing the walls as Rio's was under pressure. Rio said a little nervous as she complemented Marie on her dress,"You look great!"

"Me!" Marie threw her head back in laughter. "I'm just the cook. You have seen in me in this outfit day in and day out! Little Coyote, you are the charmer as well as the trickeries. I don't care how I look. I only care what's in the heart!"

Then, Maire left the hallway. Rio stood in the opened doorway. It didn't take long

for a plain white van to pull up the drive. Rio watched as van stopped in front of the estate. The

back door opened. Seiya was the first one to step of the van. "Wow!" he gasped. "Was this place owned by the Emperor?"

Taiki was the second one to step out the van. He mapped out the estate. He added,"It could have been a palace to one of the Prime Minsters."

Yaten stayed inside of the van for a minute. Yaten asked loudly as he tossed duffle bag to Seiya,"Catch Seiya!"

Seiya had his back to Yaten. He felt the bag hit him. It slid off Seiya's back. He glanced over his shoulder. He murmured softly, in a half laugh,"Just you wait!"

Seiya bent over to pick up the duffle bag. Then, Seiya turned to Taiki to ask, if he would

help Yaten out of the van. Yaten held out of both of his hands. Seiya and Taiki took both of Yaten's hands and gently pulled him out of the van. Rio smiled as the Three Lights came up to the door. Seiya and Taiki waited for their little brother to walk up the stairs first. When Yaten walked up the stairs. Rio smiled even more. She praises him with warmth and happiness as Rio spoke,"Come in, Yaten! I hope this place is the quiet rest that you need to heal and be strong!"

"This place is so big," Yaten stepped inside, as he marveled over the estate. "If I'm not careful, I'll get lost!"

Rio closed her eyes as she laughed,"You'll be wanting a map then."

Yaten waited quietly for his two brothers and the driver. Seiya and Taiki moved in earlier in the morning. When Rio, Terri and Rio's Aunt Iva were busy the last minute details of the move. Rio checked her watch. The other Sailor Senshi would be coming in another hour. Seiya and Taiki came with Yaten's bags. Rio looked up from her watch. She said,"Good, come in. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki stay here for a minute. I'll tell the driver that he is done for the day. Then, I'll come back to show you guys to your rooms."

The Three Lights followed Rio, down the hall. When they reached the room that made up for Yaten. Yaten was puzzled about his room. He asked Rio,"Why is my room on the first floor?"

"Easy access, in case of emergency. Did Terri get a hold of the medical supply store?"

"Yes," Taiki answered her. "Later on in the day, a truck is going to deliver two portable units of oxygen for Yaten's backpack. Then, there is a third small tank for the time that Yaten goes to bed."

Seiya asked about the time factor if Yaten needed to be rushed to the hospital, how long would it take. Rio opened the door to a bright room. It was furnished with a bed, a chest of drawers, a hospital type, high bad chair and a night stand with a lamp. Yaten walked over to the bed. Rio said to Seiya,"Fifteen minutes in an emergency and normal time frame a half hour in normal traffic."

Yaten looked out onto a set of French doors. The door were covered in white lace curtains. "Where do those doors led to?" he asked her.

Rio stepped in. Taiki and Seiya stood behind her. She said,"Outside. . .to a terrace and a large courtyard!"

Taiki excused himself and steeped into the room. He eyed the room. He asked Rio,"What was this room before you changed into a bedroom?"

"It was meant for extra den. It was quickly shelved."

"Rio," Marie's voice came from the hallway. "Phone."

Rio looked at Seiya and said,"If my troubles are not one thing. It's a half dozen of another! The call must be my uncle!"

"Your uncle?" Seiya sounded, a bit puzzled.

"I'm sorry you can't meet him at this time. He got call in at an oil rig, last night. He works on the them and owns the Star‑Night oil company. But, you'll be meeting my Aunt Iva, tonight!"

Rio turned to walk in the direction of the kitchen. She told Marie that she would be there in a minute. Seiya watched as Rio walked down the hall. He remarked,"That girl is sweet but, different."

"You're tell me!" Taiki snorted. He began to question his older brother. Then, Taiki eyed Yaten.

"I wonder about her story. If she's telling the truth about her being a Sailor Senshi!" Yaten said, placing a finger on his cheek.

Yaten was alone as he unpacked his clothes. He took his time. He didn't want to wear himself out. Then, he unpacked his book bag. The first thing that he pulled out was the 'On the Road'. He started to thumb through it. He toss the book on the bed. He walked over the French doors. Pulling the lace curtains, Yaten gazed out a courtyard. It stretched forever and forever and

a day. It was a plain yard, edged at the far end with a line of white birch. The left end of the terrace was a herb garden. On the Terrence was a yard lounge and a set of iron chairs. He wished Mina was there with him. He been through a nightmare. He was a Sailor Senshi. Was this an other

sign from Princess Kakyuu to make him grow strong."Oh, Mina!" he whispered. "I want to see you so bad!"

Then, he placed a hand on the window. Little did he knew.

Rio was now pacing the front hallway for a different reason. She was doing a mental checklist. Her Aunt Iva was at the Tokyo branch of the Star‑Night oil company. She acted as vice‑chairperson when Rio's uncle Anthony was working on other things. Rio checked off the list with her fingers. She noted that the Three Lights were settle down. The two horses were fed and groomed. She had really did that early in the morning. The dragons were let loose for their early feed in the woods. The house staff was told to made the estate as comfortable as they could for the Sailor Senshi, as they could. Rio knew that would be tensions in the air these two weeks, between the Inners, the Outers and the Star‑lights. She prayed in her soul for peace. Rio checked her watch. The rest of the Sailor Senshi would be coming in five, four, three, two, one. Rio walked over to the front door. She peered out the front door window frame. It seemed to be a convoy of cars entering the drive. Rio never pulled a this out of this world stunt before like this one. Will this idea of hers work? She turned her back to the door. She thought to herself,"Please mum, dad. . .help me. Let this be a place of quiet for Yaten. He needs to be whole again!"

Now the Inners and Outers were stepping out their cars. Lita came with Mina. Rei came with Ami. Serena, Reenie and Chibi‑chibi came as a group. Haruka, Michiru, Hotura and Setsuna came as a second group. There was the normal good‑byes to the families and the unpacking of the cars.

Rio had called up the Sailor Senshi the night before. She wanted to see if it would be O.K. if they would come over her uncle's estate. At first she thought they would say no. But, Yaten was a friend. Their families heard the news from the girls about Yaten's slow and painful recovery. Yaten was their for them. They were going to do the same the by staying with him until he was well. Serena's, Ami's and Mina's moms and dad thought it would be a great idea. Yaten, Seiya and

Taiki need support and love of those around them at this time.

Serena, Reenie and Mina couldn't bring Luna, Artemis and Diana because of Yaten's breathing treatments. Terri told Rio and the Three Lights that cat and dog hair would make Yaten's breathing worst of there was any of it laying about the house. The house was kept extra clean and dust free for the same reason.

Rio spun around, opened her eyes and the door. Three cars were pulled away from the drive. Rio watched as the sailor Senshi were saying their last good‑byes. Rio thought as she breathed,"Stay calm. Stay focused. Stay Zen!"

Serena turned to see Rio standing in the doorway. She called out,"Hi, Rio!"

The Sailor Senshi were impressed by the size of the estate. They never saw anything that big in a shape of a private house in their lives. Huruka said loudly,"Rio! This place is huge!"

Reenie, Chibi‑chibi and Hotura were so excited to see Rio that they bolted away from the group. They ran towards Rio. Rei asked Lita as they two girls were goggle‑eyed,"Are you sure this is right place!"

"If Rio gave us the right directions," Lita said.

Mina asked Ami,"I hope Yaten is here!"

"I hope Taiki is too!" Ami returned Mina's wish with her own twist.

Michiru and Setsuna studied the estate with an artist's eye.

Rio glanced over her shoulder. The main butler, James and two other butlers stood in the hallway. They waited for Rio. She spoke,"James tell the others to help my friends with their bags."

James spoke with a thick upper‑crust London accent,"Yes Miss!"

Chibi‑chibi, Hotura and Reenie stopped running as they reached the front stoop. They reach up to grab Rio by the arms. She wanted the time of greeting to sink in. Always she was told that she was running into thinks. She was a headlong runner. It was wrong to some people's eyes. But, this time it was going to be right. Rio didn't wanted do it just yet. Somehow she going to be dragged onto one way or another. She had to say hi to the others. Rio was a sly one. She lifted

her arms in playful way. She was trickers of the family. She smiled in her way Irish way,"You have to catch my arms if you want the others to see me!"

Hotura, Chibi‑chibi and Reenie exchanged quick glances. Rio brushed her hands over their

faces, hair and heads of the three girls. The three girls began to laugh at Rio ticklish prank. She was rapid in her movements. The three girls couldn't keep up with her. Hotura turned to see Rio's right hand to reach over in a movement near her left ear. Hotura reached up and grabbed it. Hotura laughed,"Gotta you!"

Rio pretended to be in a spot. She squeaked as she winked,"No, oh. . .lass!"

"Reenie get Rio's other hand. Chibi‑chibi grab Rio's legs," Hotura laughed out.

Chibi‑chibi wrapped her little arms around Rio's legs. Rio nearly fell by the girl's actions.

She somehow remained standing still. Reenie watched as Rio tried to steady herself. Rio's left hand dropped onto front of Reenie. She snapped up the hand with both of hers. The three girls started to tug, pull and push Rio towards the others. Rio smiled as the four girls approached the group. The other girls stood in the driveway and just wonder what was those four were up to. Reenie laughed as they stopped,"Look what we caught!"

"Chibi‑chibi!" Chibi‑chibi beamed.

"It's a Rio!" Hotura added with a giggle.

"What on earth?" Huruka shook her head.

"You know me, I have a hard time with introductions,"Rio blushed. "I need to be dragged onto them. I think the little ones were thinking on the same lines. We've got to drag her out before she jumps back into the house out of fear."

"You know us," Ami reassure Rio. She could sense Rio's feedings.

"I know. I just want to mess up. . .that's all."

Mina wanted to know if Yaten got to the estate safe and Rio's concern of everything working out right. "It's about the Three Lights?" Mina asked.

Then, Lita added,"And us staying?"

Rio bit her lower lip. Then, she mumbled,"I hope. . .I'm not in over my head!"

Rei smiled as She shook her head,"We'll roll with the punches!"

Huruka said with a gentle gaze,"We take everything in stride!"

Reenie who was listening to everyone take, came up with a solution to the situation. Rio was nervous. She pipped up,"Group hug!"

"What?" Serena gasped, looking down her future daughter.

"I want a group hug!" Reenie said, her little girly voice.

"Are you sure?" Lita asked questioning Reenie's idea.

The others were imagining that a large group hug wouldn't be such a bad idea. Mina was getting Reenie message as she spoke,"It would be fun!"

Michiru gave a sly glance. Rio blushed a little more as she tired to stifle a laugh,"O.K."

Then, Michiru said,"On the count of three. . .one. . .two. . .three!"

One by one the girl grabbed one another until they merged into one big sea of bodies.

"Augh! I can't breath?" Rio said. Her voice sounded muffled.

"I can't believe we are doing this!" Huruka huffed.

There were giggles and painting. Ami spoke out loud,"When can we quit!"

It was very close and hot as the hugging grew even tighter. Ami was going get her question answered. A foot moved back or forward. Which in turned to make the center of the pile of girls to trip. The pile began to loose it's balance. Rio, Serena and Setsuna began to fall. Reenie, Hotura and Chibi‑chibi felt their bodies began to move. Then, the rest came crashing down like a house of cards. The girls lay there for a couple of minutes. They busted out laughed at their own misadventure. "That's was fun," Lita laughed as she tried to move.

"Help!" Ami said. "I can't move!"

"Reenie, get your foot off my knee!" Rio giggled.

"Who moved?" Serena asked.

"I don't know!" Michiru uttered loudly.

"Let's move away for each other one at time!" Rei said.

The girls scrabbled off each other until they sat on the grass. There were nervous giggles, squeals and half shouts. The first day was starting off with some surprising results. Seiya was watching the girls form his upstairs bedroom window. He smiled as he thought to himself,"If

Rio, say who she is. Then, she will be a very valuable ally as a Sailor Senshi!"

In the deepest, blackness reaches of time and space. A lone figure stood on a place of green light. Her golden Fuku and Boots gleamed in the light. The figure moved in a calculated way. Growing restless, the figure held out a hand. A ball of dark blue light took form on the figure's palm. In the harsh glow of the light, the figure appeared to be harden woman. Her red eyes glared. She had enough of misguided playing. She needed power to destroy Sailor Moon. She had kidnaped Princess Kakyuu this time. The Sailor Star‑Lights were too close on finding their beloved princess. She was the most evil of all the dark creatures that Sailor Moon had faced. She was the Senshi of death. She was Galaxia, the evil Sailor Metallic Senshi of doom. She hissed meretriciously,"Iron Mouse!"

"Yes," Sailor Iron Mouse, the smallest of the anima‑mates sneered.

"Lead Crow!"

"Yes!" Sailor Lead Crow, the darkest of the anima‑mates purred.

"I never wanted to loose on anything! I nearly did. It's all because of your sloppy work. I want to end you little lives. . .at this present monument. I spared them. I do have a heart." Galaxia's voice softened a hint.

Placing a finger on the corner of her mouth, Sailor Iron Mouse asked innocently,"What about Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Tin Nyanko?"

Galaxia smiled devilishly, her eyes spared with coldly,"The other two will leave this world and the next for a short time."

Sailors Iron Mouse and Lead Crow exchanged terror filled glimpses at each other. Galaxia turned her back to the anima‑mates. She raised her arms in a way of priests would send his

prayers of gratification and aspiration. She shouted clearly in the darkness,"I call upon all that is

evil. Bring forth your worst! Jedeite, Zoysite, Prince Diamond, Rebus, Tigereye, Jun‑Jun, Professor Tomoe and Eudial. Come now!"

The dark plane roared into dark red‑blue lighting. Streaks of fire cover the ceiling plane. The plane was stilled with dead quiet. Then, darkness engulfed the plane. A series of rapid heart beats filled the plane. Eight columns of ruby‑red light filled the ground front of Galaxia's thrown. The heart beats slowed down. The columns of ruby‑red light disappeared. The evil that Sailor Moon had faced in the past had come to pass again. These were the worst villains that Sailor Senshi had fought against.

The plane returned to a normal state. There stood in front of Galaxia were Jedeite, Zoysite, Prince Diamond, Rebus, Tigereye, Jun‑Jun, Professor Tomoe and Eudial. They slowly awoke from their deadly slumber.

Jedeite breathed harshly the last thought was he had words with Queen Beryl. He was pleading for his life. He needed one more chance to get the Silver Imperium Crystal. Then, he would kidnap Sailor Moon and the rest Sailor Senshi. Queen Beryl would have new dark force for the bidding. She had grown tired his mistakes. He was no use to her at the time. She banished him into eternal slumber. Jedeite cried out as his mind awake from the pain before being cast out,"But, my queen!"

Jedeite's loud pleading woke up Zoysite. She could remember the burning pain which ran through her body. There was a gurge match at Tokyo tower between her, Kunzite and the Sailor Senshi for the Silver Imperium Crystal. She brushed the front of her tunic. She wanted to know if she was covered in blood. She glanced down at her gloved hand for a minute. There wasn't even a trace. Zoysite breathed a sigh of relief.

Prince Diamond and Rebus felt the skins on fire. Prince Diamond had to kill Sailor Moon when he was ordered by the Wiseman to do so. He refused to do it. In turned the Wiseman killed Prince Diamond for disobeying his wishes. Then, Rebus had kidnaped the Sailor Senshi on his UFO in order get Sailor Moon on board. He was left to die by Esmeraude, Prince Diamond's sister, when the inners his space ship. He had failed not only Esmeraude . . .he had failed his prince. Then, a coldness filled their souls. Prince Diamond questioned nervously,"Wiseman?"

His mind tried to remember the lat thing on his mind before he died.

Rebus turned to softly glare at his prince. He wanted to take all the power from Prince Diamond and use against the Sailor Senshi. He carved the two Silver Imperium Crystal that Serena and Reenie both owned. The two crystals could have made an unholy aura for the Dark Moon Kingdom. He, Rebus yeaned for it.

Tigereye and Jun‑Jun were part of the Dead Moon Circus. Sailor Mars took care of Tigereye with her Mars Flame Sniper when Rei was trapped in the Hall of Mirrors within the Dead Moon Circus. Jun‑Jun was turned into a future Sailor Senshi for Princess Reenie. After a fierce battle for both the moon, Elysion and the earth. The two Amazons were looking for the Golden Imperium Crystal and the Holy Priest of Elysion named Elios.

Queen Nephrenia was most displeased when she lost out on not only her warriors. . . She lost out on of the white moon's powers.

Galaxia did a short about face in front of the newly assembled group. The group stared at her. Eudial had come so close to taking the Sacred Cup from Sailor Moon. That she had slipped up. She let Sailor Moon to for grab it first. She drove off with Sailor Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror and Sailor Uranus's Space Sword. She didn't realize as Eudial drove off, there were no breaks on her car. She drove off a cliff as a sign of punishment for her mistake.

Professor Tomoe gave up his soul for an unearthly trade of his daughter's life. He wanted to see his daughter live again. After a horrible exploding nearly took Hotura's life. The Daimon Master heard about Professor Tomoe's plight. Professor Tomoe was blackened by the trade by letting Daimon Master have utter control on his soul. He allowed the entity Mistress 9 to possess Hotaru's body in the deal. He created dozens of Daimon eggs to seek out pure hearts crystal. He wants to find the purest one. Unfortunate Reenie who became friends with Hotura had the purest

crystal. In the mockery of a holy service, Reenie was sacrificed in order for Mistress 9 to live through Hotura's weak body.

The Sailor Senshi fought to save not only Reenie from dying. But, to give Hotura another chance at life as a new born baby. He died without seeing beloved daughter growing up. When he woke up he could still hear Hotura talking about her new friend that she had met in the park that day.

Galaxia spoke sharply,"I'm the Metallic Senshi. I brought death to a word that was almost like earth. This world was of the beautiful Princess Kakyuu. There is no more Kinmoku. What is there is a black hole. I need power to rip this outer world of earth apart. I had enough of playing with little children. I desire strong warriors for such a task. That is why I summoned upon the dark forces. The powers of the darkness gave me you eight of the toughness that faced the Sailor Senshi. I will create a new dark Senshi of my own!"

Then, she began to laugh deeply.

The group exchanged half evil, half anxious stares at her. Prince Diamond was the first to speak. He asked softly,"If you are the Metallic Senshi. . .Then, who are you?"

"I am Galaxia! Sailors Iron Mouse and Lead Crow are my," she lowered her gaze at the two anima‑mates. ". . .are my helpers. They will inform you of our past. But, first I'll want out show you a little prize that I had taken from my trips to earth!"

She raised her left hand to relieve a tear in the blackness that surrounded the plane. There on the floor was a young woman dressed in a strange red kimono. She lay there half bleeding. She was nearly dead. It was Princess Kakyuu. She was in coma. Galaxia had found her and fought her savagely until Princess Kakyuu was on the brink death itself. Galaxia placed Kakyuu into a deep and deadly sleep. Finally, a twisted gift Galaxia had thrown Kakyuu into a wyrm‑hole inside of her kingdom.

The next morning, Yaten sat outside on the terrace. He felt the warmth of the sun on his body. Seiya and Taiki were also sitting out on the terrace. They were watching the girls playing volleyball. They divided up into two groups. It was the Inners against the Outers with Rio taking the place for Hotura. The volleyball net was set up in the middle of the court yard. Chibi‑chibi,

Reenie and Hotura were sitting on the grass four feet away from the end of the marked off

area of the volleyball court. There were giggles and shouts as the girls played hard. "SPIKE IT!" Haruka shouted.

"HERE IT COMES!" Lita shouted back.

Rio threw her fist into the air. It met the ball. THWACK! It flew across the net. Ami ran up to lunge at the ball. Setsuna leapt into the air to strike at the ball with her open palm. it sailed right into Serena's arms which she covered the ball quite smartly with a terrific punch. Somehow the ball was throw out of aim. It flew towards the grove of trees. Lita called for a time out. The ball landed in a scrub of weeds. Hotura asked if she could get the ball. Michiru said,"Yes, but take your time."

Hotura chased after the ball. She found it the scrub of weeds. As she picked up it, Hotura heard a voice. It sounded like her father calling out her name. She vague remembered her father from a past life that she had mere traces of. She looked around for him. She hadn't seen him in a long time. She came back to earth as Mina called to her,"Hotura. . .where's the ball?"

"Coming," Hotura responded Mina in the same tone of voice. She ran back to the volleyball net.

The Afternoon stretched into evening. Rio had found her photo album in the library. She brought it outside. She was telling the Sailor Senshi about her adventure with her boyfriend Dusty and her best mate Charlie. They were either sitting on the terrace, on the lounge or two iron chairs, the on grass or standing around the table. She was showing off the picture by passing them around the group. "This one was at Liverpool. We are standing front of the place where the Beatles played. It was called the Cavrin Club!" Rio said, before handing the picture to Lita.

"Who's the girl with the funny blond hair," Lita asked. She looked at the picture of a London teen with slightly rounded face, blue eyes and rope like dread‑locks for her hair.

"That's Charlie. Her name is really Charlotte. . .but, everyone calls her Charlie."

"How long did you know her!" Taiki said as the picture was passed over to him.

"Forever, forever and a day!" Rio smiled as she pulled out an other photo. "This is my boyfriend, Dusty!"

Serena was handed a photo of older looking London teen with long cheeks, sandy‑brown hair, brown eyes and thin lips dressed in a gray flight uniform. "Wow! He's Dusty!" Serena exclaimed in a surprised squeal. "You better hold on to him."

"Let me see," Rei said, getting excited.

"Here!" Serena handed the photo over to Rei.

"Yowl! He's a hottie!" Rei's eyes bugged out.

"He's coming over soon!" Rio sighed. There were stars in her eyes.

"He's the one who flies a jet?" Ami asked with a smile.

"Yea! The R.A.F." Rio blushed. "Special squad!"

A sonic boom hit the edge of Tokyo. Some of the Sailor Senshi looked up at the sky. "I can feel turbulence in the air!" murmured Haruka.

"Something is happening," Rei gasped, turning to get a better look at the sky. The Sailor Senshi shared a feeling. This feeling was of Galaxia crossing over, preparing for a fight. Then,

a flash of white light mixed grey mist was seen. The flash of light whipped around the estate. The flash appeared to take shape. It was a jet. The jet asked to begin it's decent. The Sailor Senshi was stunned. It was landing about fifty feet from the estate. The Sailor Senshi were in the edge of morphing. . .except one. That one was Rio. She had a feeling the person in the jet wasn't evil. It was her boyfriend Dusty coming over for a visit.

Jet landed like an old fashion rocket. The heat from the jet exhaust was burning rings in the grass in the courtyard. Then, the cockpit of the jet began to tilt at a forty‑five angle. After a few minutes the hood of the cockpit popped open. A motor bike roared into the courtyard. It spun around the jet . It was carrying two passengers dressed in dark jade. They stopped in front of the terrace. "I've should of called Dusty!" Rio whispered nervously.

The jet pilot undone the strap of his helmet. Popping the helmet, he wiped the sweat from his face with the edge of his left glove. "Rio, love." he said."Who's those lot?" Dusty became alarmed at the people that was with Rio. Who were these people?

"Hi. . .Dusty!" she croaked.

Then, Dusty threw a rope latter down the side of the jet. While the two on the motor bike took off their helmets. One of them spoke of out calmed fear,"I never want to out run Dusty while he's in his jet! Steve. Never again!"

Then, he stabbed the driver on the back with a finger.

"It was fun!"the driver sighed rasing his head to the sky. He was just given a thrill of a lifetime.

"Rio," Seiya flashed a look that was mixture of half anger and shock at Rio. "Who are those three?"

A little bit terrified, Rio said,"The one with read hair and green eyes is Jerry, the one with black bushy pony tail and brown‑black eyes is Steve and the one in the grey flight suit is my love, Dusty!"

Rio wanted to crawl under the table. Not only she was shocked at Dusty's, Steve's and Jerry's grand and loud entrance, But, at the reactions of the her fellow Sailor Senshi. "Rio love. . .I thought you would be alone with Marie," Dusty hopped up on his seat. He was going to climb

the rope.

"I should have called . . .or," Rio shallowed hard.

"Who are those lot?" Steve asked, he raised an skeptical eyebrow.

"I think Marie is calling me!" Rio stood up. She hoped to go the library as fast as she could by way of the opened library door. Jerry was the only one who could feel Rio's tension. H e spoke gently an apologize,"Hey sorry! We didn't mean to take everyone by surprise."

"RIO!" the Sailor Senshi shouted.

They noted that Rio had got up from her chair. She was slowly inching herself towards the library door. Seiya and Huruka stood up from where they were sitting on the terrace. They marched over to Rio. They had her cornered in front of the library door. She closed her eyes, hopping not to get beaten up by anyone. She scrunched her head into her shoulders. Dusty noticed what was going on. He barked loudly as he pointed to the Sailor Senshi,"Lay one finger in her and . . .I'll flatten you."

"Yip!" Rio breathed thought pressed lips.

Marie came into the library. She heard the noise coming from the outside. She saw Rio with her back against the library door. She narrowed her eyes a little to spot Seiya and Huruka standing front of Rio. Then, rolling her eyes, Marie said,"Little Coyote! Always getting into trouble!"

She walked over to the library door. As she opened the door, Marie reached over to grab Rio by the shoulder. She spoke low enough that Rio could hear,"What did Little Coyote get into this time!"

"I'm really in the prickles now!" Rio squeaked.

"Come with me!" Marie pulled Rio into the library.

Rio wordless followed Marie into the library. Then, Marie closed the door. "I wish my life was normal!" Rio cried out of fear.

"First off. . .open you eyes," Marie said calmly.

Rio opened her eyes. Rio realized that she wasn't out of the woods yet. Marie's face was sharp. Rio didn't like when Marie's brown eyes gave a harsh stare. That Cherokee woman could tell when Rio really messed. She question Rio,"Who did you not call?"

Rio blushed deeply,"Uh, Dusty."

Marie let a out breath that seemed to be in motherly fashion. She flapped her arms once. Then, she vented with a sigh,"Why I'm not surprised, Great Spirt! You, Little Coyote. . .jump into without batting an eye or looking where you are going!"

"I never had time to think or make a quick call," Rio squirmed.

Raising her arms again. She said looking at Rio with a narrow look that was both sweet and firm,"Just like your mother, Little Coyote."

The others stared as Rio was being raked over the coals by Marie. After Marie and Rio were done with their chat, Marie took Rio by the hand. she opened the library door. She led her Baka to the terrace. Rio had her lowered as she spoke,"I'm sorry guys. I should have called Dusty yesterday. I should have told you guys too! Sometimes today. Dusty tells me when he's coming over by breaking the speed of sound with his jet!"

Marie finished by saying,"Now, Rio is staying up in my room as punishment. Then, she is

getting up at five in the morning to pull weeds from the herb garden."

"What!" Rio squeaked. Her heart dropped about ten feet. Marie was a little tough on her punishment. Rio needed from time to time a life lesson by doing hard labor. This was such a time. She had to learn how to think things out.

Marie sighed,"No more talk, Mama Coyote is taking her cub back to the cave."

Rio's eyes were bugging out now. She gasped,"I wish I could have a normal life."

"Now go and I'll clean up this mess," Marie sighed, pointed towards the library door.

Rio turned her back and headed for the door. Then, Marie turned to say,"Dusty, Jerry and Steve. . .Rio is really sorry. See what happened. she was helping out this new friends of hers. She should be looking were she was going. however, Little Coyote didn't. The idea of you guys come must of slipped her mind. When Rio forgets easily when she gets excited."

Seiya started to feel sorry Rio. He asked,"Does the apologize goes us too?

Marie nodded.

Huruka said quietly,"We'll feel sorry too!"

Steve added,"Yea! We have should called. . .to see what was going on. Sorry!"

In the middle of the night, Hotura was sleeping in a room that she was sharing with Reenie and Chibi‑chibi. She dreamed of a field full of tiny pink flowers. The scent was mild and sweet. Hotura knelt down to gaze at the flowers. She was at peace. Then, she began to reach over to pick a flower. An earthly force of evil quickly broke through the dirt. It was like bonds of green roots shot up from the ground. The root wrapped itself swiftly around Hotura's wrist. She felt the root pull her down. The ground opened up into a gapping hole. She was terrified to the point that she began to scream.

"MAMA‑MICHIRU! PAPA‑HARUKA! MAMA‑SETSUNA!" filled the hallway.

Michiru, Rei, Haruka, Rio and Seiya came running to the girl's bedroom. Hotura was still screaming as she woke up. The door was flung open. Haruka went over to Hotura's bed. She bent down to be at eye‑level with Hotura. She placed a gentle hand on the little girl's right shoulder. Hotura was now crying hard. She had her eyes covered with her hands. Haruka whispered,"Hotura. . .wake up. It's just a bad dream."

Hotura opened up her eyes. In the darkness, she could see Haruka's face staring back at her. In Haruka's eyes were a worried look appeared. Hotura shuddered as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She shook out of chilled horror,"Oh, Papa‑Haruka! The flowers. . ."

Pulling the little girl close, Haruka kissed Hotura on the forehead. Then, Hotura snuggled down on Haruka's chest. Haruka was gently rocking Hotura into a calm state. She whispered,"Shh. Little Firefly. I want to know what happen to you, but. . .first you have to get a hold of yourself."

"O.K." Hotura whispered meekly. Then, she sniffed as the tears still flowed.

While Hotura was talking about the flowers. Rio could feel herself getting very light‑headed. She raised a hand up to her forehead. She heard a iron bell somewhere in her ears. Then, she slumped to the floor. Seiya, Michiru and Rei watched as Rio slipped into her dream time. A faint blue glow covered Rio's body. Seiya was startled, as he whispered loudly,"What's

going on?"

"Oh, no," Michiru gasped noiselessly. "Rio's dream time as got a hold of her."

"Dream time?" Rei said quietly,"It's like my visions but it controls her whole body. It forces her into a powerful dream state."

"Will she be all right?" Seiya asked of out concern.

"Yea. . .but ever you do. . .don't touch her." Rei said. "I'll get Ami." Rei darted towards the bedroom that Lita and Ami were sharing.

"Why?"

Michiru said as they gazed down Rio,"She might died if someone touches her when she in that state."

In the dream time, Rio walked into a white room. The lights impair her sight. She had to wait for a couple of minutes to let her eyes adjust to the brightness. She realized where she was. The room was cold and sterile. There was a table and trays in the middle of the room. They were covered in something red. Then, she saw a figure laying on the floor off the side of the table. The figure looked familiar. She walked slowly over to the figure. A sickly smell hit her nose. Her heart stopped as she saw who it was. It was Yaten dressed as Sailor Star‑Healer. . .laying in a pool of his blood. She shook out of fear. "Yaten. . ."she quaked.

Rio bent down to see Yaten's neck was ripped savagely apart.

"You're next!" snapped a voice. Rio turned her face to see a figure dressed in surgical scrubs poised with a scalpel in it's hand. Rio shot up at attention. The scalpel was now aimed

Rio's heart. The figure started to lunge towards her. Rio raised her left hand. She aimed at the figure. Rio shouted as she closed her eyes,"MYSTIC DREAMS!"

A beam of light shot of her left hand. Quickly, the figure fell. It began to writhe in pain. After a few seconds, it melt into the floor. Rio bent down again to see if Yaten was still alive.

She felt a force pulling her back. No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't break free. Then, she woke up.

Ami was bent over Rio. she held Rio's wrist in her hand. "Rio," Ami asked gently. "What happened?"

Rio terrified by the vison, cried out,"Yaten. ..Where's Yaten?"

Taiki was awaken by Hotura's shouts a few minutes ago, sat next to Ami. He whispered to Ami out of puzzlement,"What?"

Rio instantly calmed down as she explained,"I can have visions like Rei. I call it my Dream Time. It controls me. This vision was of Yaten's death!"

Then, she started to look around for Yaten. "Where is Yaten?" she demanded shakily.

Seiya and Taiki glanced at her. Seiya was who still standing, gasped, startled,"What?"

"Let me go down to find Yaten," Rio begged Ami. She sat up shakily. "I know this place a little better than you guys."

Ami was still holding Rio's wrist,"Let me take your. . ."

Without a word, Rio jerked her wrist away from Ami's grasp. Then, she slowly stood up. She tried to stand up, tried to get her bearings."Is it wise?" Taiki asked.

"Seiya help me down the stairs! I'm still a weak. The Dream Time drains me of my powers," Rio sniffed.

"O.K." Seiya said, unsure of what lay head.

Ami glanced up at Seiya. She said,"If she passes out again. Watch if a blue light covers Rio's body. If not. Call me. I'll be waiting at the top of the stair case."

Rio slowly walked over to Seiya. Her legs were very unsteady. They both inched their way over to the stairs. She told him about the vision. Rio could still see the red eyes of the figure as it run towards her. A shade of red that was explainable. Seiya became worried for his little brother.

Rio and Seiya finally reached Yaten's room on the first floor. Rio tried the door to see if it was

locked. It wasn't Rio quickly, but quietly opened the door. Rio ran noiseless to Yaten's bed. She bent down to shake Yaten. Yaten felt the bed shake. He very grumpily woke up. He snapped half asleep,"Wha. . .stop shaking the bed."

Seiya walked over to the bed. He grabbed Rio by the shoulders. He forced her to stand up. Yaten gasped loudly as the bed stopped shaking.

"I think. . .he's awake!" Seiya snorted. Then, he peeked over Rio's left shoulder with a sigh of relief.

"Let me check," Rio whispered. Her left hand shifted over to the night stand. She groped for the lamp. Finding the switch, Rio blinded herself, Seiya and Yaten by turning on the light.

Rio opened her eyes. She glanced at Yaten. He wasn't covered in blood. Seiya opened his eyes. Yaten sat up and opened his eyes. Seiya shoved Rio's shoulders in an unyielding way. He wanted her to face him. She refused to give in. She was up to something. . .or she wouldn't have cause this problem by waking up Yaten. His eyes narrowed, slightly perturbed,"What happen or

is going to happen to Yaten?"

Rio said sharply as she rolled a hand into a fist,"Yaten. . watch out. Evil one is coming. It will kill you. Then, it will come for one of us!"

Yaten could see Rio's eyes. The fear in them was unearthly. Their gaze was frightening. Yaten could feel the back of his neck began to sweat. She could see Yaten's eyes. He was timid by her look. She cooed softly to ease both Seiya and Yaten,"Seiya. . .I had a vision about Yaten.

I'm sorry if I woke you up, Yaten."

Yaten shook his head, trying to keep away. He blinked sleepily,"A vision. . .about my death?"

Rio shook her head. She hope that the vision would not come to past . She told Yaten to go back to sleep. They stayed with Yaten until he fell asleep. Seiya sat on the edge of the bed. While Rio sat cross‑legged on the floor, Seiya looked at Rio with soft questioning eyes. He was lulled into a peaceful state. She didn't want to scare them, but the truth had to be told. She explained her past to him. "The Dream Time controls me. I have visions like Rei. She has the

abilities to controls hers. I can't. I'm still too weak in my powers as a Sailor Senshi. I have not been reborn yet, like Serena and the rest!"

Seiya was both relieved and sad. Yaten was safe for now. Rio wasn't strong in her powers. Hotura was more powerful than Rio. She was considered a weak Senshi. Until Rio came a long. Was a time for Rio's rebirth to come. No one knew.

The next day, Yaten could feel Rio's vision. He tried to put out it first his mind. Seiya and Taiki were talking front of the library door. Haruka, Serena, Rei, Rio and Lita were inside the library. They were talking about the vision. Rio said,"I had a vision about Yaten. It was right after Hotura's nightmare. I fainted and went to my dream time. I could see Yaten laying in a pool his of blood. His neck ripped to shreds. Someone. . .a lone figure with a scalpel came running towards me, intent on my death. Then, I woke up!"

The girls gasped in disbelief. Serena asked,"Can you tell if Yaten dies or not."

"I don't know!" Rio said, shaking her head.

"Do you know who's behind it?" Haruka raised the issue in her point blank way.

"No, lass." Rio sighed. "Let's don't tell the others until the time is right!"

The door opened, Seiya and Taiki stepped into the library. They still wanted to know who Rio was. They walked slowly over to Rio. She sat in a high backed chair. The others watched as Seiya cooly stood on one side of the chair. While Taiki took the other. Rio wondered about Seiya and Taiki, She wanted to say she was sorry what for happened to Yaten. The two brothers

was now under the impression that Rio was an enemy. A black Sailor Senshi. Rio asked, raising her eyes to meet Seiya's icy gaze,"What's on your mind, Seiya."

"I wanted. . .just to ask some questions?" he snorted.

"I don't like your gaze?" Rio said, feeling a little uneasy.

"Are you telling us the truth?" Taiki snapped coldly.

Serena had the same uneasy feeling as Rio did. She didn't want her sister Senshi get into a fight between to herself and two others. She spoke up,"Rio is telling you guys the truth. I saw my own mother chose Rio as a new Sailor Senshi."

"Are you sure? It could be a trick," Seiya asked, he glanced over to Serena.

"My mother wouldn't picked a better person!" Serena said softly. She was trying to ease some tension. "She somehow knew what was in Rio's heart."

Rio said, getting a kind of antsy,"What is going to take." She glanced around the room.

"Me to transform?"

The idea of Rio transforming into Sailor Acardia struck Seiya and Taiki as great. "Why don't you just do that!" Seiya turned to face Rio.

"I will," Rio smiled, trying to match his coolness. Then, she reached over to Taiki's side. She started to tickle him with a hand. He busted out laughing. Seiya was now peeved by Rio's elfish actions. He snatched up Rio's free arm. He squeezed it a little.

"Hey!" Rio squawked.

Taiki was now protesting from the ribbed by Rio. Rio tickled even harder. "Help," he chocked back a laugh."Seiya. . .make her stop!"

Seiya leaned forward. He tightened his grip,"O.K."

"Ow!" Rio stopped her ticking.

"That hurts, I bet!" Haruka snapped. She was trying to defend her sister Senshi.

"Enough!" Rio growled. Then, she took her hand. Then, whipped her hand around to dig her nails into Seiya's hand.

"Hey!" Seiya breathed sharply. His eyes grew wide. "Ya see. She's like a cat."

Lowering her head, Rio said rapidly,"I'll transform!"

Then, she pulled out her necklace. Seiya slowly released his grip. She stood up and moved away from the chair. She didn't to start a row with the two. She whispered,"Close the door."

Lita stood up and walked over to the door. She quickly closed it. She didn't want Marie

walking in when she was transforming into Sailor Acardia. Rio whispered again,"Acardian Planet Power‑ Make up!"

A flash of rose colored light surround Rio. In an instant, Sailor Acardia stood. The colors

of rose and white bore the proud colors of once humble and gentle people. She turned on her heals to face Seiya and Taiki. She said sharply,"I'm the mystic child of the Seven Houses. I'm Sailor Acardia."

Seiya and Taiki stood in amazement. She appeared like Sailor Moon in a way that convinced Seiya and Taiki that she was telling the truth. Sailor Acardia closed her eyes in prayer. She hoped for a better understanding. Seiya breathed softly, sightly embarrassed,"I hope you are not mad at us."

"No lad, I wanted to show you blokes which included Yaten," she changed her attitude to one of gentle princess. "I just needed time!"

"If you're a Sailor Senshi. . .then what is your power?" Taiki said with a sullen look on his face.

"Harpy Yell! I use it when the are in danger. It not like Pluto's Dream Scream. It just stuns the enemy,"Sailor Acardia said.

Lita interrupted by saying," You better cut it short. I heard foot steps. You better morph back, Acardia!"

Both Lita and Rei had their ears peeled in case of an unwanted guest that could pop in at an expecting time.

"O.K." Sailor Acardia whispered, trying to keep a low profile. Then, she held her necklace in her gloved hands. In a flash Rio was back to herself again.

James the butler knocked on the door. Lita opened the door. He stiffly stepped in. Rio turned on her heels to face him. She asked with raised eyebrow,"What is it, James?"

He bowed his head slightly as he spoke,"Masters Dustin, Gerard and Steven are here to see you, Miss."

Rio breathed slowly. She really loved Dusty and his visit. She smiled shyly,"Good. . .Show them in."

"Yes, Miss. Is that all?" Rio placed a finger up to her lips as she thought.

Then, she said,"Yes, Did Doctor Simms stop in check up on Master Yaten Kou?"

James nodded his head yes. Then, he said,"The doctor will be in later in the evening to have a word with Masters Seiya and Taiki Kou."

"Thank you James. You can go know!" Rio said.

"Yes Miss. . ." Then James left the room.

Serena noticed that Rio was a little pink in the face. She grinned as she said,"Rio. . .you're

blushing!"

Rio's mind was on Dusty, her eyes were in a dreamy state. She spoke in a long distance voice,"Oh, yea. Am I really?"

"Oh, boy!" Rei smiled, tucking a hand under her chin.

While the girls were trying to get Rio off of cloud nine. Taiki and Seiya were wondering if Yaten was finally out if the woods yet. They just had to wait.

Rio spent the day with Dusty. Steve and Jerry were the usual side kicks. They got to know the Sailor Senshi. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were inside the library. They were with Terri. Terri was talking Yaten's progress. The Inners and Outers with Dusty, Jerry and Steve sat out on the grass of the courtyard. Rio sat with Dusty, arm and arm. Rio was retelling the group how Dusty became her boyfriend. We met at party. I was twelve. I was still wild."

Jerry was the computer hacker and the quietest one of the bunch, rolled his eyes. He believed the Rio would be always the wild child of the London group.

"Still," Dusty snorted, raised an eyebrow. "You are not the only one to not think straight!"

"Yea?" Rei smirked. The Sailor Senshi never saw Rio's other side. Her London wild child side was always the talk of her friends.

"You, Stephanie and Charlie are cut from the same cloth. Don't let them fool you. They maybe as sweet as little girls but, inside beats of the cat like women of all of London. They are not easily tamed," Dusty pointed a finger at Rio.

"O.K. Rio giggled. She raised her left hand in mild protest. "I get ahead of myself at times. Me, Charlie and Stephanie were a little like the Spice Girls with Jane Austen mixed in."

"Oh, boy!" Haruka placed a hand over her mouth and nose to stifle a laugh.

"What a combination," Ami blushed.

"You guys are getting off the subject. Let hear more about Rio meeting Dusty!" Mina asked, her eyes agog.

"I was brought out in this crowd of adults, not knowing what to do about the situation. I was dressed in stiff gown. It made my appearance like Jane Austen's Emma. I had my hair all fixed up. My aunts made a fuss over me. I didn't mind the fuss. But, that dress. . .oh. . ." Rio rolled her eyes. "It was uncomfortable!"

Steve remember the day clearly as he interrupted with a laugh,"Yea, you couldn't move without making a dent!"

Rio folded her arms. She closed her eyes to ignore Steve. Then, she continued,"They dragged a boy over to me for a greeting. This boy was son of Duke of some sort. My Grandfather stood behind the boy. He told me his name. I wanted to laugh when I heard the name, Dustin Austen!"

"Yea, I wanted to slap you in the mouth," Dusty teased. He ruffled Rio's left ear.

"Stop," Rio opened her eyes. Then moved away a little.

"Why?" Lita leaned closer.

"His name. . .it sounded so funny," Rio gave a cocky grin.

"When I saw Rio at the party. She had a big smirk on her face. Then I looked at Dusty. Man, he was so upset with her. . .he was spitting nails that day! I knew she was in for it," Steve placed a hand on his cheek.

"When all the formal greetings were done. We stood there talking about school. Then I told him about my Uncle Anthony's new farm. How I was starting to climb trees, very high ones at that. I was climbing small one at first to used to the feeling of being up in a tree!" Rio said.

Dusty said,"Then I said you couldn't climb trees because you were a girl. . .girls are not allowed to climb trees!"

"Right then and there. . .we started yelling at each other."

Steve coyly snickered,"Yea, some kid left a plastic shovel behind. It laid there in the grass."

"I happened to look down and found," Rio added.

"Rio bends down. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She picks it up!" Dusty started to laugh.

Now the Sailor Senshi were hanging on every word.

"After I stood up. Then, wham! I hit him across the mouth with the shovel!"

"They whole world stopped. I got a cut on the inside of my lower lip, requiring four stitches. I was screaming for my mum. It was bleeding like crazy."

The Sailor Senshi were take aback with Rio's actions. Michiru asked with a raised eyebrow,"Four stitches!"

"Yea, see here!" Dusty smirked. Then, he pulled on his lower lip with two fingers. A white line faintly stood out. It was a scar that Dusty would carry with him always. He gently released his lip.

"She did that?" Serena asked, her eyes bugged out.

"It hurt."

"Stop, ya big baby!" Rio pouted in a mocked tone.

"Well, it did!" Dusty placed her his hand over heart with a fake hurt air.

Rio glanced at him with catty eyes. "I was severely punished for a week. After I was dragged away from the party by me granddad."

"What was the punishment?" Reenie asked, titling her head to one side.

"I got the tanning of me life by granddad," Rio sighed, still feeling the pain of the that day.

Everyone giggled. Rio blushed and held Dusty's hand. "That's when I realized I loved him."

No one knew that they were being watched. The force who spied on the Sailor Senshi were dark.

Galaxia stood up from her throne. The portal that she was viewing was quickly waved away. She was deep in thought. How was she going to destroy Sailor Moon and the Sailor Star-lights?

Prince Diamond steeped out of the shadows. He eyed Galaxia suspiciously. He purred darkly,"My Senshi of Death. . .what is your bidding?"

"Did you see the Light Senshi?" she breathed sharply.

"Yes, my lady!" he bowed in front of her.

"Such a sweet seance. They are almost like a little family. I want you to take them down! Rip up the family into shreds," she hissed, clutching her fists.

"My. . .How powerful do you think he is?" another voice cackled with new formed distrust.

Galaxia turned head sightly to see Jedeite's form standing behind the throne. She smirked,"Jedeite. . .I gave him the same power that he had before the Wiseman destroyed him. So, there is no need to worry!"

Jedeite stepped out the darkness. Prince Diamond felt a pang of resentment after he had heard of the Nega-verse's star warrior. He failed time and time again to catch Sailor Moon. It was no wonder that Queen Beryl had disposed of him so neatly. Jedeite was washed up as a general.

"I have no idea! Please forgive me, my Queen!" Jedeite growled as he bowed in front of Galaxia.

"You are forgiven. You'll see that I'm not quick in temper as Queen Beryl. She had not only the greed of wanting the Silver Imperial Crystal. Wasn't she also driven by the loss of Prince Darien to Princess Serena?" Galaxia asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes!"

"I have only the hunger of catching Princess Kakyuu. Which had been fed. Now I need the Fire-flower's little star-seed."

Prince Diamond and Jedeite were puzzled at Galaxia's statement. Why were they called for? Prince Diamond asked,"Then who or what is Princess Kakyuu's star-seed?"

"Lead-Crow!" Galaxia barked out a command.

A cloud of grey mist appeared out of nowhere. It took shape in front of Prince Diamond and Jedeite. The dark-eyed Senshi appeared out of the mist. "Yes, my lady!" Lead-Crow uttered sharply before bowing.

"Tell Prince Diamond and Jedeite who is Princess Kakyuu's star-seed!"

"Why of course," Lead-Crow smiled. "Princess Kakyuu is a very powerful Senshi, like my lady. Her star-seed broke away from Kakyuu and became a little girl!"

"Was this in your battles against the Princess?" Jedeite asked Galaxia.

"Yes, I had wounded her in the past. She lives but, only in a deep sleep. A small spark of light broke away from her when she was in hiding. She told the light to find the Sailor Senshi of the moon," Galaxia spoke slowly.

"What does this little one look like?" Jedeite questioned Lead-Crow as his eyes narrowed.

Lead-Crow raised her right hand half way. A green ball of light appeared in her hand. Jedeite and Prince Diamond walked over to peer into the ball green light. A tiny girl with candy red coloured hair with two heart shaped dumplings stood as an image inside. She was attired in a blue and white dress. She was talking, laughing and playing with Luna and Diana, The two men saw the little girl's eye were a shade of blue that was almost like Serena's eyes. The little girl's name was Chibi-chibi. Prince Diamond spoke after looking at the ball of green light,"Lead-Crow, who is this child? Is it Little Rabbit, Princess Reenie form the thirty century in an another form?"

"No," she spoke softly.

Jedeite was amazed at Chibi-chibi. He asked,"Is this Princess Serena?" He turned his to face Galaxia. "Did you weaken her by placing a spell of aging on her?"

"Don't be so idiotic. The child doesn't even look like Princess Serena!" Prince Diamond sneered, he raised his hand up half way.

"No. This little brat is called Chibi-chibi! She's Princess Kakyuu's star-seed," Lead-Crow snapped as the ball of green light faded away.

"Does she have anyone to protect her?" Jedeite asked.

"Yes," Galaxia said, silently. "She's protected by three Sailor Senshi!"

"Where are they from? Earth. . .the Moon Kingdom?" Prince Diamond's eyebrows were raised.

"They came from the home world Kakyuu's. . .Kinmokusei. There were three. They are called the Sailor Star-lights. Sailor Star-maker, Sailor Star-fighter and Sailor Star-healer."

"So, then. . .the Sailor Senshi are more powerful than ever," Prince Diamond asked. "But, my queen, you said that there three. . .what happened to one of them?"

"I disabled one. I disguised myself as a reported. I cornered the weakest one. . .Sailor Star-healer. On earth, he is Yaten Kou. I gave him a good luck kiss on the check. He fell very ill soon after."

"Is Mister Kou dead?" Jedeite asked with a hint of caution.

"By a strange turn of events, Yaten is not dead!"

"Oh, what were those events!" Jedeite asked.

"His brothers, Seiya and Taiki took him to the hospital. A Doctor Terri Simms almost healed him. He is still a weak. With him out of the way in the most part. I want you finish the job I just started. Kidnap Chibi-chibi as soon as the last of the Sailor Senshi falls and I'll have my revenge!" Galaxia cried out in anger.

"May I make a suggestion?" another voice asked in a humble tone.

"We could lure my daughter, Hotura over. She still had Mistress Nine inside her soul. Prince Diamond, I heard tell of a rabbit?" Professor Tomoe stepped out the darkness.

"Ah, the good Professor!" Galaxia purred.

"Yes, the little rabbit is Princess Serena's and Prince Darien's future daughter. Her name is Reenie," Prince Diamond said coldly.

Professor Tomoe's glasses flashed in recollection,"I remember a little girl by that name. Hotura's only and true friend was called Reenie!"

"What?" snarled Prince Diamond. He was still under the impression that Reenie was Wicked Lady.

"Apparently she was healed by Sailor Moon and went back to the future Moon Kingdom for a time. I remembered she was training to a Sailor Senshi," Professor Tomoe said, retrieving

a little fragment of his past.

Prince Diamond was thinking of his past also as he spoke,"Hmm. . .I, my brother Sapphire and Rebus had kidnaped her. We were ordered by our leader, the Wiseman to do so. The Wiseman changed her into Wicked Lady. The Wiseman's plans were to steal the two Silver Imperial Crystals by using Wicked Lady as a pawn!"

Jedeite was shocked, as he gasped,"Two. . .I thought there was only one!"

"There is a future one that brat Reenie wore around her neck when she came to the past. It was in the Moon Palace and it belonged to Neo-Queen Serenity!" Prince Diamond sighed, sharply.

"How amusing!" Galaxia snarled quietly. "Twice the power."

Prince Diamond turned to Galaxia to bow in front of her,"Yes. . .my lady!"

"With the power from both crystals. . .we could be invisible. Then, we will release Mistress Nine and Wicked Lady to help us crush the White Moon Kingdom forever. Nothing will stop us," Galaxia laugh darkly.

"Then, who we will attack on the first assault on the White Moon Kingdom?" Jedeite asked.

Professor Tomoe hummed as he thought. Then, he uttered loudly,"Maybe. . .the easy strike. Find out the other weak link in the chain. We could use the weakest of the pawns in the game!"

Galaxia was now under the impression that Professor Tomoe was going to a very skillful ally. He was not a mere weak child like the others. He was a master of the darkest realms of power control.

"Who shall go?"Galaxia purred, tapping her lips with a finger. She had quickly thinking of strong defense. A wicked smile curved around her mouth. Then, she barked out,"Tigereye. . .Jun-Jun!"

Tigereye and Jun-Jun appeared out the darkness. They said in quiet unison,"Yes." Then, bowed in front of her.

"Sailor Lead-Crow!"

Lead-Crow stood up at attention.

Galaxia said with acidly words,"Then you two. . .Prince Diamond. . .Jedeite."

Prince Diamond felt slighted. How dare she pair him with Jedeite. Jedeite was a Baka. He cooled his anger by clutching his left hand. Galaxia told the group to steal a couple of Pure star-seeds. Jedeite asked very plainly,"Why?"

"We need power, first. A regeneration of sorts. The power from the stolen Star-seeds is going to bring forth Wicked Lady. Then, we will steal a couple more. . .to bring Mistress Nine back. Then, the rest will be so easy! Like twisting a baby's neck!"

The blackness was ripped open with blood bright lighting. Galaxia waved her hand. A dark blue portal hole appeared. Images came into view. The seance was at Rio's little party. It starting to break up. Night was coming into the horizon. Dusty, Steven and Jerry were walking towards the garage. Rio, Seiya, Serena and Lita were star gazing on the lawn. Reenie, Hotura and Chibi-chibi were growing sleepy. The others were going in. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had joined the party after Terri left.

Now Steve, Jerry and Dusty stood in front of the garage. Steve asked Dusty,"I need some tools. Do you have any. . .I was hoping to work out the bugs on my bike."

"Yea, I have my tool pack in my jet. I'll go and get them," Dusty said, pointing a thumb at his jet. He flew in his jet when he was going to visit Rio. While Steve and Jerry rode on Steve's bike.

Jerry turned to eye Steve as he questioned him,"What's wrong with it?"

"Oil flow! It's not flowing right. It's backing into the gas tank!" Steve sighed with annoyance.

"Sounds like trouble!" Jerry sounded concerned.

"Yea, one drop of heated oil in the right place. . .whoosh!" Steve groaned. "No more bike or me!"

Steve and Jerry opened the doors to the garage. They entered into the darkened space inside. Steve took out a flash light from his jacket pocket. He flipped it on. They walked over to the middle of the garage where a plain bulb hung from a string. Jerry reached over to pull on the string. Steve walked over to a work bench and took out a stick form a coffee can. He went to his bike. Then, he fumbled around the tight gas cap. His hand beared down on it and twisted hard. Both Steve and Jerry heard the vacuum tight seal was broke.

After Steve removed the cap. He stick the stick down in the gas tank. A few minutes

later, the stick was pulled pout to relieve a large glob of motor oil. "There's the trouble," Steve sighed, shaking his head.

About twenty feet away from the garage, the sky became black with green streak. A tear breached a hole in the time flux. Five figures stepped out the rip. Jun-Jun, Prince Diamond, Jedeite, Tigereye and Sailor Lead-Crow stood in the darkness. Jun-Jun and Tigereye were picked to scout out for pure Star-seeds. While Prince Diamond, Jedeite and Sailor Lead-crow waited for the right time to strike at the Sailor Senshi.

Rio, Serena and Seiya were talking about dragons and stars. Rio told them about her Uncle Anthony's dragons. Serena asked,"Why haven't we see them?"

"They go to the woods near the estate. They would spend the whole day in there. They eat and play. . .it seems like home to them. They don't like to be around were jets are flying. The noise frightens them," Rio said.

"Oh," Seiya eyed Rio. "Then, just when to do they come back?"

"About this time. Do ya see that barn over there?" Rio pointed out two barns. The two barns stood one hundred feet form the courtyard.

"Which one?" Serena asked, not knowing which one was which.

"The huge one with the high roof. Two month before we came, Uncle Anthony called up some builders and had these two barns raised for our horses and dragons."

"Why?"

"Uncle Anthony wouldn't hear about leaving one his prized dragons behind when she was

going to give birth. She about due anytime now! My uncle is also avid horse rider."

"Did the horses and dragons through customs alright?"

"Yea, about a week after the barns were raised. . .they came."

"Wow! When will we get to see the babies?" Serena squeaked.

"I don't think Hemlock will just anyone into the stables. She been very snappy lately," Rio spoke, standing up to stretch. Then, she felt her love, Dusty was in trouble.

Dusty was walking towards his jet, when Sailor Lead-Crow's whip snapped above his head. He stopped stock still. At first he thought it was Steve playing a joke. He was wrong. The whip snapped around his neck. He felt all his breath nearly halt in his lungs. She made him spin around. She felt a great power from his star-seed. It very power, very powerful. He began to struggle for breath and his power with out his star-seed. Without speaking, Sailor Lead-crow let out a surge of dark energy. It sparked through her whip. Dusty was struck down. He landed on his stomach onto the ground, unconscious.

Rio fell to her knees. Seiya stooped down to catch her. He felt Rio start to tremble. He asked in surprised tone,"What's wrong?"

"Love?" Rio shallowed hard. She could feel Dusty's pain. "Dusty's in danger."

Lita sat up in the grass. She cupped a hand over her eyes. There were other figures entering the garage. Lita began to recognize them. They looked very familiar. She shook her head for a minute. She couldn't believe her own eyes. Prince Diamond and Jedeite were up to no good. Lita said, quickly,"Heads up, guys!"

"What?" Seiya asked, looking up at Lita.

"I've just seen Jedeite!"

"What?" Serena inquired her in a loud voice. "I thought that Queen Beryl iced him!"

"No. . .and here's the kicker. Prince Diamond is with him."

A sharp pain of fear threw Serena for a loop. She repeated,"What?"

She remembered what Prince Diamond had done with her and Reenie. The Wiseman had turned Reenie into Wicked Lady. . . a very powerful pawn for the Dark Moon Kingdom. It was truly evil how Reenie turned on her future mom and dad. She nearly killed them in order to get Sailor Moon's Silver Imperium Crystal. She didn't want Rio to live what she had personally went through. Rio started to feel Dusty lose his Star-seed. Her heart pounded in her chest. Rio placed a hand up to her neck. The pain of the whip was extreme. She could feel it bitting into her own

flesh. She leaned against Seiya. Seiya steaded Rio in a sitting position. He was hoping that Rio wouldn't black out in his arms. "Stay with Rio, you guys. I'm going to get the others!" Serena said loudly. Then, she ran towards the library door.

Seiya and Lita nodded in agreement. Seiya looked at Lita. He asked,"Lita, what's wrong with Rio-san?"

"I think someone she psychically linked with Dusty. . .I can't tell. I'm not Ami!" Lita said.

Rio spoke softly,"You are right! We. . .me and Dusty are bonded by the soul. We share everything including pain. Since we were born, I knew that there was someone sharing a common ground. . .but, no one told me until I met Dusty!"

Both Seiya and Lita gasped in amazement. Seiya helped Rio to her feet. She appeared to be very weak. She was too weak to transform or not. She did tell Seiya that she was never reborn like the Inners or the Outers. Then, Rio shook her head. She saw in her mind's eye, Steve and Jerry being attacked by Prince Diamond and Jedeite.

Serena bolted in the library after she flung open the door. She shouted,"Lita saw Prince Diamond and Jedeite going to the garage!"

"No way!" Mina said, as a feeling of fear swept past her face. She looked around for Yaten. Then, she asked,"Yaten. . .where is he?"

Taiki who came back into the library was puzzled. What was going on? He walked over to the French doors. He asked softly,"Is there any trouble?"

"Serena, are you sure?" Ami asked.

"Yea, positive!" Serena breathed, sharply. She placed a handed over her chest. Her heart was beating wildly.

"What about this Prince Diamond and Jedeite?" Taiki asked, glancing at Ami.

"Jedeite was one of Darien's guardians," Ami said in concern, as she took off her glasses. She rubbed a sore spot on the ridge of her nose. "Queen Beryl who ruled the Nega-verse placed a spell and changed his heart. It was not until we fought the Nega-verse, Darien nearly lost his life as Serena tried to protect both Earth and the moon from Queen Beryl."

"Prince Diamond was a goon that followed some creep called the Wiseman. The Wiseman turned Reenie into Wicked Lady. Then, he tried to take over the universe!" Mina snapped, folding her arms.

"I knew something was wrong. I sat front of the fire place. . .early this morning. I felt my vision was too weird. I saw Galaxia with some people who looked very familiar," Rei said, shaking her head.

"Apparently, Galaxia got tried of Anima-mates and replaced them with some of our old nemesis!" Haruka huffed.

"Rei's visions are pretty accurate and if what Lita had just seen. . .then, it's true!" Ami said as an icy chill ran down her back.

Setsuna was Rio leaning against Seiya. She asked Serena,"What's wrong with Rio?"

Serena glanced over at the two. She declared rapidly,"Rio thinks that Dusty, Steve and Jerry are in trouble!"

Michiru came into the library. She heard the other talking. She asked,"What's going on?"

"Serena said that Lita saw of our nemesis going into the garage. Rio had a vision of Dusty, Jerry and Steve in danger. It seems like Galaxia is just powering up with ghosts of the past!" Haruka snapped sharply, shaking her head.

"Yea!" Serena said. She glanced at Mina. "For Yaten's sake. . .stay here!"

"Great, but where is he?" Mina asked.

"He said he was tried and was going to bed!" Taiki said with a worried tone in his voice.

Hotura, Reenie and Chibi-Chibi stood in the opened doorway. Hotura knocked on the door jam. They were already asleep when they heard the clamor down stairs. They sleepily made their way to the down stairs. They walked to the library. The others turned to see the littlest of the Sailor Senshi standing in the doorway. Hotura yawned,"Papa-Haruka! I've got a bad feeling that Rio's in trouble. Her friends need our help."

"Yea, Little Fire-fly," Haruka uttered. She pulled out her henshin from her jacket pocket. Then, she raised her henshin item. She shouted,"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

Rei raised her hand over her head. She shouted,"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

Ami looked at Taiki for a minute. The night was going darker. There was no fear in Ami's eyes. Instead the look was a reason to fight. To win. To heal people's souls when evil invades them. Then, she called out,"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Serena walked through the library's doors. She came back to the Terence. Seiya and Rio heard Hotura, Reenie and Michiru shouting their planet's henshin phrases.

Setsuna looked at Rio. She appeared to be exceptionally vendable at this time. She didn't want to let Rio down. Shouted,"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Chibi-chibi didn't say a word. She was still too little to have a proper phrase. She closed her eyes as a pinkish-red light encircled her.

Taiki glanced over to where Seiya, Serena and Rio stood. He hoped that Rio was strong enough to fight. To him, Rio was unable to cope with her powers even she used them. It was a long while that she powered up. Taiki snapped his fingers as he shouted,"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Serena saw Lita stood up, quickly. Lita uttered loudly,"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER , MAKE-UP!"

Serena asked Rio,"Are you sure you able to fight?"

Rio could feel her planet crying out. Is she didn't save Dusty them their future was doomed. She tried to find her footing. She said with courage,"Yea, for Dusty!"

Then, she closed her eyes for a second! She told Seiya to stand back. He stood behind her in case she fell. What Dusty was feeling at the monument Rio had the same reaction. She said very dryly,"ACARDIAN PLANET POWER . .MAKE-UP!"

Serena said quietly,"ETERNAL MOON MAKE-UP!"

Seiya saw that Sailor Acardia was better now and was full of power. He snapped his fingers as he shouted,"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Flashes of light engulfed the Terence and the library Now the Sailor Senshi stood. Sailor Moon shouted,"Let's get to Steve, Dusty and Jerry before someone gets hurt!"

They came too late. They split up into two groups. One group went to the garage. While the second went to the opened field outside of the garage. The door the garage was opened. Sailors Mars and Saturn saw Steve and Jerry laying unconscious in the garage. While Sailors Moon, Mercury, Acardia and Star-fighter found Dusty in the same predicament. Sailor Mercury was now wearing her V/R visor and was quickly tapping on the keyboard of her mini-computer. She held it her left hand. She was trying to figure out what happened to Dusty. After gathering some data, Sailor Mercury came to the conclusion of Dusty's Star-seed was stolen from his body.

Sailor Acardia felt like crying. Sailors Moon and Star-fighter could see her reactions. Sailor said gently as she shook her head,"No time for tears, Dusty wouldn't like to see you crying at a time like this."

"O.K." Sailor Acardia uttered, turning her face to hide her tears.

"That's right. Tears wouldn't look good on you, pretty child!" a dark voice hissed.

Sailor Moon felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew who belong to the voice. "Prince Diamond! I thought you were destroyed by the Wiseman," she swallowed hard.

"It's been a ling time since I saw you, Sailor Moon. Are you still weak as ever!"

"How dare you!" she snapped. Sailor Moon was a very powerful warrior.

A cloud of green mist appeared out of nowhere. Prince Diamond stepped out the mist. He was just wickedly handsome as before. Then, a burst of dark blue light pierced the area nearest Prince Diamond. A figure stepped out of the light. Sailor Moon was shocked to see Jedeite standing next to him. Jedeite grinned darkly as he spoke,"Hi, honey! I'm home. Did you miss me!"

"No! I was glad when you left!" she shouted. She posed a battle stance with her hands clinched into fists. She bent forward little to get a better look at the situation.

Sailor Star-fighter turned his face without looking at Sailor Moon. He asked,"Who's that?"

Sailor Acardia was a little bit scared by Prince Diamond's and Jedeite's looks. She calmed herself for a minute. "There is evil in their eyes!" she uttered in her mystic way. "Begone Demons!"

"Oh, Sailor Moon. . .who is this lovely creature!" Jedeite purred. He was taken aback with Sailor Acardia's beauty.

"Yes, such a delicate flower. There is power in this vessel!" Prince Diamond agreed.

Sailor Acardia didn't like the way those two were talking. She stood tall as she spoke,"I'm the Mystic Sailor of the Seven Houses of Acardia! I'm Sailor Acardia!"

Dusty groaned. Sailor Acardia could feel his pain. She didn't want to look down. She felt a trick was going to fall on them if she let her heart rule her. Jedeite sensed a great source of power from Sailor Acardia. He had also a found a weak spot on her armor. Her deep love for Dusty. He held out his left hand. A dark crystal appeared out of nowhere. It landed into his left hand. Jedeite was going to turn Sailor Acardia into a dark slave.

While Sailors Acardia, Mercury, Moon and Star-fighter had their hands tied. Sailors Mars, Uranus, Neptune and Jupiter were trying to fight off a demon that was generated by Sailor Lead-crow. Their battle was in front of the garage.

Then, Sailors Pluto, Star-Maker, Chibi-moon, Chibi-chibi and Saturn were guarding Steve's and Jerry's unconscious bodies in the garage. The garage doors were bolted shut.

Where were Jun-Jun and Tigereye? They had a run with a dragon. This was a dragon who belonged to Rio. It was a dark indigo one with silver specks running through it's skin. It was the best of the disguise group of Acardian Dragons. It appeared to be like the sky. It was the size of a small two story house. It's long neck with a row if back neck spikes swopped down for a better look at those two oddly dressed people. Its silver eyes sparked fire as it came for a closer look.

Jun-Jun and Tigereye were trapped in the tall grass. They took a wrong turn as they searched for pure Star-seed. They were way off from the path to the estate. Now Jun-Jun and Tigereye were terrified at the precepts of not coming up with any Star-seeds. Galaxia would be agitated for their mess up. They were crouching in the grass for cover. Jun-Jun turned to face ask Tigereye,"Where's Prince Diamond?"

"I don't know! He told us to start looking for pure Star-seed. So, this is where we ended up at?" Tigereye winced.

"Great! We took a wrong turn and Galaxia will kill us. . .if this thing don't do it first!"Jun-Jun gasped as she looked up at the sky for a minute to find the dragon staring back her way.

The dragon's face was very close to Jun-Jun's. Their eyes met. She froze in mid-crouch as they came face to face. Jun-Jun started to freak out with her eyed bugging out of her face.

Tigereye glanced at her. He was puzzled at her reaction. He asked in a bewildered tone,"What's wrong with you?"

The dragon let out a snort with a groan. "What was that?" he gasped.

Then, he snapped his head upwards at the dragon. He started to have the same reactions as Jun-Jun.

They were now speechless. Their hearts nearly stopped as the dragon stared to back away from them. Galaxia was watching the two from her throne room. She was scared of losing two of her warriors. Then, she became perturbed at the two. She waved her hand in front of her time porthole. A green fog came out of nowhere to swallow up the two idiots. The dragon tilted its head and walked away from the tall grass.

"Space Sword Blast!" Sailor Uranus shouted. A beam of light came out her sword hilt. The daimon wasn't even fazed by her attempt. A shocked Sailor Neptune, cried out,"The daimon is too strong!"

Sailor Mars hit the daimon with a Mars Flame Sniper. The sniper seemed to weaken it a little. She was surprised. Galaxia and her crew were stepping up their attacks. Sailor Mars barked out to Sailor Neptune,"Neptune. . .use your Submarine Reflection!"

Sailor Neptune raised her left hand. A mirror appeared in a glowing an aqua shaft of light. She snatched the mirror from the light. She shouted as she aimed the mirror at the daimon,"Submarine Reflection!"

The daimon was blasted into dust. Sailor Neptune turned to see Sailor Jupiter caught in Sailor Lead-Crow's whip. She was trying to fight off the whip by the use of her strength. She pulled on it, hoping that Sailor Lead-crow would fall. The witch was going to a stiff completer. Sailor Jupiter clutched at her neck. The whip was growing tighter. She found into be extremely difficult to breath. She groaned loudly,"Jupiter Oak Revolution!"

Sailor Lead-Crow was jerked back from the blast. She instantly fell to the ground. She let go her of whip. Sailor Jupiter was still standing. She began to unwrap the whip from her neck. She took in a lung full of air. Sailor Lead-crow closed her eyes. She was weakened by the blast. A cloud of green mist swept her body. She was gone in flash. There was uneasy feeling was falling on the Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Uranus asked quietly,"Was this fight too easy?"

"I don't know!" uttered Sailor Neptune, unsure of make of the situation.

"I guess we have been set up by Galaxia!" Sailor Mars said, shifted her eyes nervously.

Sailors Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Chibi-chibi, Chibi-moon, Star-maker, Pluto, Neptune and Saturn heard a loud cry of pain. It came from somewhere in the darkness.

Sailors Moon, Mercury and Star-fighter were running towards the garage. Sailor Star-fighter had a figure in his arms. Sailor Moon shouted as she stopped in front of the garage,"Everyone pull back! Jedeite is the last one still left and he's out for blood!"

Pluto asked she Sailor Star-maker quicky unlocked the doors,"Did anyone get the Star-seeds."

"Yea," Sailor Mercury and Jupiter said in unison.

The doors were flung open. Sailor Star-maker began to say,"What?"

Sailor Star-fighter darted into the garage. He huffed,"No need to take. . .for now! Sailor

Acardia just got zapped by Jedeite!"

Sailor Star-maker glanced down Sailor Star-fighter as he walked over to Sailor Star-maker. He saw the still body of Sailor Acardia in Sailor Star-fighter's arms. He asked,"What happened?"

"She was trying to block a ball of negative energy!" Sailor Mercury gasped as she came in.

"Who was it for?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"We don't know," Sailor Moon said in anger. She tried to remain calm on one hand. With the other, she wanted to get back at Jedeite for what he had done to Sailor Acardia.

"Who threw the ball?" Sailor Pluto asked, as she walked over to Sailor Chibi-moon.

Sailors Chibi-moon, Chibi-chibi and Saturn felt like crying. They thought that Sailor Acardia was going to die.

"Jedeite!" snapped Sailor Moon.

The anger that Sailor Moon was experiencing at the monument was now shared by the Inners. They hated the Nega-verse for what they had done with Darien. The way that Queen Beryl had used him as a pawn in her deadly ways of trying to control the universe. Sailor Jupiter snapped"Where is the creep!"

"Gone!" Sailor Moon huffed, rasing her hands in the air. She let the fall with a plop to her sides.

Sailor Uranus turned to face Sailor Mercury. She asked,"Mercury. . ."

"Yes!" Sailor Mercury uttered, glancing over to Sailor Uranus.

"Can you get a fix on how much light and dark power that Sailor Acardia has?"

"Good thinking," Sailor Mars sighed in fear of losing her sister Senshi.

The garage became still. Sailor Mercury walked over to where Sailors Star-maker and Star-fighter were standing. She pressed at her left earring. Her V/R visor flashed across her eyes. In her left hand was in her mini-computer. She tapped in a few keys. After a few second, Mercury said with concern,"I can't make out a reading. It's like her power is drawing inside!"

The rest of the Sailor Senshi became anxious. "Don't die, Acardia!" whispered Sailor Chibi-moon.

Sailor Pluto placed a hand on Sailor Chibi-moon's right shoulder.

Sailor Mercury continued,"It is trying to fight off the Nega-energy!"

Sailor Acardia groaned loudly. The pain that she was confronting with could be the most life draining of her life. Sailor Star-maker glanced down Sailor Acardia. Then, he looked at Sailor Star-fighter. A grim expression was growing in his eyes. He shook his head. Then, she groaned again. This time it was louder. She gasped,"Demons are fighting. . .my soul is strong. . .darkness will not get me!"

Sailor Star-fighter without looking over his shoulder asked Sailor Moon,"Sailor Moon?"

"Yea," she replied quietly.

"Can you heal Sailor Acardia? I know we are powerless without Sailor Star-healer."

Sailor Acardia shuddered for a second! Then, she breathing almost stopped. The alarm feeling first hit Sailors Star-maker and Star-fighter. Their eyes widened a little. She became very light in his arms. Sailor Mars gasped in horror the unthinkable,"Is she?"

The word dead wasn't spoken. The Sailor Senshi didn't want to believe it just yet. A few more keys were tapped on Sailor Mercury's mini-computer. Sailor Mercury uttered sadly,"No. She must be concentrating inside her soul. Which is amazing."

"I hope that you are right!" Sailor Jupiter questioned her.

Sailor Acardia's face was peaceful. She was still the child of Sailor Senshi. The rest of them had to come up with an idea to save her from death. But, how?

Sailor Star-maker took off his right glove. He placed two fingers of left hand on Sailor Acardia's neck. After a minute of trying to find her pulse, he closed his eyes. He gently removed his hand away from her neck. Letting his hand fall, he opened his eyes. He uttered in a mere whisper,"There. . .hardly any beat at all. . .no pulse."

Sailor Mars brushed her face with a hand. Tears were flowing quickly down Sailors Chibi-chibi's, Chibi-moon's and Saturn's faces. Sailor Jupiter looked at Sailor Mercury with a bitter lipped expression. Sailor Mercury wordless worked on her mini-computer, trying to an answer. Now Sailors Uranus and Neptune were standing side by side. Sailor Uranus reached over and held Sailor Neptune's hand. Sailor Pluto left hand held her Garnet Time-staff a little more tighter now. Sailor Moon closed her eyes in deep prayer.

Then Sailor Pluto said quietly,"The fighting must be very heavy, inside!"

They started to worry for Sailor Acardia. Sailor Star-maker brushed Sailor Acardia's forehead tenderly with his left hand. He said dryly,"She'll die. . .if the Nega-energy drains her in order to loose. There is no way around it. She hasn't been reborn like the others."

Sailor Star-fighter agreed,"No. . .not even a chance!"

Sailor Moon had never faced this situation before. In the past she had healed people who were possessed by dark forces. But, not like this. Sailor Acardia was sitting on the edge of being in coma for the rest of her life. Sailor Moon didn't want to take any chances. This was something new that Galaxia had added to her black powers. Sailor Moon wasn't experienced enough at this change in the game plan.

Sailor Star-maker uttered again,"I guess it's Arigato, Senshi of the Mystic world."

A voice as clear and as sweet as rose blossoms said softly,"Not Arigato! Come little Mystic Star. Bring her here. . .Star-fighter."

"Who's there?" Sailor Mars asked.

The others were taken aback. Was this a trick by Galaxia? They were completely off guard. Eyes were scanning around the garage looking for a sign of darkness.

A moon beam shot through a crack in the roof. It grew, filling a space on floor. It took shape of a beautiful woman. She was all dressed in white. On her forehead was a golden crescent moon. She stepped out the moonlight. Sailor Star-fighter,"Who are you?"

Her silver hair shone in the darkness. She appeared to another version of Princess Serenity. Sailor Moon instantly recognized her mother. She began to cry a little. She gasped,"It's my mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom!"

Whispers of about the Queen started to fill the garage. Sailor Star-fighter came forward with the nearly lifeless Sailor Acardia in his arms. The Queen smiled softly,"Gentle Mystic. . .You have laid down you your life many times for the Sailor Senshi!"

Her right hand reached over to stroke the Senshi's child like face. She said quietly,"I have come to give new powers and award you for a job well done!"

Queen Serenity took Sailor Acardia's left arm and said,"This bracelet is a very powerful tool to fight off the evil in power's hearts."

A rose coloured light came out the Queen's hand. A coil bracelet instantly wrapped around Sailor Acardia wrist. It shined with rose colour beads. The Queen finished by saying,"To use this talisman. .. You point your fist and call out Mystic Dreams. The power in that command will cleanse people's souls and dreams. Awaken to you new role as Super Sailor Acardia!"

Then, Queen Serenity vanished.

Super Sailor Acardia slowly breathed. A rose coloured light flooded her body. A first Sailor Star-fighter wanted to drop her because he was afraid of being burnt from the heat that was generating from her body. Instead there was no heat at all. The light made her ordinary Fuku into a Super Sailor Fuku. She let out a few tiny groans Sailor Star-fighter felt Super Sailor Acardia's body grow a little heavier. She winced at the new powers that she was given. Slowly her hazel green eyes opened with a spark of new life.

Sailor Star-maker gazed down at Sailor Acardia. He asked her,"Are you?"

She looked at first Sailor Star-fighter through watery eyes. Then, at up Sailor Star-maker. He finished Sailor Star-maker's statement,"Able to fight?"

"Yea, I think!" she crooked.

Sailor Star-fighter bent down on one knee. Super Sailor Acardia slid away from Sailor Star-fighter's arms. She was helped to her feet by him. She looked at the other. They uncertain what to except from her. She was giving other chance. But, she could fight side by side with her sisters and bothers of the Sailor Senshi clan. Only time would tell. She murmured loudly about something,"I know the one called Je. . ."

She couldn't finish her statement. The garage door were violently kicked in. A dark figure stood in the door frame. It was Jedeite! The others left him to get the three Star-seeds. His eyes were icy cold in their glance. Holding out his right hand tightly, he snarled,"Give me. . .those Star-seeds!"

The Sailor Senshi turned around one by one to face Jedeite. "No way, you creep!" Sailor Jupiter snapped a she spun on her heels to face him.

"You will not hurt the innocent!" Sailor Moon cried out. Now she faced one her oldest of nemesis.

Jedeite was resolute on getting those Star-seeds. He was not going let Galaxia down like he had with Queen Beryl. He hissed with narrowed eyes,"I will get my regeneve from you, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Uranus was the closest to Jedeite. She shielded her body from him. She raised her sword to her face. She shouted,"Space Sword Blast!"

The attack beerily fazed him. It seemed that when Galaxia regenerated him, he was given double the power. This only surprised him. . .he delighted in his newly powers. He was going to be victorious on killing off all the Sailor Senshi by himself. A grin spread across his face. The Sailor Senshi were stunned. Sailor Acardia shrived with her new powers. She felt like slipping, falling. Both of her arms clung to Sailor Star-fighter's shoulders. He felt her arms around his neck. He asked out of an anxious tone,"Are you O.K."

"By the powers of. . .my. . .home. . .world," she said softly and slowly.

Jedeite noticed Sailor Acardia was leaning against Sailor Star-fighter. "How touching!" he glared. "Sailor Moon's new friend has a crush on Sailor Star-fighter."

Sailor Acardia released her left arm from Sailor Star-fighter's shoulder. She shifted her body to face Jedeite. She winced as she took in a lung of air. Sailor Star-fighter watched as she aimed her left arm at Jedeite's body. Her eyes were glowing with new life. Something was telling her that she must Dusty's life. There was no hope for him if she didn't. Jedeite was hurting Sailor Acardia's pride as well as her body with his attacks. She loved Dusty, deeply. He meant the whole world to her. Sailor Acardia cried out in a shaman's tone,"Mystic Dreams!"

A white light streak twisted around the coil bracelet. It began to change color. A rose colored light shot out of Sailor Acardia's bracelet. Jedeite didn't know what hot him when he was tossed out if the garage by the blast. He landed with a thud against the ground, was knocked him unconscious.

Galaxia in her throne room was watching the proceedings. She was most horrified at the out come of the first attempt of stealing Star-seeds with her new dark army. She howled in her anger,"JEDEITE!"

He disappeared in a cloud of green mist.

Sailor Mercury went over to Jerry's body. She held his Star-seed in her hands. She bent down to place his Star-seed on his chest. In a few minutes, Jerry was waking up. Sailor Jupiter did the same with Steve's Star-seed. Steve groaned a little as he woke up.

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Acardia. She appeared to weaken by the power drain from Jedeite's attack. She asked,"Sailor Acardia, are you O.K."

Still clinging to Sailor Star-fighter's shoulders, Sailor Acardia forced a weak smile. Her left hand twitched from the new energy she was giving. She uttered as she tired to stand on her own,"Yea. . .Sailor Moon, I've got a question for you?"

"Yep, what is it?" Sailor Moon smiled back knowing that Sailor Acardia was going to be O.K.

"I just feel that the dark forces have left my body and I just wanted to know that. . ."

"Yes," Sailor Moon asked gently.

"Could I give Dusty back his Star-seed. It wouldn't seem right if I didn't give it back to him, myself!"

Sailor Mercury eyed Sailor Acardia in a doctor's glance. She was hoping that Sailor Acardia wasn't out her mind by asking such a simple question. Sailor Acardia got a host of stares by the others. She nodded weakly,"I just wanted to do it."

Sailor Moon thought for a minute. Sailor Acardia was going to need some help. Sailor Moon nodded her head yes. Then, she said,"But you are going to do it alone. We don't know

what's out there. I coming with you!"

"I thought so. I was hoping that you were going to say that! I don't think I have enough

muscle to walk all the way to Dusty's jet."

Sailor Chibi-moon pipped in with a smile,"You bet! I'll help you, Sailor Acardia."

Sailor Acardia looked down at the ground for a minute. As the others hoped that she wasn't going to put her life if something would happen to her. Sailor Star-fighter was going to help too. He spoke up,"Listen. You'll be needing a second pair of legs in case you should fall. I'll be your second pair of legs."

"Thanks! Brother Star-fighter!" Sailor Acardia smiled as she looked up. Then, she closed her eyes for a minute. She was thinking of Dusty. She thought to herself,"I'll be there in minute for you, Love!"

Sailor Saturn asked,"I hope they wake up!" Then, she glanced down at the two half asleep figures.

Sailor Uranus glanced over Sailor Saturn and smiled out of good faith,"Don't worry, Little Firefly. . .Star-seeds are unbreakable!"

Jerry was coming around. He murmured,"Where am I?"

Sailors Star-fighter, Moon, Chibi-moon and Acardia stood in the grass. They surrounded Dusty's nearly lifeless body. Sailors Moon and Chibi-moon watched as Sailor Star-fighter helped Sailor Acardia. They slowly bent down in order to give Dusty back his Star-seed. Sailor Acardia held Dusty's Star-seed in her hands. It glowed brightly with life energy.

Placing the Star-seed on Dusty's chest. Sailor Acardia was thinking. What if didn't work. She was scared at the thought. Galaxia was stealing Star-seeds. She began to cry a little. Sailor Star-fighter noticed her crying. He smiled out of brotherly love. Touching a corner of Sailor Acardia's right eye, he said,"No tears for sadness!"

"I don't want him to die. . .This never happen to us!" she sobbed quietly.

"I know," Sailor Moon sighed, gently. "This is your first time. Everything happened too fast for anyone to understand for right now. There will a time for an answer to all of this. You just have to wait!"

Then, Sailor Star-fighter shook his head as he said with a hint of joy,"Instead. . .use them for joy! I have a feeling he will love without a memory of this night!"

He knew what was going through her mind. It was almost the same level of his own love for his little brother. She would be devastated to see if Dusty wasn't given a second chance at life. Then, he hooked a finger under her chin. A couple of tears rolled down her eyes. Her hands

clutched at the air. Then, she rapped her arms around Sailor Star-fighter's neck. She sobbed for an instant. He reached over to touch Sailor Acardia on the face. She tilted her face up towards his. Her face was now a little tear strained. He smiled tenderly,"No more tears!"

The hugged for a second. Then, Dusty was starting to wake up. He moaned for a couple of minutes. Chibi-moon reached to tap Sailor Acardia on the shoulder. Sailors Star-fighter and Acardia broke away from their hug. She moved to see what was going on. She asked,"Um?"

"I think he's waking up!" Sailor Chibi-moon nodded with gentle excitement.

"Oh, Love!" Sailor Acardia gasped. She turned her head down towards Dusty. Then, she brushed a cheek with her hand. "My dear one!"

She lifted his head to cradled it in her lap. She breathed softly with a tiny smile. "Does Princess Charming have to kiss her Sleeping Beauty?"

The three other ones smiled softly. They knew that Dusty and Rio were a very special couple. Dusty was drained. He tried to fight in order to live. He half opened his eyes as he whispered,"Rio. . .this is you?"

"Don't tell, Sailor Acardia!" Sailor Moon whispered, hoping that Sailor Acardia wasn't going to revile her secret.

Dusty's eyes fluttered a little. His mind was foggy. He whispered as he looked up at the night sky,"Is that an angel. . .I see."

Sailor Acardia's mind was reeling. She didn't know what to think. She wanted to stay with him. . .but, she didn't want to endanger the lives of her brothers and sisters Senshi. She came up with idea as she said quietly,"Yes, Love. I must fly back to heaven!"

She reached over to kiss Dusty on the cheek.

Finally, Sailor Acardia lifted Dusty's head and placed it gently on the ground. She slowly back from Dusty's body. Sailor Acardia left him to wake up full alone. She stood up with a tried look on her face. She had been reborn. She was given a second chance.

Sailor Mercury examined the energy levels of Jerry's, Steve's and Dusty's bodies. It was a blessing that none of the Star-seeds were damaged by the attacks from Galaxia's new army.

The next morning, Rio didn't wake up with the others. Has the previous night's battle had claimed it's one and only victim. Rio slept for the most of the morning. Serena started to worry about Rio. She asked Ami to check up on Rio's condition. Ami said,"Yes. When I saw her, she looked like she was going to drop form shear fatigue!"

Ami and Serena went up to Rio's bedroom. The door was left wide opened. They walked

into the room to find Rio waking up. They walked over to the bed. Serena stood on the right side of the bed. Wile Ami sat on the foot of the bed. She sat up in bed. Her eyes were still misty with sleep. She breathed,"I'm beat!"

She sighed, feeling the stress of the previous night's battle.

"We were talking about you down stairs," Serena said gently. "When Marie asked where were you. . .when you didn't show up for breakfast. . .we had to tell her that you were sleeping in."

"Yes, Rio," Ami agreed. "You could have lost your life for the cause of the Sailor Senshi!"

Rio wasn't sure what that cause was. She asked as her eyes blinked,"What's that?"

Serena looked a little grave as she spoke before taking Rio's hand in hers,"Fight for the light, truth and justice. The evil forces that we have already faced will show up again. Luna had told me in the past. . .If we are not strong. . ."

Rio was now getting the gist of the idea. Serena finished by saying,"Then, we are not able to face our own fear. Then, we are done for. The evil will not take over when we are here. . .ready for battle!"

Serena felt Rio's hand squeezing hers. If was a sign that Rio was now understanding her role as a Sailor Senshi. Serena and Ami smiled at Rio. Rio was now a full fledge Sailor Senshi.

Outside of Rio's bedroom, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten heard the three girls talking. They stood near the door. Seiya knocked on the door frame. Rio turned to look at the door. She said,"Yes!"

Seiya said loudly,"It's just us!"

Taiki asked,"Can we come in?"

Then, Yaten added,"Yea. . .we want to thank you, Rio!"

"I can't believe it !" Rio giggled, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to rest of you lot coming in. I'm not the one who's sick. I. . ."

Ami interrupted,"You fight much harder than any one of us!"

"No. . .I fought as an equal!" Rio said with pride. "That's how I fight!"

"Come on!" Seiya said with a sigh.

"We haven't gotten all day!" Yaten agreed.

"Give me a tick!" Rio called out. "Ami give me my robe!"

Ami glanced around for it. She asked,"Where is it?"

"It's at the foot of the bed!"

Ami found the robe and picked up it. She threw at Rio's face. She was trying to make Rio feel a little better. It landed softly right Rio's face. The three girls began to laugh as Rio pulled it off of her face. She quickly wrapped herself in the robe. "Can we come in?" Taiki repeated.

"Yea," Rio slipping on the sleeves.

The Three Lights walked into the room. Seiya and Yaten stood near Serena. While Taiki stood behind Ami. They gazed at a very placid Rio. Her new power increased the clam, the inner peace which surrounded her body and soul. Seiya quizzed Rio with a guarded look,"How do you feel?"

"I'm staying in bed for the rest of the day!" Rio sighed.

"You've must of taking a really beating inside. . .I mean your soul," Taiki uttered soothly.

Rio looked down for a second before saying,"All I could see were black hands trying to get me!"

"Uh!" Seiya's eyes grew a little wider. Serena gasped. Ami placed a hand up to her mouth. Taiki squeezed Ami by the shoulder in a sign of comforting her. While Yaten shook his head. Rio glanced up at Seiya and Serena,"Someone was trying to weaken me by corrupting my Dream Time!"

"Can that be done!" Ami asked, in shock.

"Yes, if the darkest powers are at their peek. But, they to have me so weak that I crack from the pressure!"

"That crystal from Jedeite was extremely powerful," Ami remarked with a disturbed glance.

"Aye, lass. That it was!"

Yaten spoke softly,"When I heard Mina coming into my room, I was still asleep."

Rio looked at Yaten now. He continued,"She told me what was going on. . .when I woke up. She sat near my bed until Lita came to tell us the fighting was over. You took my place in the line of fire. I greatly give you my gratitude!"

Serena glanced over at Yaten. She said,"I told her told to protect you, Yaten in case of you and her were attacked!"

Ami questioned Yaten,"Did you or Mina have any idea of what was going. . .outside!"

"No!" Yaten said. "Until Lita came in."

Rio rubbed her fingers on one hand. She was still a little fuzzy to what had happened to her before she woke up. She asked Serena,"I got a question? I heard a voice."

"Yea," Serena smiled. She knew what Rio was going to say.

"It was so soothing. It gave me a chance to fight off my inner battle with the demons. Who belong to that voice?"

Serena smiled gracefully,"My mother, Queen Serenity!"

Seiya was always puzzled about Serena's real past. He knew that she was both the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon. But, he wondered what did Serena's real mother looked like. He said,"I never knew what your mother looked like, Serena!"

"She will be my mother on the moon kingdom, like my mom here!" Serena nodded.

"Queen Serenity! I want to thank her," Rio's question was answered. She pressed herself against the pillows. Then, he blinked. She was letting in own her way that she was grateful to Queen Serenity.

"Also, she gave you new powers and a new battle talisman!" Seiya said.

"I only saw the bracelet for a minute or two before I threw Jedeite across the room with my powers!"

Ami was thinking of what had just happened them. This was no normal attack. This was something different. Galaxia was hungry for something than just taking Star-seeds. This was a power trip! "Things are to going be strange!" she said. "It seems like Galaxia was gearing up for another take over. . .but in different way.

"What kind?" Serena asked out of fear and curiosity.

"That's right! Galaxia wants to take over the universe. . .but, why your old nemesis?" Seiya uttered in concern.

"We'll never find out," Rio said. Then, she yawned.

Taiki watched as Rio was growing sleepy. "No," Taiki said as a reference to Ami's statement. "That's the last thing we would be needing."

"Listen, lad!" Rio sighed letting her fatigue go.

"Positively not. . .In the view of two scouts being down," he mumbled, readjusting his glasses.

Yaten was still down with his illness, but he didn't want Galaxia to take over. He spoke up,"I'll fight if need to. I don't want Earth to go down like Kinmoku!"

Yaten's statement struck a raw nerve with Seiya and Taiki.

"I know. Everything we knew is gone," Taiki spoke softly. "I still want to see home, again. . .but we can't."

"That's why we are here. To find our Princess!" Seiya added with a sad smile. "And we will!"

"I don't know about Yaten, but for me. . .just give me twelve to twenty hours of deep mystic sleep. I'll be on my feet. Jedeite might have of drained some of my powers, but not all of them!" Rio sighed, closing her eyes for her sleep.

"Are you sure?" Taiki asked. They were all thinking the same thing. Rio was very powerful. She needed time to let her body get used to the new powers.

"Hmm. My word is bond!" Rio murmured. She was preparing her body a very deep, healing sleep.

Serena released her hand from Rio's grasp. She told the others that Rio was going to be a very special Sailor Senshi. They quietly left the room.

In the Dark Kingdom, Galaxia stood in front of her new army. At the present monument in her point of view, this group of dark warriors were a mismatched hand full of incompetents. She felt that the dark powers of Sailor Moon's past were weak children. Unable to preform well. She did praise on Jedeite's and Prince Diamond's skills on draining some of the life energy from Jerry's, Steve's and Dusty's Star-seeds. Jedeite nearly made Sailor Acardia into a evil pawn.

Galaxia folded her arms over her chest. Her eyes were heated by fire. She hissed maliciously,"There will no mistakes when we attack, again!"

"What about those Star-seeds and their power? Did we. . ." Prince Diamond pleaded out of fear.

"My dear Prince Diamond, you and Jedeite did well. There us enough power for one cross-over at least. But, we need more!"

"Enough? For who?" Professor Tomoe asked. His glasses glared through the dankness.

"Please wait. Tomoe. . .these things take time. You, yourself waited for a long time units Mistress Nine was born," she soothed his anger.

Professor Tomoe thought of his daughter. She was always weak and timid. With dark powers, Hotura could be the evil Priestess for Galaxia. Then, he would have his daughter back. . .but, at what cost?

Galaxia was thinking of Sailor Acardia. Jedeite had told her about that particular Sailor Senshi's weakness. He turned to Galaxia after he watched as Professor Tomoe tried to reason with Galaxia. He said,"Sailor Acardia has not been up-graded with the others in the Moon Kingdom's powers!"

When Zoysite heard about Sailor Acardia's return, it made her cringe. She had a couple of run ins with her. She was going let the past ride out. She didn't want to be linked up with Jedeite in his failings.

"So, there is more than one hole in the Sailor Senshi's defenses!" Galaxia smiled darkly. Blackness crept into Galaxia's mind. What was this Sailor like? She saw Zoysite's reaction at the mere mention of Sailor Acardia's name. She hissed coldly,"Zoysite. . .tell me all about this Sailor Acardia. Have you been battling against her, long?"

All eyes turned to Zoysite. She bowed to Galaxia. Then, she told her side of the story. The battles had fought against Sailor Acardia as she worked with the Inners. How tight Sailor Acardia's kinetic mental powers were. If now she was not up to speed with the rest. Then, the darkness could have a new black Sailor Senshi if need be.

Galaxia turned her back to the group. She came to the conclusion to finally bring the Sailor Senshi to their knees. She with resolution,"There is no moon two days from now. I watched the passing of Earth's moon. The phases are changing into a dark passage. I want to set up an attack for that day. A surgical one. Kill Sailor Moon once and for all. Then, bring me Reenie, Hotura, Chibi-chibi and the one who calls herself, Sailor Acardia."

"For what?" Rebus asked smugly.

Galaxia snorted with a leer,"To start making preparations for a new dark kingdom. The days are growing short for the White Moon Kingdom!"

The next day, Rio was busy with her Uncle's dragons. She had fed them their daily rations of oats and wood chips. Now she was trying to mend a hole in one of the stable walls. Some of the tiny dragons were trying to dig a hole in order to escape. She was at her wits end with these dragons. They were still in their "puppy" stage. Cute, but always finding ways to get themselves into mischief.

Reenie, Hotura, Chibi-chibi and Michiru wondered over to the stables. They watched as Rio was hammering the last nail in place. She was nails and a piece of fiber-board would stay in place. The girls noticed a large pieces of light blue taper hanging over one of the stalls. Hotura and Reenie walked over to where Rio sat. The two little girls said,"Hi, Rio."

Rio stood up to dust off her pants. She pipped as she glanced over her shoulder,"Hi, guys!"

Whada doing?" Reenie asked, turning her head to look over Rio's shoulder.

"Fixing a hole!"

"A hole," inquired Hotura with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yea, the little dragons have been digging holes, again! They like to be free. . .instead of spending the whole day cooped up in the stables," Rio gave Reenie a soft poke in the ribs with her right elbow.

Reenie giggled, raising a hand to up her mouth. Then, Hotura followed with her soft giggle as she asked,"Why?"

"Day and night. . .they are full of vinegar and beans! They get into more mischief than anything else. I had to chase them out of my aunt's herb garden!"

"They sound like a real hand full!" Michiru spoke up.

"Aye. Oh, hi. . .Michiru," Rio said looking over Reenie's head at Michiru and Chibi-chibi. "Hey, there Munchkin!"

Chibi-chibi squeaked as she heard Rio's voice.

Reenie and Hotura started to get curious about dragons. What they like. Were they small, big, flat, fat or skinny? The two girls began to bug Rio about them. She knew their minds were whirling with ideas of what dragons were like. "O.K. . .O.K." Rio chuckled with Irish warmth. "Grab the others and I'll show you the babies!"

"Yea!" Reenie and Hotura shouted as they started to jump for joy.

Then, Chibi-chibi squeaked again as she clapped her hands.

Michiru and Rio watched as Hotura and Reenie skipped out the stables. Michiru smiled as Rio bent down to pick up the box of nails and hammer. Michiru asked Rio,"How do you feel?"

Rio breathed,"Better. I feel a new sense of need! The Sailor Senshi really need me."

"Yes, even when Yaten becomes strong again. You will play a very important role. That near attack from Galaxia's forces showed us how we are much wanted to protect the innocent!"

"Aye. Yaten is strong in his faith. His heart is pure. I know Seiya, Taiki and Yaten will find their princess!"

Michiru nodded.

The Sailor Senshi were gathered at the terrace. Some of them sat on the grass. While others sat on the lawn furniture or on the terrace itself. They watched as Rio stood in the middle of the courtyard. She started to make loud hissing noises. Followed by some deep loud throat growls.

On the edge of the woods, seven pairs of round eyes flashed blue-green. Seven long snouts quivered in the air. Seven long, thin, spiky tails wagged to and fro. Seven little, thin bodies were in fight as the little baby dragons scamped across the field.

Back at the courtyard, Lita asked Rio,"How long before the dragons come?"

"In a couple of ticks!" Rio breathed in the air of sweet summer mind-morning.

Then, Rio was bowled over by seven flashes of color. Blue, grey, red, yellow, black, purple and white came into view. The dragons swarmed over Rio. She let them climb over her body. She didn't mind their claws scratching across her body. She felt the blue dragon as it started to jump in place on her chest. The white dragon stuck its nose in Rio's left ear. It started to lick her ear. The black and grey dragons found warm spots to snuggle down in Rio's arms. They wrapped themselves into tight balls with their tails curled over their bodies. The red dragon was trying to take off one of Rio's sandals. It began to bit down on the tip. Then it tired to drag her left sandal off her foot. While the purple dragon started to run rings around Rio's body.

At first the Sailor Senshi were scared. Rio was hurt? She was trying to stifle a laugh. They came to the realization that the baby dragons were giving Rio their own form of a greeting. She was their mistress, after all.

Rio couldn't stand it no longer. She let out a loud laugh. Rio sat up, trying hold her side. The grey, blue and black dragons feel of. The white dragon dug its claws into Rio's hair. Rio yipped,"Hey!"

The red dragon was successful in removing the left sandal. The purple dragon ran even faster. "Stop! Please stop!" she protested. She had to cover her mouth with both hands in order stop laughing.

The white dragon tried to sit on top of Rio's head. Rio could feel the claws digging in. She said,"Get off!"

Then, she grabbed the white dragon by the stomach. It squealed as Rio sat it down on the ground.

The dragon stopped their playing. Rio reached over to grab the left sandal from the red dragon. It was gnawing at the tip. Rio took the heel of the sandal in order the shake the red dragon loose. The red dragon wrestled for the sandal. After two minutes of this strange wrestling match, Rio snapped the dragon off her left sandal. She held her sides for a minute. Rio breathed deeply as her lungs ached from the laughter. The dragons tripped over to the side of the terrace. Then, they sat on their hind-legs with their tails curled around their legs.

Rio pointed at them as a sign to stay put. Standing up, Rio said,"These dragons are last fall's hatchlings. They wouldn't get their wings until their shed their first skin!"

"They can fly?" Taiki asked.

"Aye!" Rio nodded.

"Are they mean?" Reenie asked.

"No," Rio said. She pointed to the grey dragon as a sigh to come here. The grey dragon ran up to Rio. She held out her arms. It leapt into her arms. It moved itself until she was holding it with its belly exposed. She walked over to Reenie, Chibi-chibi and Hotura were standing. Reenie and Hotura held out a hand. Rio spoke in an elder Acadian tongue to the dragon. The grey dragon let out a low growl. It didn't knew what to make of these strange girls. Rio covered the dragons eyes with a hand as a sign of punishment.

Rio spoke in English,"Don't bite. You know it's not nice to bite."

She uncovered the grey dragon's eyes. The grey dragon snorted in mild protest. It lowered its head so the two girls could stroke the dragon's head. Reenie said softly,"Nice dragon!"

Hotura added,"We just want to pet you!"

Then, Rio bent down to let Chibi-chibi have a go. The grey dragon sniffed Chibi-chibi's fingers. She squeaked,"Chibi-chibi!"

Chibi-chibi gently petted the dragon on the head. The dragon squeaked, shifting its head

this way and that.

The rest of the Sailor Senshi wondered about the dragons. Taiki bent forwards a little as he said,"What is their place in your kingdom?"

"They," Rio turned to let the grey dragon down. It scrabbled out her arms and flopped onto the ground. "are the guardians of my kingdom. The dragons are born to be fighters. They are

used in the front lines during a battle. Some are used in transport. Those ones are different from the ones you see right now!"

Ami asked,"In what way?"

"They look like snakes with short legs. Uncle will have a fit if their don't get their running in nightly."

"Why?" Setsuna asked, resting the right side of her chin on her right hand.

"Because the skifflers run too fast!"

"Skif. . .what do you call them?" Seiya uttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Skifflers. . .are the best light body transport ever. They can be clocked at a hundred rpms. They have to be let out nightly so they don't run into any traffic during the day!"

Serena said shifting her head to one side,"Why?"

"They are not use to cars and trucks! They were raised in the country away from all the noise and confusion of motorized transport!"

Now the grey dragon was walking around, sniffing shoes. While the blue dragon was being chased by Chibi-chibi. The red and purple dragons were rolling around in the grass in a cat like fashion for Reenie and Hotura. The rest of the dragons stood like statues on the lawn. The grey dragon came to Lita. It sniffed Lita's shoes. After finding Lita's scent was sweet. It began to climb up Lita's right leg. She felt the grey dragon climbing up her right leg. She screwed up her face trying to kept from giggling. It didn't hurt. The climbing felt like Luna or Artemis climbing up her leg. She asked Rio,"What's this dragon doing?"

"I think he found a friend!" Rio waggled a finger at it.

Lita glanced down the grey dragon. The Sailor Senshi were puzzled. "How can you tell which is a boy and which is a girl?" Ami asked.

"By their tails. The girls have short, rounder tails. While the boys have thinner, longer tails. Then, there are the claws."

"Claws?" everyone said in amazement.

"Aye. . .claws. Boys have razor sharp claws with hooks at the ends. Females don't. But, that wouldn't be for another year. That's when these young hatchlings are at least two!"

The rest of the dragons were told by Rio to come and be petted by the Sailor Senshi!

The next day was a busy one for the world. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had come up with a little humorist skit on hospital life. Rio was busy with gophering phone calls from her Aunt Iva. Rio's Aunt Iva was busy with her extra work of the Star-night oil company. The rest of the Sailor Senshi were hoping to see Rio. They wanted her to watch the skit. Rio hoped that Dusty would stop in for something than just a visit. She wanted her Uncle Anthony to give them both his blessing on something very special. Terri needed to see Yaten for one last check-up before taking him off the oxygen completely.

Rio almost forgot to feed the dragons. This was their morning meal. The dragons would be upset with Rio of she didn't come with their feed.

The dragons were at the ready for their meal, except one. When Rio entered the stables, she noticed that the stall in which the excepting dragon named Hemlock was covered in shreds of torn cloth. In the early stages of birthing pains, Hemlock began to claw at the air. The pain was extremely bad. She grabbed for the nearest thing to hold onto. In a state of confusion she was in, Hemlock wrapped herself in the cloth to the point of ripping the cloth into thin strips.

Rio was terrified at the thought of Hemlock giving birth when her Uncle Anthony wasn't there. She didn't any idea of a dragon birth. That was up to her Uncle. She crept up to the stall which Hemlock slept in. Hemlock was crying her birthing pains. Rio glanced down at the floor. She needed to know if Hemlock was starting to lay her eggs or not.

There on the floor was a sticky pool around the stall. She bend down to examine the pool. It was a green cast to it and smelled was like rotting grass. "Oh. . .no!" Rio thought to herself. "She had just started!"

Hemlock winced as another pang of birthing pain shot through her. Rio stood up to say,"I can't believe your timing. Uncle Anthony isn't back yet. He said to me it would take two days to fix the seals at the oil platform. Then, the fittings were too loose and it took an extra day to see if the fittings could be tightened."

She was interrupted by Hotura. She came in quietly to the stables. She saw the door opened. She popped her head in to say loudly,"Rio, there is a phone call for you!"

Rio mildly slapped her forehead,"Great timing. . .who it is?"

"It's me, Hotura. Your Uncle Anthony called. Maire took the call. He wants to know how everything is?"

"He wants to know. . .heaven help me!" Rio gripped, rolling her eyes. She spun around to face Hotura. She pointed at Hotura,"Tell him that Hemlock is going to have her babies at any time!"

Hotura was surprised. Her eyes grew as big as saucers. She asked in a shocked, excited tone,"What?"

"Call him now! I'm not the expert on birthing dragons. I don't want to mess up!"

"O.K." Hotura gasped as she ducked out if the door way. She bolted as best as she could towards the estate.

At eleven in the morning, Rio had her hands full. Hemlock had already given birth to three baby dragon eggs. When the fourth was ready to be popped out, Rio's Uncle Anthony came into the stables. He watched as Rio took her hand in finding the birthing slit at the middle part of Hemlock's belly. He walked up to the stall and asked,"Lass, do you want any help?"

She knew the voice belong to her Uncle Anthony. "Yea," she huffed without even looking at him. "I think she's forcing herself to drop her cluster. Instead they are coming out one at time. When did you come in?"

The fourth egg was pulled out with a struggle. Rio didn't know what was taking Hemlock so long between egg drops. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her upper right arm. Then, she placed a tender left arm, her hand fanned out with the palm placed on Hemlock's belly. She gazed at the dragon. Rio grinned as she cooed,"That's a good girl!"

"Do me a favor, lass!" Uncle Anthony said, trying to think of a way to speed up the birth. He had seen this slow and excruciation birth before. If he just could get near Hemlock without becoming a chew toy. Then, he said,"Grab me some rope from the supply shed. There are Angel's tears and Camomile flowers in the herb garden. Pick about five stocks of each. There is salt and oatmeal in the kitchen. I want three heaping tablespoons of the salt and a full cup of the oatmeal. Boil two cups of water. . .I want that water to be boiling hot," he said cracking his knuckles.

To Rio, it sounded like a strange brew. What was he about to do? Certainly not to have breakfast. She asked, not knowing her Uncle's strange ways,"Why?"

"That egg clusters is not coming out properly. By the way you are handing the eggs. She must have started to dig at that belly slit of hers before her birthing water broke. She must have a calcified infection around the slit. A perfect block to nearly halt those eggs. I needed the oatmeal and salt to cleanse the slit and the two herbs to numb the area that I'm about to cut out!"

Rio felt a little ashamed now. She was responsible for the dragon and their well being. She gazed at her Uncle and uttered,"Sorry. . .Uncle. I should have paid more attention to her."

"Nay. . .lass! Some dragons, when they reach their time of dropping the eggs clusters. They begin to pick around their birthing slits. The birthing pains are like a toothache. It's normal. The slit can become infected. Lass, dragons were giving birth years before we came along." Uncle Anthony smiled softly.

Rio looked up at her uncle with a better understanding.

"Hemlock is one of them who got an infection. You can't tie dragons up when they are use to being free all the time. Oh, one more thing! I need a knife. The sharpest one is my army knife is in my desk. The middle drawer, locked. Here's the key. Bring me the knife!"

He fished out a set of keys from his windbreaker pocket. He threw them at her. She caught them with a click. She asked,"Which one is the key to your desk?"

"The key is the small silver one," Uncle Anthony said.

"A knife?" Rio asked, letting the question past her by.

"Aye, love! I need to cut of the infected skin out. No more talk. Now hurry. . .wash your hands. Then, go and find the things that are needed."

Rio didn't have time to talk. She had to tell the Sailor Senshi to wait for her Uncle's magic to happen. Rio and Uncle Anthony used the Acardian Elder tongue of the River Folk to lull Hemlock into a false sense of security. A rope was used to muzzle Hemlock's mouth shut. Then, the dragon's arms were held at the wrists away from her body by a second piece of rope. It was pulled across a low beam which was tied to a post. Uncle Anthony asked Rio,"Did you do all the chores that I asked you to do?"

She glanced at him. His eyes were questioning her. She uttered, lowering her head out of embarrassment,"Yes, sir. All of them expect one. When Hemlock was about ready to give birth, I stayed with her and put off the letting of the horses for their grazing!"

"Do it now. Let me handle Hemlock!" he smiled, soothingly. He wasn't upset with her. The timing for the chores was all off because of Hemlock. She couldn't pick a worst time for a birthing.

He started to wave Rio off slowly. Rio was excited to see her first dragon birth. She hoped to stay, but Rio didn't want to upset her uncle by going against his wishes. She was also disappointed at herself. Rio thought she was terrible by letting things go. She said softly,"But, Uncle! Are you upset?"

Her eyes were filled with sadness. He said with a firm smile, "No lass! You are still too young. Rio. . .there is a lot of thinking to be done on the care of dragons. You have come thought a little at a time and past very well. But, you can't ignore one thing for another. This is an exception. Hemlock has a way of doing things when you least expected it. So. . .wash up, again.

Turn out the horses. Hurry back!"

"Uncle. . .I will try harder to set things straight. Wow! My first dragon birth!" Rio blushed. She went over to the big sink that stood at a wall near the barn doors.

Rio was stopped by Serena. She was running towards the horse. Serena, Rei, Reenie and Lita were talking as they sat on the terrace when they saw Rio. Serena shouted,"Rio! Where are you going?"

Rio looked around for the voice who called out to her. She found Serena, Rei, Lita and Reenie waving at her. Reenie repeated Serena's statement,"Where are you going?"

Rio dated towards the group. She was breathless as she came up to the girls. She huffed,"I've got to let the horses out!"

The girls got excited when Rio mentioned the word horses. Reenie lit up as she asked,"Horses!"

Serena was just as excited,"Where are they?"

Rio didn't have time to talk. She was to the point of passing out as she spoke,"Yea, we've got horses. But, my Uncle needs me! Tell everyone there is going to magic in forty-five minutes. Go to the dragon barn after that!"

She bent down trying to catch her breath. She turned on her heels and sped towards the horse barn. The girls were curious. They stared at each other. "There is magic coming?" Rei said with a raised forehead.

The other three all hummed their agreement.

The forty-five period had past. The dragon barn was quiet. Hemlock was resting, her body was curled up with her clusters underneath her. Rio and Uncle Anthony were washing up the last remains of the birthing gel from the hands. They stood at the sink side by side. The water was awfully hot. Rio didn't like to wash her hands in very hot water. Her uncle told her that the birthing gel was extremely difficult to get off without plenty of hot water to wash it off with.

The was a knock on the barn doors. Rio grabbed a towel from the rack above the sink. She went over to the doors. She asked in a loud whisper,"Yea. . .who is it?"

"It's us, Rio can you us in?" said a small child's voice.

"Chibi-chibi!" said a much smaller child's voice.

Rio slowly opened the door, wincing at the creaking noises. She hoped that the noises wouldn't wake up Hemlock. She let the door open at a mere crack. The Sailor Senshi were standing on the outside. Their face were full of great expectation. Rio placed a finger up to her lips. Then she said quietly,"Please keep you voice down to the merest of whisper and keep your feet at a soft tread. Hemlock is a mama, now. She in a dead sleep."

"Can we see them?" Serena asked, softly.

"Yea, we had to figure out what you were saying. You were really cryptic when you said about the magic. Luckily, Hotura spilled the beans when she said about the fax that was going to you Uncle Anthony about Hemlock being a new mother," Lita said in a whisper.

Rio nodded her head. Then, the door slowly creaked open. One by one the Sailor Senshi stepped inside. Rio showed them to the stall where Hemlock was sleeping. Rei asked,"How many did she have?"

"Twenty in all! She had a rough labor!" Rio sighed.

They all eyed Rio. Seiya putting a hand up to his chin, asked,"Rough Labor?"

"Aye," Rio nodded. "Her birthing slit in the middle of her belly had an infection. Uncle Anthony had to cut it out!"

"Cut it out?" Mina gasped, her eyes wined.

"That's why you were too busy when we saw you in your uncle's study!" Ami said with a tiny grin. "You were looking for something."

Taiki asked as he remembered Rio carrying an army knife in her left hand,"A knife. . .wasn't it?"

"Yea, the old army knife is my Uncle's all around tool. It's razor sharp and cuts clean. He normally uses it to cut rope or wire. In some cases like this one. . .he had to use it to cut out the infected skin. Hemlock's labor would have been more difficult one because of the skin was blocking the way of the eggs dropping. Dragon skin is as soft as cotton rope when a female is dropping her eggs around her slit."

The Sailor Senshi glanced at the stall. Haruka asked quietly,"When do the eggs hatch?"

"A week to ten days. My Uncle wants to leave at the end of the next week. . .But, with Yaten coming over here for his recovery. The oil platform breaking down and now Hemlock being a new mama. He decided to stay for another two weeks."

"Another two weeks!" everyone whispered loud in unison.

"Yes, the oil platform us a major concern with me. An other is the happiness if my niece!" said another voice softly.

Rio's Uncle Anthony walked over to the Sailor Senshi. They turned to see him drying his hands with a rough towel. Seiya asked,"Who are you?"

"I'm Rio's Uncle Anthony. I just came back early this morning," he nodded.

"You're her uncle?" Lita asked. They noticed that Rio looked like her uncle. His curly hair was not as brown as hers. The Celtic features were deeper in his face than hers. His workman's uniform was stained with dragon's birthing gel, blood and crude oil.

"Aye! This is a not place for a proper greeting, but it will do!" Uncle Anthony winked.

Taiki said with a reversed smile,"We just wanted to thank you for your hospitality on letting us stay here!"

"No lad. The thanks should be on granted on you! Rio becomes a lonely lass when she's on the road. She had a large family and many friends back home in England. But, she tries to make new friends when she is on the road. very quickly."

Rio hung her head for a minute and blushed. She was the shy child, not speaking a word of anyone's ears. Instead she let her feedings tell the story.

There was Celtic magic at hand. The morning stretched into a warm afternoon. Dusty phoned Rio, telling her that he was coming over to see her Uncle Anthony. Dusty wanted to make sure everything was running smooth for the betrothal between himself and Rio.

When Rio turned eighteen, Dusty would present her with a ring, his heart and soul in a very special ceremony. Then, six months from that date the two of them had to get married with accordance with the ancient Acardian laws and holy text.

Rio sat on the bottom of the stairs. She watched as the Sailor Senshi went in and out of the family room. They were getting ready for The Three Lights little skit. Hotura noticed Rio sitting on the stairs. She quietly went over to where Rio was sitting. Her purple eyes were full of questions. She quizzed Rio,"What are you doing?"

Rio tilted her head to met Hotura's face. She smiled with dreamy eyes,"Just watching and waiting."

"Watching for what? Waiting for what?"

"Well," Rio sighed lazily, giving Hotura a wink. "I'm watching you lot putting together that skit. I hope it's a good one!"

Then, she let out a much deeper sigh. "Waiting for my for true love to come. My Uncle Anthony needs to give us, me and Dusty a blessing."

"A blessing?" a small voice asked.

Rio said without even a glance,"Yes, Reenie. . .A blessing! I'm going to be married six months after my eighteenth birthday!"

"When's that?" Reenie asked.

"A year. . . more or less!"

The statement which Rio spoke of made everyone dropped whatever they were doing and stare at Rio.

"What?" Serena gasped, standing behind Reenie.

"You're kidding?" Haruka asked, she leaned against the outside stair railing.

"When?" Ami questioned Rio, she didn't get what date Rio and Dusty were supposed to be married on.

"Are you going be happy? You are still young!" Rei's jaw dropped.

"I bet you are going to have a big wedding!" Mina squealed, hugging her sides.

"The bridal dress is going to cosmic. . .all long, white and with a foot in leant train," Lita cooed with stars in her eyes.

"But, what is your dream?" Sensuta asked, holding her chin with a hand.

"What does his parents say?" Michiru asked, she stood next to Hakura.

"Who else is involved?" Seiya asked, he stood behind Serena.

"Does your family approve?" Taiki sighed, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Why do you and he have to be married? Yaten asked, he bent down to be at eye level with Rio.

Hotura, Chibi-chibi and Reenie were now holding hands and jumping around in circles at the foot of the stairs. Hotura and Reenie were singing loudly,"Here comes the bride. . .all dressed in white!"

With Chibi-chibi adding in squeals,"Chibi-chibi!"

Rio hid her face from the stares with her hands. She was turning a bright red. In a muffled tone, she said,"I had the same reaction when I told me best mates back in London!"

An other voice said with a bit of spice,"She has to! She is the chosen one!"

The others looked at each other. Hotura, Chibi-chibi and Reenie stopped jumping and singing. Ami asked in a puzzled tone,"The chosen one!"

"Little Coyote is very special. Her tribe needs a warrior to fight the Trolls who plagued her home world. She has been through some very tough training. She knocked down at times, but she keeps on a swinging."

"Marie?" Rio uncovered her face. The voice sounded firmiral. Everyone turned to see Marie.

Marie the cook, stood in the doorway from the kitchen. She had been picking Rose-hips, green thorns and Cat's paw from the garden. They were resting in a basket. Her voice could be heard from half way down the hall. She spoke, her voice stepped in myth,"Her family has been fighting for a thousand years. She was chosen by her people to let them into victory! She carries the seed of the four. Her children will grow in a place were there is freedom and peace."

Rio smiled a the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Which in them, they turned to stare at her in wonder. She said,"I was born with powers. I was foretold by ancient prophecies. . .I still don't understand. But, I have a feeling. . .my home world would not take me back unless I'm strong and willing to fight for what I believe in. My boyfriend shares the same idea. He was also foretold in the prophecies. It was spoken of two born souls, broken. These souls were to save a dead world. Out of the blessed union of the broken circle of soul will come four children to heal and also breath new life into this dead world. Out of that healing will come a new world. Dusty and me are those two broken souls! My wedding is going to be very special."

"And Marie knows?" Serena asked, awe struck.

"Yea, outside of you guys, my mates in London and my family!" Rio appeared to be firm in her convictions.

Rio and her Uncle Anthony were for Dusty to come. Rio stood outside of the library. While Uncle Anthony was inside the library reading the reviews of the Wall Street Journey.

The door to the family room was across from the library. It was just opened enough for some great peeking.

Hotura and Reenie were bent down as they spied on Rio. Hotura took one side while Reenie to the other side of the crack in the doorway. Reenie whispered to Hotura,"I wonder if Dusty will come in his jet!"

Hotura was equally in her curiosity as she softly giggled,"I wonder if he brings Rio any flowers!"

Serena saw what was going on between Reenie and Hotura. She walked up to the two girls. She saw the door, ajar. Then, she was a little upset with the two. She didn't want any spying on Rio. Rio had a right to some privacy. Serena snapped softly,"Just what are you two doing?"

Hotura and Reenie both felt Serena's motherly discipline fall on them. Reenie raised her head to meet Hotura's gaze. They both winced at the sound of Serena's foot tapping against the floor. They were found out. "Uh, no!" Hotura squeaked softly.

"Busted!" Reenie hissed.

Serena said, bending down to be at the same level at of the girls,"Were guys spying on Rio?"

Reenie glanced over her shoulder. She nervously laughed at Serena,"No. . .I'm not Meatball head!"

"WHAT?" growled Serena. She threw hands on her hips.

Michiru watched the girls as they were getting into a verbal fight. She walked over to where the three girls stood. She was curious. What were they be so nosy about. What were Reenie and Hotura spying on in the first place. Did it have to deal with Rio and her love live. She asked Serena who was about to give Reenie a talk about a nosy person,"What's going on?"

There was no response from either Serena, Hotura or Reenie. Haruka walked over to where Michiru stood. She watched as Reenie and Serena were drawing up battle plans. While Hotura was acting as referee.

"You are so nosy, young lady. I would like for you to wait out in the hall while the skit is in performance," Serena growled.

"Yea, am I. . .uh. You are just as bad!" Reenie snapped back.

Hotura raised her hand in quiet protest. She wanted the two stop. Haruka just shook her head as she sighed. Serena and Reenie were both cut from the same cloth. Then, Haruka said,"I don't think they saw you!"

Hotura jerked to attention. "Hmm?" she asked.

Michiru thought that the whole idea of Serena getting up set over a little matter of Hotura and Reenie spying on Rio was a little silly. Yes, Rio did have a right to her life. Unknownly, she opened a large can of worms when she invited her bothers and sisters Senshi over. Michiru began to giggle as she said,"Rio will heard you three!"

Then, she let the girls be girls and work out their differences. There was no point of hurting their natural curiosity. They were fascinated by their sister Senshi's boyfriend. Lita, Rei and Mina came up to Hotura. Lita tapped Hotura on the shoulder. She turned to hear Lita asked her,"What's going on?"

Blushing, Hotura told Lita, Rei and Mina that she and Reenie were watching for Dusty. Then, Serena had to stick her nose into their eavesdropping. The three girls sighed a little envy for Rio's and Dusty's love. Mina gushed,"Dusty is going to a be very lucky guy when he marries Rio!"

"Yea," Rei blushed.

Lita nodded with stars in her eyes.

Then, Rei came to the defense of Reenie and Hotura. She placed her hands in her hips and snorted,"Why don't you, Serena leave Reenie and Hotura alone."

"That's right!" Lita agreed. "They have to a right to snoop in private if they want to."

Mina added,"Serena is a bigger snoop, anyways."

"WHAT!" Serena nearly chocked on the word. She felt like a ton of brick had just hit her.

At this time, Seiya was trying to concentrate on his lines, uttered loudly,"Is anyone going to leave Rio alone? She had the right to have some privacy too, Y'know!"

He was sticking up for Rio's feedings.

Out of the corner of Reenie's left eye, she saw someone walked up to Rio. She asked Serena what Dusty looked like. She had already forgot what Dusty looked like. Serena instantly described him right to his brown eyes.

"Then, that's him. Hotura, you've to check him out!" Reenie squeaked quietly.

"Yea, this I've to got see," Hotura giggled as they two girls peeked out the crack between the door and the door jam.

"He's soooo dreamy," Lita sighed, placing a hand over her heart. Then, she went over to the door to get a sneak peek. She stood on tip-toe so not to get in the way of Serena, Reenie and Hotura.

Taiki looked up from his script and sighed trying to inmate Lita's voice,"The Inners had just landed on Cloud Nine!"

Without looking up from his script, Yaten's green eyes narrowed into cat like slits. His feelings of the situation were of pure merriment. He snorted to his brothers,"I bet Rio will have a number of bride's maids to choose form when the time comes."

Rio and Dusty entered into the library. They didn't speak a word to each other. It was custom on Acardia for the bride and the groom to not speak before the blessing from an elder of the bride's clan. The door was closed behind the couple. Rio and Dusty walked to the middle of the library. They looked at the desk.

Uncle Anthony stood up from his desk. He ambled over to Dusty and Rio. He chanted an elder voice,"Dustin Austen. . .the house of Lyonstone gives you a much happy welcome."

Then, he turned to Rio. "Daughter of my sister, Katherine Green-Bier may you carry the four children warriors in your belly and your heart be pure in peace as well as in battle."

The future bride and groom clasped each other hands. They bowed their heads with the eyes closed. Uncle Anthony placed a hand on each their foreheads palms down. Then, he began to chant in an elder tongue that all time on both planets had nearly forgotten. Time was halted for an instant. The world was no longer old, but young. Magic filled the air. Elder text was spoken in that room. Uncle Anthony said in a clear voice,"To my children. Much blessing to both of your houses. I shall be the one to protect any more this faerie child bride?"

Dusty remembered his response. He was trained to say the words of the elders of his clan since his was a child. "No, with my sword and hands at war. I will the one to protect my life-mate to be!" he chanted in a low tone.

Rio remembered the dream chants that her Aunt Iva taught her in her youth also. She gave her response. She was just as low on her voice as Dusty was,"To my elder. I will be the High-Holy Queen of the Mystic lands. To my life-mate to be. . .I shall bring forth the seed of the four. By the thousand turns of the wheel of fate. . .the evil who plagues our home world shall be crushed!"

Uncle Anthony removed his hands. Rio and Dusty opened their eyes. Uncle Anthony nodded to them,"Blessings to you my children of the future!"

Rio smiled,"Blessing to you, Uncle. . .Blessing to you, my love."

Dusty was the last to say very quietly,"Blessing to you, love! Blessing to you, Master Lyonstone."

"Sit you two," Uncle Anthony said, pointing to the window seat. Dusty and Rio went over to the window seat. They each sat down, facing Uncle Anthony. Uncle Anthony stood in front of them. He nodded as a sign of taking a spot on the floor. They nodded their agreement. He sat cross-legged on the floor.

The three of them consulted about the ceremonies of the betrothal. Rio asked about finding her missing parents. She believed in her heart of hearts that her mother and father were kidnaped by the Troll King, Alveel. Instead of being killed in a car wreak like the police said back in England.

Uncle Anthony appeared to be very solemn as he said,"We still can't find them, lass. . .No matter what! The hunt will go on!"

"I just wanted to know that they are safe!" Rio sighed sadly.

"There. . .is a day, coming. Just wait!"

The unknown was going to fall on this house. Seven little dragons decided to play havoc on a particular herb garden. Somehow they managed again to escape the confines of their barn. They headed for that herb garden.

Each dragon tripped over to a spot in the garden, that they could claim as their own. The red dragon went to the root bearing plants. It smelled the happy scent of sage. Attracted by the smell it began to dig a hole near the sage plant. The blue dragon went to the wire frame that was a boarded to the garden. It grabbed an end of the curved part of the boarder. Then, it started to pull with all it's might. The blue dragon struggled against the weight of the wire as she started to walk backwards.

The grey and white dragons picked up tiny pebbles from the flower bed. After a quick sniff, they began to gnaw on the pebbles. The purple dragon started to chase a bee that was in mid-flight. The yellow dragon curled up into a ball in a sunny patch of the herb bed. It quickly fell asleep. The black dragon went over to the black-eyed Susans. It snatched at one. It was trying to bend the flower down. The head of the flower was at the same level as the black dragon's head. One by one the pedals were being stripped off the head by the black dragon. It was very hungry as it chewed on the pedals.

Out of the corner of Rio's left eye, she saw the baby dragons were up to no good. She

bolted upright from the window seat. Slapping a hand up to her chin, she became alarmed at the dragons' merriment. "Oh, Uncle!" she squeaked out loud.

Both Dusty and Uncle Anthony were surprised at Rio's reaction. They glanced at each other. Then, at Rio. She was shocked about something. Uncle Anthony asked, in puzzlement,"What, lass?"

"I thought. . .I'd locked the pen up. They couldn't get out!"

"What?" Dusty eyed Rio in astonishment.

"The dragons. The young ones! Look," Rio pointed out the window.

Uncle Anthony stood up to peer over Rio's left shoulder. He became upset at the babies. He huffed,"They are up to their old tricks!"

Rio turned to say something for her uncle,"Let me catch them!"

Dusty turned to see the dragons as he added,"Me too!"

"They must have dug another hole!" Uncle Anthony groaned, mildly slapping his forehead with a hand.

Rio found the lock to the window on top of the window frame. She pulled it out. Then, she tried to open to window and found it to be stuck. She pushed, pulled and shoved the window.

Rio grabbed the top of the window. She pulled with all of her might. The window moved slowly opened. At last, the window was open. Rio jumped out of the window with Dusty in pursuit. They landed inches away from the blue dragon. Rio saw that the blue dragon was doing. She yelled at it,"STOP IT!"

The now bewildered blue dragon became entangled in the wire boarder. Dusty darted over the red dragon. He reached down as the red dragon started to pull up some milky white roots from a hole in the ground. It fought bravely at Dusty's arm as it started to rock back and froth. It wanted to grab onto Dusty's arm and tear it apart in means of escape. It was now being handed over to Uncle Anthony.

The grey and white dragons heard the cries of the red and blue dragons. Out of instinct they went into attack mode. Their tails switched with energy. Their eyes gleamed with fire. They saw Rio bending down to pluck up the sleeping yellow dragon. They waited until Rio stood up again. They flew towards Rio's ankles. Rio was bowled over as the dragons wrestled with Rio's hands and wrists. They were in vain as they were trying to manage to free their siblings.

The purple dragon got board with chasing the bee. It found a small green caterpillar arching across the flower bed. It sniffed the caterpillar for a second. Finding the caterpillar to be

eatable. It decided to catch it. Slowly, the purple dragon started to follow the caterpillar.

While Dusty and Rio were in mad pursuit of the baby dragons. The Three Lights were about preform their little skit. When Yaten happen to look out the window. He couldn't believe his eyes. They were in the family room alone. The Inners and Outers were waiting outside before the skit started. At first it appeared like, Dusty was chasing Rio around the courtyard. When the black dragon started to run figure eight past them. Yaten started to laugh. Taiki saw Yaten laughing. A little curious, Taiki asked to what was making his little brother laugh,"What's funny, Yaten?"

"You should see this!" Yaten giggled, tucking a hand under his chin.

Taiki walked over to the window. He peered out of the window. The purple dragon leapt up to the window. It perched on the window frame. It wagged it's tail in a friendly way. While the wildy black dragon increased it's speed.

The door was opened and three girls came into the room. They were Lita, Ami and Rei. They heard Taiki saying,"Oh, my!"

They saw Taiki and Yaten looking out the window. They walked over to the window to see that was going on. Lita asked as she saw Rio run past the window,"Was that Rio. . .I just saw!"

Rei saw Dusty chasing a black streak,"What's Dusty chasing?"

Outside, Rio was trying to catch up with the black dragon also. Dusty stopped to rest up for a minute. He had his back to the garden. Somehow the whitie dragon managed to escape without capture by hiding in a snow-ball bush. Now it was watching Dusty from it's safe lookout. It sniffed around for a second. Finding, a pebble laying in the dirt, the white dragon picked the pebble up. It tilted it's arm all the way back. Taking, careful aim, the white dragon threw the pebble at Dusty.

Dusty felt the slight sting of the pebble as it smacked the back of his neck. He spun around on his heels. His eyes scanned a section of the garden. The white dragon sensed the purser's eyes falling on it. It tried to move of the way of the purser's sight. The bush trembled, letting a few blossoms fall to the ground. Dusty yelled,"Why you!"

The white dragon bolted from under the snow-ball bush. Dusty ran after it. He hoped to have it cornered before the day would end.

Inside of the family room, Serena, Reenie and Setsuna had joined the crowd. "I don't believe it!" Reenie giggled as she saw Rio chasing the dragons.

"Look at them. Do you think that Rio and Dusty could catch them all?" Setsuna added.

"I wonder why they are chasing the dragons in the first place?" Serena asked as the purple dragon started to claw at the window.

They watched as Dusty caught up with the white dragon. He snatched it up like a football. Dusty nearly fell over as he tried to stand up. Mina, Chibi-chibi, Hakura, Michiru, Seiya and Hotura were the last to come. Seiya had left the room to tell the rest of the group that the skit was starting. Seiya stood up on tip-toe get a better look. He asked,"What's going on?"

Lita spoke to anyone who was listening,"Rio and Dusty are chasing dragons?"

Then, Rio ran over Dusty's right foot. He shouted,"That was my foot!"

Rio turned on her feet with a sad look on her face. She cried out,"Sorry love!"

Then, she walked over to Dusty. She said softly,"Here is a kiss for you!"

Dusty and Rio didn't know that they were being watched. Rio grabbed softly Dusty by the neck. She locked lips with Dusty. Inside the family room a series of Ohh and squeals came from the group. An old child rhyme came to everyone's mind. Seiya began to chant in a childish way,"Rio and Dusty sitting in a tree!"

Then Mina, Reenie and Lita added,"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Then Rei, Serena and Ami continued,"First comes love!"

Then Sensuta and Hotura came in with,"Second comes marriage!"

Finally, the room was filled with,"Here comes Rio in a baby carriage!"

Rio broke away from her kiss. She scrunched up her face. She sighed in cutie way,"That better?"

"Much!" Dusty smiled in a laid back way. Then, he hugged her.

The moon shone bright for the night the was predicated to have no moon. Galaxia was in raged. She felt an unknown force that was against her. She looked at the porthole in front of her. The outside world was linked up her dark plane. She paced the floor of her throne room. No moon. The night was suppose to be prefect for her attack. This bright planet was a slap in the face.

Raising her head towards the black ceiling. She shouted with malice,"Zoysite!"

Zoysite stepped out of the darkness. She bowed in front of her new leader,"Yes, Galaxia!"

"We have a slight problem!" Galaxia turned a shoulder to Zoysite.

Feeling a little timidity, Zoysite asked,"Is it one of us?"

"No! There was suppose to be no moon for tonight! I had watched the skies in order for this attack to work!"

"Then, what happened?" Zoysite queried her leader.

"The moon came out for the night and it's still shining! Something happened. . .I want to know now!" Galaxia hissed, turned her head towards Zoysite.

"Yes. . .my lady!" Zoysite was now feeling a hint of tension in the air.

"You and Sailor Iron Mouse do a little eavesdropping on Sailor Moon. I need all the details," Galaxia breathed coldly. She was now furious.

"It will be done!" Zoysite bowed again to Galaxia.

A quiet party was in full swing at the estate of Rio's Uncle Anthony. Rio had asked her Uncle if there could be a bonfire for the welcoming of the new baby dragons and Yaten was getting off the oxygen for good.

Maire had cooked a simple dinner. The Sailor Senshi, Rio, her Uncle Anthony and Aunt Iva sat outside on the terrace. Rio hoped that Dusty would stay. He had already promised Steve and Terri to a serious game of Chicago style pool. Outside of that, Rio watched as the others were having fun. She was still happy to see everyone having a good time.

Yaten and Mina were talking at a quiet corner somewhere off to the side. He was off his oxygen for a little while. He was told to go off of it in two hour periods during meal times. Then, three fifteen minute breaks in two hour session after getting up in the morning and before going to bed. Finally, one hour broken up in two half breaks during the afternoon. One half hour was when he was on the oxygen. The next half hour he was off. He was reintroduced his body to pure oxygen.

At first, Yaten struggled for his breath. Taiki and Seiya watched as they prayed as Yaten used the breathing excises that he was taught in the hospital. Each morning Terri would examine Yaten's lungs by using a portable breathing tube. Now Yaten was strong and his lungs were clear. Terri was going to give the green light for the dismissal of Yaten's use of the oxygen.

Mina was so happy, she was beside herself. Yaten and Mina held hands under the moonlight. He looked at her with renewed hope. He said softly,"What you are grinning about?"

"Just so glad that you are back to normal!" Mina uttered, before stroking his forehead, gently.

"I. . ." Yaten sighed, a little sadness flashed in his eyes. "Didn't realized how much you and the others mean to me!"

"In what way?" Her right arm was around his shoulders.

"You gave me your heart. The others gave me hope, faith and courage. Rio even nearly gave her life in the line of battle. I want to give back something!"

"I think you've already did!"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a second chance and you are not wasting it on yourself. You are sharing your love and strength to everyone. How you have been treating the others." Mina said. Then, she showed Yaten how she knew that he was sharing his life. She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

He blinked at the sensation. It was like a jolt of electric. He glanced at the ground. Mina squeezed Yaten's shoulders. He was now shy. Yaten Kou. . .one of the biggest stars in J-pop, shy! He felt like kissing her back. Yaten took Mina's chin with a hand. He grinned a little before puckering up. Then, Mina was hit out of the blue. Yaten's kiss was tender and warm. He was now full of love. They broke away from their kiss. Yaten was in tuned with Mina's feedings She caught her breath. Mina was off guard now. She blushed hotly,"Oh, Yaten-chan. I love you!"

"I love you too. . .Mina-san! I love you with all of my heart!" Yaten sighed.

Their hands were interlinked as they gazed at one another. Then, their hands were unlocked for a minute. They quietly moved a little away from each other. They were now letting their hearts over flow with emotions.

A voice shouted out from the estate,"Hey. . .Yaten. It's time for you to be back on the oxygen!"

He turned his head towards the estate as he shouted back,"O.K."

Mina asked in a puzzled tone,"Who was that?"

"It sounded like Taiki!" he said. "I'll be glad when I'm off the oxygen for good. Tomorrow can't come fast enough!"

In the darkness, two lone figures watched as Yaten left Mina still sitting at the corner. The one figure was dressed in a grey uniform. While the other was dressed in a black pantsuit. The

two figures were Zoysite and Sailor Iron Mouse. They were spying on the Sailor Senshi. They found out the reason why the moon was out for the night. It's not because of Yaten's health had greatly improved. . .but, it was because of Hemlock's litter being born. The moon being out was a sign of pure magic. Good fortune was brought to a house that had a safe birth.

"Zoysite," Sailor Iron Mouse hissed quietly.

"Yes," Zoysite replied just as low.

"Galaxia will not be pleased to hear this about Yaten Kou!" she winced at the prospects of feeling Galaxia the news.

"You are right! She will be furious at the news!"

"But, there is a bright spot. Yaten will not live past tomorrow if we catch him and the rest if we attack that day by surprise!"

"Good idea!" Zoysite smiled darkly.

The two figures disappeared in a cloud of grey fog.

"What!" Galaxia roared as she bolted up from her throne. Her anger was both deadly and dangerous. Iron Mouse never felt such dread before.

"My Lady!" Iron Mouse shuddered. "Please think of a way! Sailor Star-healer is well!"

"Yes. . .We gave you the information about the moon. Then, of Healer's full recovery," Zoysite said in her most humble of tones.

Professor Tomoe glanced at the two who stood in front of Galaxia. He was thinking of a way bring his daughter across once and for all. Maybe this was his chance to show what this former Death Buster could do. He said quickly,"My queen. . .there is a chance, Zoysite told of the good Doctor Simms examining Yaten Kou tomorrow morning. With that distraction, we."

Then, he smiled devilishly,"We could strike!"

The idea of totally wiping out the Sailor Senshi forever flashed in Galaxia's mind. It was a very good plan. They had to move quickly in order to be effective. She praised the Professor on his darkly, clever plan. She did promise him that he would get his daughter, Hotura back and as Mistress Nine, yet. Then, she wanted to hold up the promise to Prince Diamond on the capture of his Little Rabbit, Reenie. She would become Wicked Lady. Then, the two powerful crystals of the White Moon Kingdom will be hers for all eternity.

Princess Kakyuu would have no power if Chibi-chibi would be snared as well. Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity would be a Dark Moon pawn? Perhaps. That could be a given thought when the time came. Could the rest of the Sailor Senshi die? No. She thought now of not wasting such golden jewels as these young vessels of power. She needed a special dark army for the destruction of earth. Sailor Acardia would be reserved as a general of the new blackened crystal race. That Sailor was extremely powerful in her abilities.

The next day, Yaten awoke with a feeling of anticipation. He was finally getting off the oxygen for good. He thought as he lay in bed that morning. . .he was truly blessed to come through his nightmare of illness. He sighed as he smiled. He rolled over to look at the clock. It read quarter after nine. "Time to get up!" he thought, rubbing his eyes.

After he got dressed, Yaten waited in his room for Terri to come. The morning was very short. Terri was coming at eleven o'clock for the examine. Yaten was wearing a thin, green shirt and white pants. He sat on the high back chair and started to read the Jack Kerouac book he had borrowed from Rio.

Part One. One. I first met Dean not long after my wife and I split up. I had just gotten over a serious illness that I won't bother to talk about. Except that had something to do with miserably weary split-up and me feeling that everything was dead. * From the book On the road by Jack Kerouac, Copyright: 1955 and 1957.

Yaten thought to himself,"Rio likes this stuff?"

Then he shook his head,"That girl has many sides. Like a jewel!"

Then, he heard a knock on the door. Yaten glanced up from his reading. He said loudly,"Yes!"

"It's me, Seiya. Doctor Simms is with me!" a voice a said.

"O.K. You can come on in. The door is unlocked," Yaten called out.

The door was opened. Seiya and Terri stepped in. Seiya stood in the doorway. While Terri walked over to Yaten. He carried a small duffle bag. Seiya asked Terri,"How long will this take?"

"A half hour. I just want to check Yaten's lungs and heart rate. Then, give him a booster shot," Yaten said with a hint of confidence of Yaten pulling through his illness.

"O.K. See you later, Yaten!" Seiya said, smiled. He knew that Yaten had won his fight at last from strep. Seiya closed the door. Terri walked over to the night stand. He placed the bag on the stand. He unzipped the bag and took out a stethoscope. Terri told Yaten that he was going to check his breath. He walked over Yaten. He bend down to be at eye level with Yaten. Terri placed the flat piece of the stethoscope on the left side of Yaten's chest. Then, he placed the earpieces in his ears. He waited for a couple of minutes. Terri said,"Your heart is strong. I'm going check how clear your left lung is."

He moved the stethoscope up a little. Yaten was told to take a deep breath. Then, another. Terri as spoke as he moved the stethoscope over to the right lung,"Prefect!"

The same was true for the right lung. Terri told Yaten to bend forward as him moved back. Terri wanted to check the back part of Yaten's lungs. Yaten's breathing was slow and steady. He examined the back Yaten's lungs careful. "You can sit back again!" Terri said, standing up.

Yaten sat back in the chair. Yaten voice was curious as he asked,"Well?"

Terri grinned sheepishly as he took out the earpieces from his ears,"We did it. You're cured!"

Yaten closed his eyes. His hands squeezed the arm rests of the chair. He was finally out of the nightmare. Yaten smiled shyly. He couldn't believe it as he said,"I'm well. I can live again!"

"One more thing. I have to give a booster shot," Terri said, shrugging his shoulders.

Yaten opened his eyes, a little alarmed. Terri hoped that Yaten wouldn't get sick again. A booster shot was prescribed.

"What? Why?" Yaten asked, afraid. "You said that I was cured!"

"I would to make sure that the virus is truly of your system," Terri reassured Yaten. "You might feel tried after this shot takes effect!"

Terri walked back to the night stand. He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from the bag. He write out Yaten's heart rate and breathing on the paper. Turning his attention to the bag, Terri replaced the pad and the pen. Yaten rolled up his right sleeve. Then, he make a fist. He was ready for his shot.

Terri had the syringe in his left hand and a cotton ball with an antiseptic in the other. He walked over to Yaten.

Yaten closed his eyes again. He learned at the hospital that shots didn't hurt as much if a person closed their eyes before they got the shot. He could hear Terri tell him, he was going to feel a small pinch for a minute.

When it was done. Yaten felt a bandage covering over the needle wound. Then, he was told to bend his arm for a couple of minutes.

Yaten gently opened his eyes. He saw Terri writing something down. Terri walked over to Yaten. Yaten watched as Terri placed a hand over the breathing mask. The mask was slipped off of Yaten's face once and for all. Yaten took a long breath on his own.

Terri was handed the oxygen tank. He twisted the knob to the off position. Terri observed as Yaten breathed. He noted for any signs of trouble. There was none. Terri asked in a doctor's way,"How do you feel?"

"Normal!" Yaten said with a laugh.

"No pains in your chest?"

"Nothing."

"Then, good. This is the end. When are you leaving?"

"Tuesday, if everything went well."

"I'm glad. You deserve a break. Is Mina happy that your recovery went well!"

"She was singing this morning, Loud too!" Yaten chuckled softly.

"I bet your brothers heard her singing," Terri smirked.

"Yea. They wanted to shut her up in the broom closest. They were tired after hearing her singing about the house five times over."

Terri turned to walk over to stand. He returned the stethoscope and syringe back in the bag. He zipped it up. Then, he said,"I'll seeing you later."

"Later?" Yaten asked, curious at Terri's statement.

"Yea," he faced Yaten. "I'm suppose to give a jar healing herbs to Dusty and Rio on their betrothal and I'm one of the best men at the wedding!"

"You are?" Yaten's head shifted to one side.

"Yea, Rio wants me to talk to her Uncle Anthony."

Terri grabbed both handles of the duffle bag and picked it up. Terri walked over to Yaten. Sticking out his right hand, Yaten thanked Terri. "Good luck, Doctor Simms. I'm suer Rio and Dusty picked out a great best man for their wedding!"

"Thanks!" Terri smiled as the two shook hands for a minute.

"No thank you," Yaten uttered quietly. "I think, I'll take a walk with Mina!"

Yaten was walking with Mina. They were taking a path near the tree line. Mina listened to Yaten as he sang softly,"My dear angel. The one who I'm in love with. She fell from a star. My dear angel. Her eyes are the color of the sky. My dreams are hers. My dear angel gave me a touch through my soul to heal my heart!"

When he was finished, Mina smiled with her eyes closed for a minute. After she opened them, Yaten asked,"What do you think of it?"

Mina blushed as she questioned him, lovingly,"It's very pretty. Is it a new song?"

"Some day! I've got to work on it little more!"

They stopped walked. They glanced at the landscape. Mina turned to face Yaten. She sighed before reaching up with both hands Yaten's face. Her hands rested on his cheeks. Mina said,"I bet."

She stood on tip-toe to nuzzled her forehead with his. "It would be number one!"

Yaten reached up with a hand to pat her on the shoulders. He asked shyly,"Do you think?"

"Yea!" she smiled gently.

Then, they heard a voice. It was Lita shouting,"MINA! THERE IS A PHONE CALL FOR YOU!"

"Sorry! It's must be my mom. She always wants to check up on me!" she excused herself. They broke away from their embrace.

"That's O.K." he nodded.

In the distance, five shadows watched as Mina made her way to the estate. Galaxia had ordered Zoysite, Rebus, Professor Tomoe, Eudial and Prince Diamond as the first group to attack the Sailor Senshi. If the Sailor Senshi would counter-attack, then Sailor Iron-Mouse, Jedeite, Sailor Lead-Crow, Jun-Jun and Tigereye would led a second attack.

The five shadows transformed in Galaxia's advanced attack group. They viewed as the some of the Sailor Senshi came out onto the courtyard. The Sailor Senshi wanted to play another game of volleyball.

Rio was hanging up the net, when she felt an omen. It caught her off guard. She wanted to check with Rei to see if had the same feeling. Dropping the net, Rio ran to the library.

Rio found Taiki talking to Serena and Haruka in the library. She told them about the omen. "This is a dark hour for us all. . .but, Yaten will see something ever darker," Rio glanced at the three with tense look on her face.

"Why?" Haruka asked Rio as she glanced at Rio's eyes.

"I don't know. I think. . ." Rio said, trying to pin point her feeling of dread. Then, the feeling hit her with a force of a storm. "Yaten will die by the end of the day!"

Taiki narrowed his eyes in shock. He caught his breath in his throat. He didn't want to see his little brother die. He gasped with convection,"Not if we stop the omen first!"

"Right!" Serena added. She and Haruka didn't want to witness a Sailor fall at evil's hands.

"I've got to find Rei and ask if she has the same feeling!" Rio huffed.

"I help you find Rei," Haruka said in a firm tone. She walked to the library door. Rio followed her. The two girls went out the room, searching for Rei.

"Rei," Haruka called out as she went down the hall.

Rio took the stairs. She was going to find Rei upstairs, if Rei was up in her room. She called out,"Where are you, Rei?"

No answer. Rio raced down the stairs. She went to the front door. Opening the door, Rio called out,"Rei!"

Haruka was standing at the staircase. She asked,"Can you find her?"

"No, let's try down the hall," Rio said as she turned to go down the hall.

They found Rei with Hotura, Reenie and Chibi-chibi in the hallway near the kitchen. They were sitting on the floor, playing tea party. Rei was talking to the three little girls about when she was little herself. They heard two pairs of foot steps. "Papa-Haruka!" Hotura said a she saw Haruka and Rio standing in the hallway.

"Listen, darling. . .Dark-star. Rei and me have to talk about something," Rio spoke in a rapid tone!

"Rio. . .what's wrong?" Rei asked, turning her face towards Rio.

"Galaxia us up to another sneak attack!" Rio said, coldly.

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel evil in the air. Yaten is going to die! My soul is at unrest. . .it happened when I was hanging up the net fit a second round of volleyball!"

Rei started to have the strange sense of what Rio was talking could turn out to be true!

"Let's get the others, Papa-Haruka!" Hotura said as she started to get the same feeling as Rei and Rio.

Both Reenie and Chibi-chibi hummed their agreements.

On the other hand, Mina wasn't that lucky. She was stopped by Rebus. He stood on the terrace. His face was darkly sinister. He leaned forward, snarling,"My dear Sailor Venus. It's been a while since I saw you!"

Mina was shocked. She didn't want to believe Galaxia had brought back some of the most horrible nightmare forces of the Sailor Senshi's past for the ultimate battle. Now it was coming all true. She said terrified,"No, this can't be happening."

Rebus began to laugh. He snapped coldly,"I would like to see your Star-seed. That's what I came for, in the first place. I heard that a Sailor Senshi have a very powerful one!"

"No way!" she growled back, her eyes narrowed into slits. She quickly remembered what happened to Sailor Acardia on the last attack.

"Then, if you are not going to had it over in a quiet manner. I shall take it by force!" he yelled. Rebus's eyes sparked with venom.

"I don't think so," said a voice form out of the blue. It sounded defiant.

"What?" Rebus glanced around. He instantly knew that the Sailor Senshi were on to him.

"You have no right taking our Star-seeds any means!" the same voice called out in the haze of bright sun-light.

"Great!" Rebus huffed, finding the Sailor Senshi were closing on him, fast.

"I'm Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon struck her pose in the middle of the terrace. "And in the name of the Moon!"

"And in the name of the Planets!" said the inners, outers and Acardia.

"And the name of the Star]!" said Sailors Star-fighter and Star-maker.

"We shall punish you!" everyone said in triumphant unison.

Rebus found a chink in the Sailors' armor. Where was Sailor Star-healer? Was he still sick? Was Professor Tomoe lying about Yaten's illness and recovery to stab the rest of Galaxia's forces in the back? Rebus maybe trapped, but he had an ace up his sleeve. The only way to find out where was Yaten as Sailor Star-healer was to smoke him out. Mina was going to be the ploy for the smoke.

Rebus yelled out for Zoysite and Eudial. A mist of green fog came out of nowhere and encircled Rebus. It broke apart. Two columns of green fog instantly formed. Out of the fog stood Zoysite and Eudial. Sailor Acardia was shocked into disbelief on the sight of Zoysite. She thought that former witch was dead with the destruction of the Nega-verse. Galaxia was pulling out the darkness some of the greatest enemies that Sailor Moon had ever faced. It was like reliving the past. Sailor Acardia tried to stay her anger of Zoysite's attack from her own past. There was no way that Sailor Acardia was going to fall for Galaxia's evil plans. Zoysite snorted darkly as she laid her eyes on that particular Sailor Senshi,"We met again. How long has it been? Uh. The Mystic Rose of the Seven houses of Acardia?"

Sailor Acardia didn't show any fear. She wanted to protect her friends, her brothers and sisters in arms from the evil ones.

Eudial had her Death Buster gun pointed at Sailor Star-fighter. She hissed,"Don't move, pretty Star-fighter or you'll get it!"

"Who are you?" Sailor Star-fighter said dryly.

"I'm a former Death Buster. I worked for Pharaoh 90. Now I'm working for Galaxia, after she gave me and others a new start in life." Eudial smirked.

"Star-fighter!" Sailor Moon quaked. She knew what was happening. Instantly, Sailor Moon went into her fighting mode. She glared at Eudial,"Don't even think out it, Eudial!"

"But, oh. . .We want those Star-seeds for the betterment of Galaxia's Army!" Rebus sneered.

Mina felt helpless. She didn't have time to transform. They was only one thing she that could do. Mina let out a panicked scream which came from deep with in her soul.

Yaten's head jerked up. He was leaning against a tree. He was deep in thought with his head bent. He watched a few bugs crawling around on the ground. He felt danger in his soul. Someone he knew was in trouble. Taking cover behind the tree, Yaten saw what was occurring at the terrace. The Sailors were now in a tight spot with Rebus, Zoysite and Eudial pinning them in. Yaten need to take action.

After Yaten had dressed for the morning examine with Terri. He started to look for his henshin item. A feeling of dread had told Yaten about Rio's dream of him laying in a pool of his own blood. It made Seiya and Taiki very weary. Taiki was always two steps of anyone else had packed it when Yaten was getting out the hospital just in case of an emgerecy.

Now Yaten was fingering the henshin item in his shirt pocket. It was time to strike. Yaten whispered quietly,"Healer star power-make up!"

Then, he snapped his fingers.

A ball of pale green-white flashed for a minute. Yaten felt a renewed sense of power flowing around him.

Now Sailor Star-healer stood behind the tree. He knew something that he was taking a risk. He ducked around the tree. He started to run towards the terrace. The other Sailor Senshi saw who was coming. Zoysite didn't expect to blasted out of the way.

Sailor Star-healer shouted,"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

Zoysite fell to the ground with a crushing thud.

Mina glanced out the corner of her right eye as she cried out,"Sailor Star-healer!"

The others looked at Sailor Star-healer. Zoysite screamed as she hit the ground. Eudial instantly changed her aim. She said rudely,"I'm going for something a little bit on the higher end of the chart. I'm going for your Star-seed. . .Sailor Moon!"

She took a careful and rapid aim at Sailor Moon's heart. The other Senshi snapped to attention. Sailor Uranus yelled,"No way!"

Sailors Uranus and Neptune were standing next to Sailor Moon. Sailor Uranus was fast on her feet. She tackled Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was pushed out the way. Sailor Uranus sensed a piercing blow from the Death Buster gun. Sailor Uranus clenched her teeth as she crumpled to the ground.

A horrified Sailor Neptune shouted,"URANUS!"

"Shoot," huffed Eudial as she began to reload.

Sailor Uranus's Star-seed came out of her body glowing brightly, Sailor Neptune spurred by Sailor Uranus's valor raised her right hand. She shouted,"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Zoysite who took cover behind a large flower urn. She had just enough strength to remain awake. She instantly leapt towards Sailor Uranus's star-seed. Zoysite ran away from Sailor Uranus's body.

Eudial felt herself being ripped apart form the blast. Where was the inner power of Galaxia's dark forces. Why was it not there? Was it because the Senshi were all there? The time of misfortune could be at hand. Galaxia watched as the Sailor Senshi stood in a dead lock situation against her minions. She was face the loss of Zoysite if she would be attacked by a Sailor. She called out in frustration,"Professor Tomoe!"

"Yes," he purred, his glasses flashed in the darkness.

"Get your daughter. . .Sailor Saturn!" she commanded.

"By all means!" he vanished in a cloud of green mist.

Then, Galaxia called out,"Prince Diamond!"

"Yes, my lady!" he bowed, coldly.

"Follow him and see to it that you get your rabbit and that brat, Chibi-chibi," she pointed at the porthole.

"Glad to," Prince Diamond disappeared also in a cloud of green mist.

There was a conciliation, Sailor Uranus lost her Star-seed. A very powerful tool for the living. If only they could kidnap Sailor Moon. She had the purest fo all Star-seeds.

Sailor Mars felt a quick disturbance in the air. Someone else from the darkness was coming. She raised her hands for an attack.

Sailor Pluto was going to use her Time Staff for her Dead Scream against Zoysite.

Rebus sped up his defenses by drawing a black crystal ball from his own powers. He threw at Mina. Mina didn't have any where to turn to. She was completely defenseless. Her legs were like two columns of rock. The black crystal ball slammed against Mina's chest. Tentacles of electric raced past Mina's body. She screamed in writhing pain. Then, she fell unconscious to the ground.

Sailor Pluto changed her mode for attack. She hated anyone who attacked another person who was totally defenseless.

Sailor Mars was thinking on the same lines as Sailor Pluto. Sailor Mars thought of Mina as a sister. She shouted,"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Sailor Pluto held out her Time Staff as she cried out,"Dead Scream!"

Rebus saw the blinding lights from both Sailors attack, but he didn't feel nothing. It seemed like Galaxia was using the idea of,'You take out one of my. . .I shall take out one of yours.'

It seemed to work, but to who's advantage.

Sailor Star-healer saw an unconscious Mina laying on the ground. He shouted,"MINA!"

He loved her. His love was growing for her a little more each day. He must save her from Galaxia.

Eudial fired again. This blow was to confuse both Sailors Moon and Star-fighter. It flew above their heads. They covered their heads for protection when they saw the blast coming. Eudial was blown away by Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury said in anger,"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Rebus saw Sailor Star-healer's reactions. He snorted darkly as he folded his arms in result defiance,"Sailor Star-healer. . .Mina will be ours!"

"In fact, you will be ours as well. All of you!" added an even darker voice.

A black cloud of mist came out of nothingness of dead time. It took form as Prince Diamond. He seemed to be on fire. His soul was even more black with an extra casing of evil which surrounded him.

Sailor Acardia took her stance as she held out her left arm, when she saw Prince Diamond. Prince Diamond thought that this girl was still weak. He believed it was a challenge to take down anyone who was weaker than he in battle. He was proven wrong by Sailor Moon. She used her love for Tuxedo Mask to break the evil prince's spirts. When they were in the Dark Moon Kingdom.

This could was different. He believed that she was still in her powers. Prince Diamond noticed Sailor Acardia's new talisman. Her snake bracelet twisted around her left wrist. He purred with a sneer,"My what a pretty bracelet!"

"You like it? I can use it!" she growled, taking the hint that Prince Diamond was trying to lull her into a false sense of safety.

"You can?" he asked," he asked, tilting his head towards her.

Prince Diamond saw the beam of rose coloured light shot out of the bracelet. It was aimed at him. He experienced the same pain that Mina felt. He fell to his knees in pain. He tried gather up a little of his strength as he tried to stand up. The blast was starting to cleanse his soul. He shook in unexplainable tension. He never felt anything so warm in his life. His heart was icy cold. His hissed before hitting the ground,"How dare you!"

"My Prince!" Rebus howled as he watched his master fall. "Why you. . .Professor Tomoe get here quickly. Take your daughter now. While I'll snare the little rabbit!"

"By all means!" Professor Tomoe said as he appeared in a white spiral of mist. He stood

behind Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn felt his father's arms wrapping around her. The grasp of his arms around her made Sailor Saturn terrified. She dropped her Silent Glave. Sailor Saturn screamed,"Daddy, let me go! I don't belong to you any more!"

Sailor Chibi-moon saw her best friend in trouble. She broke from the group by running towards Sailor Saturn. Sailor Moon saw her future daughter trying to aid her friend in uncertain danger. "No, Sailor Chibi-moon," she cried out. "It's a trap!"

Rubus darted towards Sailor Chibi-moon. Sailor Star-fighter had to stop Rebus in his tracks. He shouted,"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Rebus lunged at Sailor Chibi-moon. He was going to use her as a shield as he grabbed for her left arm. She knew what was going on. She quickly dropped to the ground. Rebus scrambled at her. Sailor Star-fighter missed Rebus with in inches. Sailor Chibi-moon felt Rebus's hands wrapping around her stomach. She started to kick wildly at Rebus's legs, howling in fright. She remembered the horrible spell that the Wiseman cast on her before becoming Wicked Lady. She didn't want to relive the nightmare again. Rebus barked at her,"Shut up, little Rabbit!"

Sailor Jupiter aided Sailor Star-fighter's attack. She aimed her arms above her head and shouted,"OAK EVOLUTION!"

Her attack was aimed over Rebus's head so she wouldn't hurt Sailor Chibi-moon.

Eudial finally fell down to the ground from exhaustion. Dropping her gun, Eudial landed into a cloud of green mist. She was gone.

Rebus on the other hand was blinded by Sailor Jupiter's attack. Losing his grip of Sailor chibi-moon, he fell to the ground. She tumbled out his arms and scraped her knees a little. She scrabbled towards Sailor Mars for protection.

There was no point of calling up reserves. For every blow that Galaxia's dark forces used against the Sailor Senshi. They would receive just as great in power of attacks from the forces of light. There was one thing in the dark force's favor. They had Sailor Saturn in their position. Or did they?

It seemed there was a complete halt to time. Sailor Moon had to act fast. She called upon her Eternal Moon Rod. She aimed at Professor Tomoe. Sailor Moon prayed that she wouldn't take out Sailor Saturn in the attack. She shouted"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

Professor saw the attack coming. He released his precious daughter whom loved still very deeply. He didn't want her to be hurt in the oncoming attack. "Daddy!" Sailor Saturn's mind whispered quietly as she crawled over to Sailor Pluto. "I still love you!"

In a flash Professor Tomoe was gone.

Rebus shouted what was left of the group to pull back. He knew that Galaxia was wrong on this attack. The mixing of the weak with the strong was no match. Her dark forces were good in one to one. Something was driving the Sailors on for even tougher call. It was the call of love and justice which spirted them on. Rebus screamed,"IT'S NO USE!"

Galaxia glared at the porthole. She couldn't believe her luck. Her dark army was losing the battle for the Star-seeds. The tide was turning in the favor of the Sailor Senshi. Rebus shouted again,"GALAXIA, THIS NOT DOING IS ANY GOOD!"

She had one more evil plan up her sleeve. She called upon a very powerful, dark virus crystal. She was going to kill off Sailor Star-healer in her efforts to start a poisonous epidemic throughout the Sailors. "Don't be weak!" she hissed at the porthole. "Here, use this!"

Before anyone knew it, Rebus's mind was hit with a surge of hate. It was Galaxia controlling his mind. He stood transfixed for a minute. Then, he spun on his heels to face Sailor Star-healer. He held in his left hand a dark green crystal.

It seemed to pulsate with evil. Without thinking, Rebus threw the crystal at Sailor Star-healer. Sailor Star-healer tried to duck out the way of the crystal. He couldn't move fast enough. He felt the crystal piercing his neck. It melt around his neck for a split second. Sailor Star-healer tried to claw at the crystal as it morphed into a band. It started to wrap around Sailor Star-healer's neck. There was a burning which shot through his body. It was the same burning that Yaten felt the night he was taken to the hospital.

Sailor Star-healer straggled backwards. He felt dizzy. His knees buckled right under him. Slowly, Sailor Star-healer sank to the ground. He lay sprawled on his left side. He tried to breath normally, but it was no use. He winced from a pain in his chest as his breathing came in short gasps.

Mina and Sailor Uranus were still unconscious to what was going on.

Sailor Acardia saw a chance to take back Sailor Uranus's Star-seed. She found Zoysite behind the flower urn still clutching at the Star-seed. Zoysite was now starting to feel the pains of battle in her body. The attacks from Sailor Star-fighter was extreme. She was on the brink of passing out.

Then, Zoysite felt a body tackling her from nowhere. It was Sailor Acardia in her attempt to take back Sailor Uranus's Star-seed. They wrestled violently. Zoysite had Sailor Acardia by the neck. That Nega-witch was choking Sailor Acardia to death. Sailor Acardia struggled to move. She felt her breath trying to escape her body. Zoysite had a tight grip on her.

Sailor Mercury saw her sister scout fighting her very life. She wasn't going to let Sailor Acardia die. She shouted,"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

Sailor Acardia saw a flash of blue light as Zoysite was tossed away from her body by Sailor Mercury's attack. Zoysite dropped Sailor Uranus's Star-seed. It landed gently on the ground. Sailor Acardia laid on her left side, trying to catch her breath. She shook in an effort to remain alive. With all of her might, Sailor Acardia tried to sit up. Through blinding tears, Sailor Acardia found Sailor Uranus's Star-seed laying next to her feet.

Galaxia was feed up at her first loss. This was a clear shot in gain a small bit of power and lost at her own expense from the misfortunes of her dark army inexperience. She commanded the remains of the army to pull back. In a flash of black lighting, Sailor Moon's nemesis were gone.

Mina was starting to wake up. She would have no memory of what happened to her when Rebus attacked her. Sailors Mars and Jupiter went over to her. They wanted to see if she was alright.

Sailor Neptune went over to where Sailor Acardia was still sitting. "Are you O.K., Acardia?" Sailor Neptune asked quietly, looking down at her sister Senshi.

"Yea," Sighed the mystic Senshi. "Here. . .I've got a surprise for you. At my feet is Sailor Uranus's Star-seed. It's not even scratched."

Sailor Neptune walked over to where Sailor Uranus's Star-seed was. She gently picked it up.

Sailors Moon, Mercury, Star-fighter and Star-maker ran over to where Sailor Star-healer

was laying. His left arm was now cradling his head. The crystal band had melted into his neck. Sailor Mercury used her V/R visor to see what type of damage was done. She wanted to take a good look at the situation. Sailor Star-maker asked as he bent down to hear Sailor Star-healer's breathing,"How is he?"

"Doesn't look good!" Sailor Mercury gasped as the computer screen flashed an image of crystal breaking up in Sailor Star-healer's neck. A dark poison was slowly being released into his system.

"What about the crystal?" Sailor Star-fighter uttered in fear.

"The crystal is reconfiguring itself in a very deadly poison. Without emergency. . ." Sailor Mercury clicked off her V/R visor.

Sailor Star-healer gathered up all his strength and moaned softly,"Healer star power. . .stage off!"

Then, he snapped his fingers. Yaten was once more himself. The blackness of sleep fell over Yaten's body now. Sailor Mercury told Sailors Moon, Star-fighter and Star-maker that the crystal wasn't going to convert Yaten into a dark minion. It was going to slowly kill him. "No!" Sailor Star-fighter snapped in dismay. "He wouldn't die on us!"

Out of desperation, Sailor Star-maker asked Sailor Moon,"Could you heal Yaten?"

"No. It's too risky. The crystal is already delicate enough. If Sailor Moon healed him with her powers the crystal could break up even more at a faster rate," Sailor Mercury interrupted as she thought of the same situation.

"Get Terri!" a voice quavered in the air. "Terri!"

It was Sailor Acardia. She was now sitting up with Sailor Saturn propping her up. She was kneeling next to her. She said,"Terri was in New Mexico when he was called in to preform a very risky and trying operating. See there was a kid who was involved with a gang. The gang was always in trouble with another gang over who own who's turf. To make a long story short, the kid was bushwhacked during a brawl. He was taken back to the other gang's hideout. Shards of glass was forced down this kid's throat. The other gang was going to make it look like a suicide. Someone tipped off the cops. The kid was taken to the hospital. On way to the hospital, the kid near bled to death. Terri was called to the hospital. He founded out that the kid was some rich man's son. The man pleaded to Terri to help save his son. Terri agreed and aided in the operation. The kid pulled through with hardly any damage to his throat. and lives in the same town."

The Sailor Senshi ungently needed to get Yaten to the hospital in a heart beat. Sailor Moon said,"Let's morph back now!"

"O.K." uttered Sailor Star-maker.

After morphing back to normal themselves, the Sailor Senshi waited for Ami, Taiki and Rio to make a phone call to the hospital. Taiki and Ami got the cordless phone from the library. Then, Rio dialed the number for Terri's pager. Finally, she called up for an ambulance.

Yaten struggled for his breath. Ami told the others not to move him. If he was moved then, the crystal would up break more faster. Rio made up a story about some gang who was stalking the Three Lights at near the estate. They kidnaped Yaten and tortured him. Rio and the others did some old fashion deceive work and found Yaten. They got into a fight with the gang. They drove them off. They found his body at the courtyard. He was suffocating to death on shards of broken glass.

In Yaten point of view:

Pain. I can't breath. I don't want to move. It hurts. What's that. I hear Seiya's voice. What, he uttering something. "Don't die on me. . .little bro. I want you to live. Maybe not for me. . .But, for Kakyuu! She needs you to live!"

I can also heard someone crying. It sounds like Mina. Lita is that you? Are you comforting Mina, trying to keep her calm?

Sleep. . .That all I want to do now.

Where am I at? Would someone quit flashing that light in my eyes. What's happening? I can hear people talking. What about a tracheotomy tube? Ow! What's that? Oh no. . .an other IV. It must be a hospital. They are asking me all sorts of questions. I am trying to say anything that comes to me. I just can't. My throat. . .it feels like it's been cut. I feel something looking down my throat. I can't say awake. Wha. . .they are losing me. But, must sleep. I feel so tired.

I feel my body moving. I going to open up my eyes. Oh, man. . .Do it slowly. What was that? Now I just can focus. Oh, was that a light and some ceiling title? I can hear voices. Yea. I'm wake. Where they taking me?

I can hear a door opening. I'm going to a room. I can't make what this room is. The lights. . .hurt my eyes. I'm scared.

The moving had stopped. If I turn my head. Hurting. . .pain. . .I'm shutting my eyes for a minute.

I opened my eyes again. I can see bars on the side of the bed. No. . it's a gurney.

That's an operation table. The bars. . .they are being lowered. I want to run and hide. But, yet I am so relaxed. They must have drugged me.

They are lifting and moving me over to the table. The room is so cold. The lights are so blinding. I want to talk. . .All I can do is groan a little. Watching the people who are working on my vitals are dressed in the same way as the people who worked on the insolation ward.

Some sort of a nurse is taking my arm and laying it on an arm rest. Someone is moving my head to make me look up at the lights. A man or woman. . .I can't tell who is talking to me. I feel my arm being tied down. The person is giving me something to put me to sleep. Sleep! Maybe, I sleep that pain will go away. The person is sliding a hand under my head. The pain. . .like a knife. The person has something. What is it? I can't make out what this thing is? The person is slipping this thing over my mouth and nose. It's a breathing mask. The person is telling me to take deep breaths. I hope. All I can do is try.

What is this? It's not oxygen. I feel so tired. I can't stay awake. I am trying to keep my eyes open. It's no use. Hmm. Uh? My eyes are closing. I want is sleep.

Somewhere in the distance, I can hear a person saying,"The patient is ready. . .Doctor Simms!"

In the waiting room, the rest Sailor Senshi sat anxiously. It all appears it seemed all time had stopped.

Terri came out of the O/R. He looked tired, but positive in his demeanor. He came in the waiting room, still dressed in surgical scrubs. He faced the Sailor Senshi. Terri said gently,"Yaten will live. All the glass shards were mostly in his tonsils. There were a few that were in deeper. I had to carefully fish them out. But, the damage is slight."

Seiya thought for a minute. While the others breathing sighs of relief, Seiya didn't care if Yaten would sing or talk again. He only cared if his little brother would breath on his own. He asked Terri,"How is he, now?"

"After the operation, when the anesthetic wore off. . .he wanted to know how Mina was."

"Was he talking?" Taiki asked, amazement at his little brother.

"Yea, more or less. . .in all reality he was whispering."

"Can Taiki or me see him?" Seiya asked, his eyes were full anticipation.

"Only you or Taiki can see him. . .for a couple of minutes. He probably wouldn't respond to you. . .He is under a very heavy sedative."

"What about his tonsils?"

"I had to removed them. There was some real damage. I didn't want to take the risk any infection. But, Yaten will heal within a week."

"I'll go," Seiya said softly. "I just want to see him. If that's O.K. with you, Taiki!"

Taiki nodded his agreement. Seiya got up from his chair that he was sitting on. He asked Terri where Yaten was. Terri told him which room Yaten was recovering in.

Yaten was in the deepest depth of his sleep. The room was dark. The only noises were the life support machines, beeping softly. Seiya quietly came in the room. He saw the dividing curtains around Yaten's bed. There was opening on the left side. He walked over to see Yaten. He saw his little brother's child like body much too small for the bed. The same machines were keeping Yaten alive. What really broke Seiya's heart was the tracheotomy tube that was taped to right side of Yaten's mouth. It meant that Yaten couldn't breath on his own. If only for a little while.

Seiya didn't feel like crying. All of his tears were gone. The hurt and anger were gone as well. All was left was quiet grief. He reached over to take Yaten's slender hand and held it. He closed his eyes. He prayed in his mind,"Princess. . .Princess Kakyuu. If you are listening. Wherever you might be. Star-healer needs to be healed himself. Please!"

He opened his eyes. Gently replaced his little brother's hand. He said softy,"Rest, little bro. I want you to be around to see the Princess. . .our Dear Kakyuu!"

He quietly left Yaten to heal in deep sleep.

In Yaten's dreams, he was having another nightmare. He dreamed of being in Tokyo field again. Yaten stood on the bleachers. The biker was off the motor bike. The biker was approaching the bleachers. Yaten was terrified to see who this person was under the helmet. Yaten started to back away. He happened to trip over a cut in the floor boards. He glanced down to he steady himself. He was dressed in Sailor Fuku. He found in himself a inner strength. He was going to defeat this monster who pledged him.

The feeling was gone in a flash. The biker had finally reached the stairs. Yaten started to feel uneasy as the biker climb up the stairs. He heard a voice coming from under the biker's helmet. It spoke harshly,"You are weak!"

"No," Yaten said, shaking his head nervously. "I'm Sailor Star-healer. Me and my brothers, Seiya and Taiki tried to find our Princess Kakyuu!"

"Oh, how touching! Your silly dreams on going back home. I laugh at them!"

"Why!" Yaten cried out. Then, he took step another back.

Out of fear, Yaten tried to use his Star Sensitive Inferno on the biker. He realized to his horror that his powers weren't working.

His foot twisted on another cut in the floorboard. He lost his balance and fell backwards. He landed on a bench. He felt the wood slicing in to his skin. "Help me. . .Princess!" Yaten's mind uttered softly in desperation.

At the same monument, Galaxia felt a surge of power as her kingdom was rocked with the

loss of a life force. She got up from her throne. Scanning the room for any changes. Galaxia screamed,"Iron Mouse! Lead Crow! Come here now!"

Iron Mouse and Lead Crow instantly appeared. The looked at Galaxia in fear. They stammered,"Yes, my queen!"

"Gather the others." She hissed as her eyes ablaze with fire. "I had just felt a great loss of power. . .a few minutes ago!"

"Yes," the two Anima‑mates squeaked in unison.

After summoning Jedeite, Zoysite, Prince Diamond, Rebus, Jun-Jun, Tigereye, Professor Tomoe and Eudial, Galaxia wanted to know what was happening. She asked everyone of them of they felt the loss of power as well. They all said yes. Professor Tomoe and Zoysite were thinking of the loss of the life force. They concluded that the life force was Princess Kakyuu.

They all become concerned abt. the power from the Star-seeds. Tigereye asked quietly,"What about the energy from the Star-seeds, we had just stolen?"

"The energy from the stolen Star-seeds was there," Galaxia said, after she raised her hand. There was a small crystal globe that she had near her throne. Merely touching it, Galaxia sensed the energy in the crystal globe. She breathed a dark sigh of painful relief.

It was a small start. Galaxia was a little upset at the loss of Kakyuu. It was only a temporary one. It was not out her reach to find the princess and kill her off. The red flower could be easily snagged again, it just took time.

For the power of the Star-seeds. That was another prize that was easily won. Galaxia had to rethink on her strategies. She would use her new army for another attack. . .soon.

"Fire Storm Tempest!" a voice cried out.

The biker was slammed against the railing, by a blast of red light. Yaten couldn't believe his eyes for a minute. He heard a voice filling his ears,"Are you, right? Star-healer."

Yaten opened his eyes to find Princess Kakyuu standing over him. He groaned,"No, I have must fallen!"

She bent down to look at him. "Can you sit up?" she ordered quietly.

"Why?"

"Please try. Can you feel your toes and fingers?"

"Yea," Yaten said as he painfully sat up.

"Good," she sighed. "I just wanted to know if you got hurt?"

"No. I don't feel really any sort of pain. Who was that?"

"You mean the biker?" Their eyes stared at the biker.

"You won't live past this day!" snarled the biker. The biker wanted to take Yaten out. The biker pulled itself up on the railing. Now the biker was towering over the two.

Princess Kakyuu wanted to know who was this person and why was he or she so intent of harming Yaten. What did he do to that person. She demanded in terror-filled anger,"Show yourself!"

"Do you really want to see who's behind the mask? Well do you!" the biker was playing a sort of cat and mouse game itself, Princess Kakyuu and Yaten. The biker wanted to see it's victims squirm.

"Yea," Yaten coaxed in fear of the unknown.

The biker hands went up to the helmet. The chin strap was undone. Slowly the helmet was pulled off to relieve a prefect mirror image of Yaten. He looked at his twin brother in disbelief. Yaten's heart stopped for a minute. The creature was a doppleganger. Yaten's voice quaked,"Who are you?"

"I'm. . .you. Your greed, jealously, fear, hate and criticism. I'm your temper when you are upset at someone or something. I'm your envy when Seiya and Serena are happy together,"said Yaten's doppelganger coldly. His eyes were icy and his mouth was a tightly drawn.

"Stop it. . .stop it!" Yaten cried out in anger. "I'm not like that anymore!"

Yaten leaned forward with his fists tightly balled up.

"Temper. . .temper. You never learned to control your feelings. Especially your temper!" the doppelganger laughed softly.

Yaten's mind was reeling out control. It hurt worst than anything that he put up with. He thought with his heart what was going. His own feelings were battling for a part his inner most soul. To control him for the rest of his life. He felt the jabs of his own hate, fear and greed coming back on him. He asked with coolness in his soul,"If you are me. . .then is the love for Mina, for Luna and for my Princess. . .Kakyuu?"

"You call it, love? I called it hurt, pain and grief! There is no love in your soul! You were totally at the mercy of the painkillers at the hospital. The fear of losing your silly little dream of finding Kakyuu. And the cat. . .it's was just a simple case of puppy love!" he said in a twisted way.

"Get out!" Yaten screamed. "If you don't disappear. I'll kill you!" Somehow, Yaten was on his own two feet.

"Your dear sweet Mina was a charm for your pride chain!"

"That's it! You're gone!" Yaten lunged at his doppelganger.

"No! Yaten. He's too strong. I can't even stop him with my powers!" Princess Kakyuu shouted at him in protest.

"Come you, Baka! I want to see this pretty boy, Yaten before he dies!" the doppelganger teased in mocking tone.

At the same time, Rio was talking to Terri in the hallway near the waiting room. He was telling Rio how the operation went. He spoke softly,"Like I said. . .the operation was a success. He will live without the treatments again. He will even sing, but. . ."

"I hate that word!" Rio cringed at the word.

"Yaten's blood count was up. The lab had ran tests, after I saw Yaten. He did appear not so good in the E/R. I was shocked to see it up at high level, again. Was he getting sick!"

"No," Rio uttered.

"I gave him a shot to counter-act any of the strain that he had. If it was still present in his system."

Rio was thinking about the bad feeling the crystal that Galaxia had given Rebus. If Galaxia would have an ace up her sleeve, after Yaten would have died. "No," Rio said, looking surprised. "You've got to tell Seiya and Taiki about those tests."

"Right!" Terri nodded his head in agreement.

"And give Yaten the Silver Healing Waters. I've got a feeling this illness that is hurting Yaten is not from here!"

"I can't. He's not one of us!" Terri said. . .running a hand over his face. Terri was an other Acardian living exile on earth. His family was healers and treaters of the royal family which Rio was apart of.

Rio felt slighted. She glared as she remembered a part of her past. "Neither was me best mate Charlie. . .but you gave the water and she lived. It was during the fight in Blackpool. I would have lost Charlie, when she use her fists against someone who was twice the size she was."

"It's too risky! He's not an Acardian!" Terri groaned in a tried way. He felt like was given an order that him couldn't perform.

"I declare as your Princess and future Queen," Rio vented in heated protest. She was becoming commanding. Her judgment between life and death was supreme. "Do it. . . or you'll face me at sword combat, if Yaten dies!"

What was she covering up? Did she know something that he didn't. Rio had more sides on her than he had seen her in the past. At this time, he didn't want to cross words with her. . .his future queen! Beside that Rio was very good with a sword. Terri caved in,"O.K. just this one time."

Rio experienced a wave of ease sweeping past her. "Thanks," she said, with hope shining in her eyes.

Terri had a small vial of the Silver Healing Waters with him at all times. He quietly went back to Yaten's room. He told the charge nurse that he was going to give Yaten some medicine to aid Yaten's breathing. He didn't tell her what kind of medicine.

In Yaten's room, Terri checked over the heart rate and breathing on the life support machines. Yaten was still in a drugged sleep.

While the two worlds of Yaten's heath were coming to a breaking point. Mina was breaking apart. She felt that she to blame on not defending herself when Rebus attack her. She had her back up against the wall that one.

She was under the idea that Mina was no use to the Sailor Senshi. She started to cry. At first, the others thought Mina was crying because Yaten was going to pull through. When Ami asked Mina,"Why are you crying?"

Mina sniffed,"I messed up. I couldn't morph into Sailor Venus. I couldn't handle the situation!"

"At least you tried! " Ami whispered in a sister's way.

"No," Mina stifled a sob in her throat. "I'm no use as a Sailor Senshi!"

"What?" Lita asked in an appalled tone.

The other were staring at her now.

"You heard me! I'm leaving," Mina stood up. She pulled out her henshin item. "You can get another person to be Sailor Venus. Tell Artemis, he can stay with Rei or the Outers."

She threw it at Ami. Ami fumbled for a catch. Mina started to march out the room. Haruka stopped her by standing in front of her. Haruka uttered a little harshly,"You are not unless! Rebus caught you off guard. It happens."

"Get out of my way!" Mina's face was read with tears. Her eyes were puffy. She shook out her nervous tension. "Just leave me alone!"

"You're not. . ." Serena uttered loudly. "a failure! You are the first Sailor. You are inspiration to us all!"

Mina moved around Haruka and hurried out of the room. She went down the hall. Haruka, Ami and Lita started to chase her.

By the time she got to the parking lot, Mina was running. Hakura was nearly at her heels when she was stopped by a car that trying to find a parking spot. Mina ran away from everything that she knew. She thought of hiding out somewhere until the rest of the Sailor Senshi gave up on trying to find her. Then, she would slip into another town, another place. . .a new indent.

Seiya had just come into the waiting room. He surprised when he heard the news of Mina leaving the Sailor Senshi for good. Rei said as she and Serena were taking Reenie and Chibi-chibi home before searching for Mina,"Mina thinks that she messed up!"

"Why?" Seiya uttered out of concern.

"She believe. . .she didn't have time to morph into Venus when Rebus trapped her!" Michiru sighed out of pity.

"And now she thinks that she a failure!" Taiki breathed sharply. "We tried to stop her, but it was no use."

Seiya was shocked as he asked,"How. . .why?"

"She couldn't stand up to Rebus," Setsuna sighed in disbelief. "But, we're got to stood looking for her ourselves at first."

"What's this?" Rio said, as she stood in the entrance way. "Who couldn't stand up to Rebus?"

Hotura said sadly, as she and the others glanced over to Rio,"Mina!"

Michiru told Rio what happen. They all agreed to split up into groups. Rio jointed up with Seiya, Setsuna and Taiki. Rio told them about getting Steve, Jerry and Dusty in the search. Serena said,"O.K. That's a good idea."

Haruka, Ami and Lita came back into the waiting room with no Mina. Taiki told the three girls about splitting up into small groups to search for Mina. "I'll go with Michiru," Haruka said.

"Let's get Dusty. He and Steve can cover more ground from the sky. Then, they can main-line the information through computer to Jerry!" Rio said.

"How they get in touch with you?" Rei asked.

"I'll borrow on of my uncle's pagers. . .he's got at least two!"

"Let's do it. The faster we find Mina. . .the better chances Yaten and Mina can heal their hearts together," Seiya nodding his head in resolution.

"One thing. Don't get the police involved at first. We have to look on our on in the first five to six hours," Ami said.

"Why?" Taiki asked, not knowing that Mina had a past life.

"When Mina was Sailor V in England. She had trouble with the police over there. She was helping them with some difficult cases. They didn't like their toes stepped on!"

"That's too risky. But, we should inform them as soon as possible," Rio said.

Lita added,"If she's running away form everything. Then, she might get hurt!"

"I don't want that to happen to Mina!" Serena said, scared of the dangerous unknown which lay in wait for Mina.

Terri slowly removed the cap off of the syringe. He injected the Silver Healing Waters into Yaten's IV. He watched for Yaten's reactions. Yaten's heart beat was steady. His breathing was sound. Then, Yaten's body started to stir. He half opened his eyes. Yaten felt heat surging through his body. His one hand twitched sightly. Taking in a deep breath, Yaten sighed in his sleep.

The power of the waters were used in healing from illness as a normal treatment. On rare instants, the waters were used on humans because of the slight genetic variations of the human DNA.

Yaten was still fighting his doppelganger. He was not using his powers, instead he was using his fists. For a minute, he stopped fighting. He ducked a blow by dropping to his knees. He needed time to finish this guy out.

Yaten started to gasp. He felt an acid taste in the back of his mouth. The burning was sweet and heavy. It trickled down his throat, making him on verge of passing out. He shook out an icy coldness which swept past his body. He clutched at his sides in an effort to keep warm. He heard Princess Kakyuu screaming,"Yaten. . .Yaten. Please don't die on me! I love you as do your brothers."

Spirited by her words, Yaten quickly stood up. He knew how to take care of his doppelganger once and for all.

He clutched his right fist, making sure it was tight. He aimed at his doppelganger's heart. Yaten hoped that he, himself was going to live. He was given a second chance. He had changed for in purposes of good in the lives of others.

The doppelganger didn't feel the pain at first, as Yaten's fist slammed against it's chest. Yaten's mind screamed,"This is for Mina! For Luna! I want to see my precious Princess Kakyuu!"

With the thought still ringing in his head, Yaten felt a great sadness and joy swelling in his own heart. A voice rang in his ears,"Get better. Mina is lost without you!"

He watched as his doppelganger start to tremble. He felt the weight of it falling against him. He caught his twin reflection in his arms. It was dying. A part of him was dying. The doppelganger closed it's eyes.

He bent down to break the fall of the doppelganger. It opened it's eyes for one more look. The doppelganger murmured softly to Yaten,"You have changed. Your heart is strong with pure love. I had to show you that you, Yaten Kuo. . .Sailor Star-healer, are no longer a stubborn little boy. This is not a goodbye. I'll shall be inside of you!"

Yaten was struck dumb. What is creature saying? Yaten expressed in confusion,"Uh? You're dying. I hit you . . .at your heart. It was a very severe blow."

"No, Yaten. I'll be asleep. . .more or less!" it said. Then, the doppelganger disappeared in a cloud of white shadows.

Yaten awoke beerily eyed. He tried to focus at the darkened room. He noticed someone was with him. He stared for a minute. He asked sleepily,"Who's there?"

"It's me, Doctor Simms," Terri uttered quietly.

"Oh, hi!" Yaten whispered.

"Are you going to make it a habit?" Terri asked with a smile.

"Wha?" Yaten yawned.

"Waking up like this. At the oddest of times?"

"How long was I out?" Yaten whispered again. His mind was still hazy from the sedative.

"At least four hours."

"Funny, it seems like days!"

Terri pulled out his pen-light. He wanted to make sure that stitches in the back of Yaten's throat were clean and the tracheotomy tube wasn't rubbing against them. Yaten was starting to come around a little. He felt the surgical tape on his face. Then, he felt the tracheotomy tube pushing down on his tongue. He was alarmed at the sensation. Yaten wanted to pull the tube out.

His right hand went up the tube. Terri conveyed firmly,"No! "

Then, Terri took Yaten's hand and squeezed a little. He said,"Yaten, you are little confused. You had just surgery. You friends brought you in after you were attack by some gang. I just wanted to make sure that you were breathing. You had a very painful time breathing on your own when they brought you in. I ordered artificial respiration and a muscle relaxer after your surgery. So, you could breath a little easier. You also had your tonsils removed. Don't pull on that tube. If you do. . .then the stitches in the back of your throat will be yanked out was well."

"Hmm, doc?" Yaten's mind swam.

Terri gently let Yaten's hand rest back on the bed.

"Seiya needs to talk to you, after you finally wake up," Terri said soothingly. "Now, I want to your throat."

"Why? My throat feels strange?" Yaten placed his left hand up to his neck.

Terri gently reached over Yaten's hand. Yaten's hand was resting back on the bed. Yaten was getting the message. Leave everything alone. Terri didn't like Yaten's feelings about the tube down his throat. Yaten was a little stubborn when it came to following orders. Yaten wanted out of the hospital. He had enough of them for a life time. He was scared all over again. He felt an other sensation. His eyes shifted down to his right arm. It was an VI. That annoying pain was back.

"Don't worry. The pain of your surgery will go away about a week," Terri eased Yaten's fears.

Yaten wanted to go back to sleep and find Princess Kakyuu. He wished to thank her. He thought to himself,"Why me?"

Then, he slowly remembered what happened. The battle, Rebus and the crystal, all was coming back to him. Moreover he recalled the pain before the operation and the sedative which put him into a deep sleep. He thought,"I was very lucky. Yaten, just do what they tell you to do and rest."

Mina was running as fast as her legs could carried her. Staying out of sight was easy for the first two hours. She hide in and out of stores. Until she found a book store to rest. Mina thought she was safe, until she was spotted by Serena and Seiya. They were walking towards the Royal Crown Arcade. Mina was sitting near one of the widows. She chose that spot for advantage point. Unfortunately, she was also a sitting duck. Seiya saw Mina reading a book as she sat on the floor. Seiya told Serena to call up Rio and Mina's mom. They had found Mina. Seiya was going in to make her stay in the store until her mom got there.

Mina was lost in her thoughts when Seiya watched her. He was standing on the other side of a shelves near where Mina was sitting at. At first she thought he was just another consumer, looking for a book. Mina sighed as she stared at the shelves. There were spaces between the shelves that were large peepholes. All she saw of him was his left hand rest on top of a stack of books. She watched as Seiya moved down to pick up a book.

Watching Seiya, Mina got a glimpse of his face. Seiya was hoping he was doing the right thing by cornering her at the store. The Sailor Senshi weren't in a mode of hurting people. But, Mina was hating herself by her thoughts. She wasn't a failure she was a victim caught in a cage of self hate.

Mina heard a book dropping onto the floor. She looked up to see Seiya standing at the end of the isle. He bent down to pick it up. He spotted her trying to crawl away from the isle.

Seiya eyed her suspiciously. She got up from the place she was sitting. "Please. . .don't trying to stop me," she pleaded. "Seiya . . .keep your distance."

She placed a hand over her heart. Her mind was pounding.

"Mina wait!" Seiya stood up, holding the book.

"I don't care!" Mina choked on her words. She started to look for an exit.

Seiya was walking towards Mina. He tried to remain calm through out Mina's outburst. "Listen," he began to say.

Serena was entering the book store. When she saw Mina leaving the store, Serena said,"Mina. . .where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Mina whimpered.

Seiya was trying to keep up Mina as he followed her. Serena walked hurriedly towards the others. The three were going out the exit. Somehow, Seiya couldn't keep up with Mina.

It started to thunder. Grey clouds were forming in the skies. The heaven ripped open with its own tears.

(*note. This song that will be mixed in with a couple parts of this story is not a Three Lights song. This is song called Resist off the CD named Test For Echo. It from the best Canadian classic rock group called Rush. When I was writing this part. . .I played that song many of times. It seems to fit in this section of the story.)

Mina ran past the Star-café. The rain grew heavy.

Inside of the Star-café. Hotura was watching the rain. She sat at a booth, front of one of the big picture windows. Setsuna was sweeping the floor of the café. Hotura saw Mina as she darted past the café's big picture window.

(Resist: I can learn to resist, Anything but temptation, I can learn to co‑exist, With anything but pain)

Hotura shouted when she saw Mina,"Mama-Setsuna!"

(I can learn to compromise, Anything but my desires, I can learn to get along, With all the things I can't explain)

"What?" Setsuna asked, looking at Hotura. She stopped sweeping.

(I can learn to resist, Anything but frustration, I can learn to persist, With anything but aiming low)

"I just saw Mina!" Hotura turned for a minute to get Setsuna's attention.

"Which way is she going?" Setsuna dropped the broom. She walked over to the window.

"Up the street."

(I can learn to close my eyes, To anything but injustice, I can learn to get along, With all the things I don't know)

"Are you sure!"

"Yep! It was her alright. She never takes off her red hair ribbon. . .expect she's going to bed." Hotura said.

Michiru and Haruka came into the café. They standing in the doorway, they heard Hotura and Setsuna talking. Haruka asked Hotura,'What's going on?"

Hotura repeated herself as she glanced over to see Haruka,"I just saw Mina."

"Where?" Haruka gaped, her eyes grew wide.

"Running up the street!" Hotura pointed out.

Someone must of spotted her!" Michiru uttered in shock.

(You can surrender, Without a prayer, But never really pray, Pray without surrender)

Running a hand over her hair, Haruka breathed, noisily.

(You can fight, Without ever winning, But never ever win, Without a fight)

"I got to catch her before she does something stupid!" Haruka ducked out the café entrance way.

(I can learn to resist, Anything but temptation, I can learn to co‑exist, With anything but pain

I can learn to compromise)

"Be careful," Michiru said, quietly. "I hope it's not a trap from Galaxia."

"Yea! I hope too," Haruka ran out of the café.

(Anything but my desires, I can learn to get along, With all the things I can't explain)

Mina had to stop sometime. Haruka was nearly on Mina's heels. Haruka screamed to get Mina's attention,"MINA!"

Mina kept right on going when she heard Haruka's voice.

"STOP!" Haruka screamed again.

Mina glanced over right shoulder. She didn't want Haruka was chasing her.

Taiki and Ami were walking on the opposite of side the street. They heard Haruka shouted to get Mina's attention. At first, they thought it was someone who was chasing a girl for something. But, when they recognized it was Mina and Haruka . . .they couldn't believe their eyes. Taiki said,"Let into this doorway. I don't want Mina getting suspicious. I want to get a hold of Rei or Serena!"

"Yea!" Ami said, opening up her watch cover. "Serena, are you there?"

Serena heard her watch go off. She and Seiya stopped walking. They lost Mina due to the rain. The rain was too heavy to even run through. It was heat rain that just wet the streets of Tokyo for a couple of minutes. They waited inside the store until it stop. Serena flipped her watch. She saw Ami on the view screen. She asked,"What was going on?"

"We just saw Mina a few minutes ago!" Ami spoke rapidly.

"Where?" Serena squeaked.

"Near the Star-café."

"Did you tried to stop her?"

"No, Haruka was chasing Mina up the street!"

"Is there another way to the area near café," Seiya asked as he began to think. He looked at Serena for a minute.

"Which way was going?" Serena asked.

"I think she was headed for the strain station!" Taiki watched Mina vanish in a crowd of people with Haruka trying to follow her.

The train station was sight, Mina was free or so she thought. Rio, Rei and Lita was standing in front of the train station.

Serena told Lita by commutation watches that Ami and Taiki saw Mina being chased by Haruka. Lita told Rei and Rio to play it cool. Rio subjection of a little under cover work. Rei asked,"How?"

"I've got enough money for a copy fo the Tokyo Times," Rio nodded. She started to reach in her fanny pack for some change.

Mina tired to find a place to hide out in. Slowly Mina scanned a chair or bench for her to sit on. Her legs ached furiously. A stack of boxes seemed to be as good as any to drop for spell of much needed sitting.

Rio went to the newsstand. She bought a copy of the Tokyo Times. She went back to Lita and Rei. She divided the paper and gave a section to Lita and Rei. She told them watch for Mina as they tried to find a place to read.

The three girls split up. Mina sat on the boxes. She became jump at every little noise. She hoped that she was doing the right thing. Yaten meant the world to her.

She didn't stand up and fight Rebus. He was an old thorn in the Sailor Senshi's side. Why did Galaxia brought him back to life. Mina that Rebus was gone for good. But, she was wrong.

Galaxia needed new solders to fight off the Sailor Senshi. The Golden Senshi of death craved something and Mina couldn't place her finger on it. What was the use of a Sailor if he or she couldn't fight. Mina was thinking this as she sat.

Galaxia was drawing up new rules and battle lines on some of former text and old wounds.

Rei was the first one to spot Mina. She stood so close to Mina. Rei contacted Serena, Ami and Haruka to meet at the train station. Rio was standing at the platform. Lita stood at an exit. Haruka said when she and the Outers were standing in front of the Star-café,"Good. Rei, Rio and Lita are at the station. Mina has got to be there. I was upset that I lost her in the crowd. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'll be here waiting," Rei said, before switching off her watch.

Mina heard a new paper rustling in the wind. At first, she didn't think nothing of it. Mina shook in fear as she turned her mind towards thoughts of evil. She couldn't transform into Sailor Venus. She tossed her only chance of being a Sailor Senshi at Ami. Mina thought to herself,"How stupid of me. I was Sailor Venus and I threw it all away. If that person who the paper was a agent of the dark forces. I can't fight them like this. They would kidnap me for sure. Without a trace!"

Someone sat on the box next to hers. Mina's heart started to pound. She looked at the newspaper. She wanted to run away for fear of this person was a enemy. But, she couldn't something was keeping her there. It was a magnetic force making her to stay. Rei lowered her face in ordered to keep it hidden.

"I wish. . ." Mina breathed as she hung her head in guilt. "I was died. I want to switch places with Yaten! He must be in a lot of pain!"

Rei winced at what Mina was saying. "Mina," Rei snapped out of disgust. "Don't say that!"

Mina was now revealed. She knew who was behind the newspaper. She became instantly ticked when she realized that she was be followed. "Uh," Mina asked.

She grabbed at the paper. She ripped it apart to see Rei face to face. "Are you talking to me?" Mina growled.

"Yea! I'm talking to you." Rei felt a little anger at Mina.

"Why are you here?"

"That's top secret!"

"Great! I'm getting concern from a former friend. I don't your intentions!"

"O.K." Rei let what was left of the newspaper. Mina was stunned. She had a feeling of instant entrapment. She didn't want to start a fight with Rei. Rei sensed Mina's anxiety.

Rei was hoping for Mina to stay. Mina hoped that Rei would leave her alone. Mina said,"Are you going to turn me over to the cops."

"No. We want you back!" Rei quietly pleaded. "I know you are hurting right now!"

Mina feel off of the box. She landed on her back. She didn't have time to cry. She instantly sat up. "Mina, please. . .let's talk," said another voice.

Mina knew instantly who was talking to her. She snapped in anger,"I won't. . .Michiru. You can't make me."

"You are not seeing any reason!" Michiru spoke softly.

"I. . ." Mina trembled.

"You are always be a Sailor Senshi!" Rei said to Mina. Then, she turned to Michiru. "When did you guys get here?"

"After minutes ago. Lita contacted us!" Michiru said to Rei.

Michiru stood behind Rei. Mina stood up slowly. She started back away from Rei and Michiru. She spun on her heels. Mina darted towards the exit. She was headed for the platform.

"Mina. . .what!" Rei cried, noticing that Mina was running from her and Michiru.

"Don't worry! Haruka and Seiya are standing at one of the platform exits. They will stop her," Michiru said sadly, pointing out Seiya standing near one of the exits. Then, she pointed out Haruka standing near another.

Mina saw Seiya at one of the exits. She skidded to a halt. She whipped around to the second exit which lead to the platform. She was nearly there. She could taste freedom. When she felt a hand grab her by the right shoulder. "Gotcha!" snapped a voice.

"No!" Mina screamed. She knew who grabbed her. She didn't want to be caught. "Let me go!"

Haruka gritted her teeth, as Mina squirmed out of her grasp. She hissed loudly,"I won't let you!"

Mina began to kick backwards. Haruka experienced the sharp pain of Mina's right foot slamming against her leg. Haruka clamped down even harder. Mina was going back even if she was going to be hauled back. She felt Haruka dragging her backwards.

Mina gritted her own teeth and hunched down her shoulders. Leaning forward, Mina hoped to break free from Haruka's grip. Haruka came up with an idea of making Mina listen to her. Haruka snapped,"Look. . .you are not thinking straight. Yaten is fine! He is going to make it. It's going to take some time for Yaten to get better. Doctor Simms is the best. Rio trusts him. O.K.?"

Mina pulled with every once of her muscle. She couldn't hold her own any longer. She gave another kick to Haruka. Something went terribly wrong. Haruka scooted in a few inches to avid Mina's kick. Mina rolled her shoulders slowly to wiggle out her Haruka's grip.

It was no use. She was being pulled back. "No," she quaked. Tears were in her eyes.

They were causing a seance. A police officer who was doing a patrol noticed Haruka and Mina. He went over to the two girls. He asked,"Excuse me. Is there a problem?"

The remark made Haruka and Mina to stop. They turned to see the office standing next to them. Mina was now doubly scared. Haruka wasn't scared, but annoyed by the way things were going. Haruka eased up on her grip on Mina shoulders. She had to come up with an excuse, fast. She said,"There is nothing wrong, officer. My cousin here.. . .doesn't want to go home with me. She's in trouble at home. I just want to hear her side of the story, in case she wasn't!"

"That's a lie!" Mina growled. She whirled around to punch Haruka in the stomach.

Hakura bent over after Mina's punch. She winced, trying to catch her breath. Mina had broken free. She slammed against the door. Mina tried to remain awake. Pushing against the door, Mina prayed that it would open. The door was flung open. Mina ran to the edge of the platform. She gasped and sniffed as Mina tired to make sense of everything, Yaten, the attack from the dark forces of Galaxia and herself.

A voice said sharply,"It seems like you are at the end of your rope!"

Mina thought that she was alone. How many of the Sailor Senshi were there? "What?" she croaked, bending down. She wheezed. Mina didn't know that Rio was standing behind her.

"I would tie a knot at the end of it and start swinging!"

Mina slowly her head to see Rio standing in front of her. Rio looked like an angel as she spoke,"Don't worry Mina. I have feeling that Yaten will get better. . .soon. Sister Venus. He will heal your broken heart with love. It just takes time!"

"How can you say that!" Mina wept. She was completely drain of her emotions. "How. . ."

Mina started to tremble. She was wore out from everything. Then, she fainted. Rio grabbed her by the shoulders. They slumped to the ground. The rest of the Sailor Senshi can running after they saw the two girls falling. Serena shouted,"Mina!"

"Don't be troubled!" Rio smiled. She hum a low lullaby. Mina's head rested on Rio's lap. Rio's song to Mina was haunting as she sang,"Sleep. . .Little child of the world of love. Your mad men are gone. Your nightmares are over. . .Please just sleep."

Rio brushed with a faint touch the hair away from Mina's forehead. Then, Rio said without looking up,"I have Terri take a look at Mina if you want. I bet she just wore out from her running to nowhere."

The Sailor Senshi stared in awe at Rio. She was comforting Mina in her mystic ways.

At the park, Mina and Yaten were walking hand and hand. They were dressed up. Yaten was wearing a sharp white suit. While Mina was dazzling in a yellow mini-dress.

The Three Lights were giving a concert a little later in the evening.

Yaten healed very rapidly that he was dubbed 'White Lighting Star' by Steve. He told everyone that it was the name of his first jet. Yaten just shook his head when Seiya and Taiki mumbled the name. They didn't know what to make of the nickname.

The normal stay for Yaten's condition would have been a week. Yaten was up and fit with in four days, with a little help from Terri.

Mina was examined by Terri. She was treated and was released that same day. Rio was right about Mina's condition. Mina wore herself out from worry. Mina slept for a whole day. Luna made the remark to Serena,"Serena, I hope you don't that in front of Darien or you'll be sleeping for a week."

Luna was told to shut up by Serena with a large piece of packing tape across her mouth. Which Reenie had to pull off. Luna lost four of her whiskers.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did," Mina said, regretting her feeling of leaving the Sailor Senshi.

"Don't worry about it!" Yaten sighed shrugging his shoulders.

Yaten and Mina now standing on a foot bridge over looking a duck pond.

"Everyone was upset with me, but I told them I was sorry for leaving. . .like I did. I just didn't want to see another person getting on my account."

"We forgive you! Especially. . .I for one," Yaten turned to smile at Mina.

Mina was truly surprised at Yaten's statement. Yaten had a new out look on life. He was happy most of the time. His bitterness was gone for the most part. Mina smiled back Yaten as she faced him,"Yea. . .I am happy to be back!"

Then, as the sun was sitting. Yaten reached out to stroke Mina's right cheek with his left hand's knuckles.

He bent forward, staring in to Mina's blue eyes.

Finally, he closed his eyes. Mina did the same. They kissed as two swans floated under the foot bridge.

The End

(*Note: all the Sailor Senshi (including Luna, Diana and Artemis), except Sailor Acardia and her friends and family (including dragons) are from the wonderful pen and mind of Naoko Takeuchi! Sailor Acardia and her crew are from me. Julia MacGregor!


End file.
